Uzumaki ga Kill: The Blue-Eyed Hero and the Red-Eyed Killer
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto and Team 7, along with a few other shinobi friends join forces with the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid for an all-out assault on the Imperial Capital. Naruto teams up with Akame and the two attempt to save Akame's sister Kurome from a destructive road to ruin. Series Debut. Naruto/Akame. AU. For Thayerblue1. Please F, F, & R.
1. Kill Your Trust

SURPRISE EVERYONE! I said it was coming and now it's finally here. I present to you all the first in a trilogy of one-shots in my newest crossover series _**"Uzumaki ga Kill"**_ (Japanese for: The Maelstrom Killer) which will see Naruto paired up with three of the sexiest, yet deadliest ladies from the hit series _**"Akame ga Kill"**_.

And the first lady Naruto will be paired with will be the titular character of the series, Akame. This lemon is dedicated to the great lemon author _**Thayerblue1**_ who's amazing _**Naruto/Akame ga Kill**_ crossover story _**Naruto: Trapped Under Ice**_ was the main inspiration for me to do my own series. So, everybody sit back, and get ready because…once again…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: Naruto and Team 7, along with a few other shinobi friends join forces with the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid for an all-out assault on the Imperial Capital. Naruto teams up with Akame and the two attempt to save Akame's sister Kurome from a destructive road to ruin.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Akame ga Kill**_ or any of the characters or songs used in this story.

Notes: There are many things in the actual canon storyline of _**Akame ga Kill**_ that will be retconned in my story. The biggest thing is that in my stories, many of the main characters that died in canon like Sheele, Chelsea, Lubbock, Susanoo, and Leone will NOT be dead in my story.

This will be a common theme in ALL of my stories in this series, I'll explain more about this, along with the other things I have in mind in detail as we get deeper into the story. However, for the benefits of my stories, the ONLY character that died in canon that will remain dead in my stories will be Bulat. I'll explain more in detail on that at the end of the chapter.

Lastly, this story takes place two years after the 4th Shinobi World War and following Night Raid's battle with General Budo in canon. However, as previously stated, several things about that battle and the events leading up to it will be retconned for the purposes of my story that will be explained in detail as this story progresses.

And, as usual in my universe of stories, Naruto's height is 5'10", he possesses the Rinnegan, and he will be voiced by Crispin Freeman.

* * *

" _ **Skyreach"**_ _by Sora Amamiya begins playing_

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were disembarking from a large cruise liner at the Imperial Capital. After the three of them were checked over to a minimal degree by customs, they began to search for their client for their mission. They had been told the client would be a young woman disguised as a nun.

"Sasuke-kun, any sign of her yet?" Sakura asked the last Uchiha who was searching through the crowd with his _**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**_ activated in his right eye.

"No, not yet. She must be trying to keep a low profile for some reason." Sasuke said.

"Well according to the intel on her, she's a part of a rebel group trying to overthrow this Empire, not exactly the type of person who needs to be going around advertising themselves if you ask me," Naruto said and both of his teammates nodded in agreement before a nun came marching up to them a few minutes later having spotted them.

"Welcome to the Capitol pilgrims from the East. How long was your trip?" The nun said to the group of shinobi, who sighed in relief at hearing the agreed code between the client and themselves.

"It took us _three long days and three long nights_ to make it to the ship, but the trip was successful." Naruto confidently said and the nun smiled at hearing the correct code.

"Well after such a long trip you must be exhausted. Come with me my friends, I have a place for you to rest your heads." The nun said as she leads the group along after her and the three shinobi were led into a closed bookstore where she revealed a hidden passage behind a bookcase that revealed a hidden room that led to an underground hideout.

After being led inside, the nun secured the place before dropping her disguise and revealing her true self. The client was a young woman with pale skin, auburn hair and red eyes. She wore a butterfly headphone accessory on her head.

She wore a vocalist-like clothing consisting of a white long sleeve shirt with the collar tied with a red ribbon under a black vest a red checkered mini skirt, and black leather below-the-knee boots. She carried what looked like a cosmetics box at her side, and she had a lollipop in her mouth, she also appeared to have a prosthetic left hand.

"So, you're the famous Team 7. Gotta say you guys don't look like much." the girl, Chelsea bluntly said and Team 7 just looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to let our actions speak for us like we always do," Naruto said and the redhead smiled at the blonde's confidence.

" _He sure knows how to talk the talk, but it still remains to be seen if he can walk the walk."_ Chelsea thought to herself before they were joined in the underground hideout by a young man.

The young man had shoulder-length green hair, green eyes and red goggles on top of his head. He wore a long green jacket with a fur-trimmed hood over a white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. He also wore gloves with metallic fingertips.

"Lubbock, there you are. Thanks for giving me the keys to let me get into your bookstore with no problems." Chelsea said to the now named Lubbock.

"No problem Chelsea. So, these guys are the ones we hired," Lubbock asked and the aforementioned redhead nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to bring these three back to the hideout," Chelsea said and Lubbock nodded.

"Then let's not waste any time, Najenda is waiting to see them. Follow us, this way." Lubbock said and the three shinobi were lead out of the Capitol through an underground path, to Night Raid's hideout. After maneuvering their way around the traps (a task that was relatively easy for the three shinobi), the three soon arrived at the hideout and came face-to-face with the rest of Night Raid.

Standing front and center was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She wore an eyepatch where her right eye used to be and a black suit that shows her cleavage. She also had a mechanical right arm. Naruto and his team correctly assumed this must be their leader Najenda.

Standing to Najenda's right was a tall man who looks in his late-20's with blue hair and eyes and distinctive, bull-like horns coming out of the sides of his head. He was also wearing a distinct white robe.

At Najenda's left was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top that shows off plenty of her ample cleavage, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck.

To the blonde woman's left was a young girl with long black hair that reached down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie along with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover.

She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets and black gloves along with a long dark coat. The girl also carried a katana and Naruto raised an eye at the overall attractive appearance of the young girl.

To the left of the girl was a young man of average height with mismatched green and red eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He wore a traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back, he carried a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath.

At the young man's left was a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head and big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes. The girl carried what looked to be a gun case on her back and she appeared to be wearing bandages on her right arm.

Rounding out the group to the pink-haired girl's left was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves and white boots. She carried what looked like a giant pair of scissors on her back. She wore glasses and had a scar on her right cheek.

"Boss, we made it back. These are the ones you hired for the job, the "famous Team 7." Chelsea said to her boss and Najenda nodded before she stepped forward and extended her mechanical hand to the leader of Team 7.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, I would like to welcome you to Night Raid's headquarters. I am the leader of Night Raid General Najenda. I look forward to working with you on this mission." Najenda said and Naruto shook Najenda's prosthetic limb.

"Same here General Najenda. So, what do you have in store for us." Naruto asked before the members of Night Raid looked amongst themselves and the dark-haired, red-eyed girl he'd been admiring earlier stepped forward along with the blond-haired woman and the brown-haired young man.

"Before we tell you why we brought you here, first I think we should see if the stories about you and your team are valid. So why don't you three show us you are worthy of your title as the "Sanin of the New Era." The red-eyed woman said with a cold look in her eyes as she drew her sword and the blond woman cracked her knuckles while the brunette young man drew his weapon as well.

"Always gotta be the hard way huh," Naruto said before closing his eyes and opening them again to reveal his _**Rinnegan**_ eyes before activating his _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_ and the members of Night Raid gasped as Naruto's power washed over them while the red-eyed woman didn't bat an eye.

Sakura slipped on her fighting gloves and activated her _**Strength of a Hundred Seal**_ while Sasuke activated his Sharingan and charged his body with _**Lightning Release**_ chakra. The blonde woman then began to transform as her hair became longer and she gained lion ears, tail and claws. The brunette male then took his short sword and jabbed it into the ground.

"INCURSIO!" the brunette screamed before a blinding flash of red light appeared and the next thing Team 7 knew, the young male was standing wearing a bulky, streamlined, aerodynamic, draconian armor sporting a helmet reminiscent of a dragon's head with clawed gauntlets and feet, and a set of wings on its back. He also carried a large spear in his hands.

"This should be interesting." The violet-haired woman, named Sheele said to her teammates.

"Yeah, no kidding. Akame, Leone, and Tatsumi all going at full-strength. Boy, you almost feel sorry for these three saps." The pink-haired girl, named Mine chimed in.

"Not to mention Akame's using Murasame without its sheath, meaning she has NO intentions of taking it easy, this one could get really ugly, really fast," Lubbock said.

"No kidding, I'll say this, blondie and his team better be as good as they say they are, or they may not make it back to their home. They may end up going straight to the morgue." Chelsea said.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get that serious," Najenda said.

"Given how strong Tatsumi, Akame, and Leone are and the level of teamwork they have, this one shouldn't last long." The blue-haired Teigu Susanoo stated.

" _ **Kinpaku" (Akame battle theme)**_ _from Akame ga Kill OST begins playing_

"Naruto, anything we need to know about the three of them," Sakura asked her teammate who observed their three opponents with his Rinnegan carefully before speaking.

"The blonde has some sort of belt that conducts chakra, while the guy is cloaked in some kind of powerful chakra armor. As for the other one, she's got some type of blade with a chakra signature, so whatever you do, do NOT let that sword touch you." Naruto said and the rest of Night Raid was shocked by Naruto's analysis.

"What the hell, he just read each one of our Teigu's abilities with those eyes of his," Tatsumi said in disbelief while Leone growled as their strategy had been blown out of the water.

"There's no way that's a Teigu. The blonde must have some sort of psychic ability that allows him to read other's thoughts and see through items. Something similar to the Teigu Spectator, interesting." The perceptive Susanoo said as he looked on.

"That's it Akame, the blonde's gotta go first right now." Leone said and Akame coolly nodded in agreement.

"Understood," Akame said before setting her sights on the blonde and launching her attack with Leone and Tatsumi close behind her. Leone was quickly taken off track by Sakura while Tatsumi was easily intercepted by Sasuke, who was in full-on _**Susanoo**_ mode.

"If you two want to get to Naruto, you'll have to go through us first." Sakura boldly said and Leone stared Sakura down while Tatsumi did the same to Sasuke.

"Have it your way then, let's go." Leone said and she pounced at Sakura, who ducked underneath a brutal swipe from Leone's claws and the next thing Leone knew, she ate a devastating punch to the ribs that knocked the wind out of her before Sakura blasted Leone on the jaw with a brutal uppercut that sent the feline lady flying a few feet before crashing to the ground.

"Get ready, because that was just a warm-up," Sakura said with a serious face and Leone stood up with blood dripping from her lips before smirking at Sakura.

"Heh, you're a bit tougher than I gave you credit for pinkie. Gotta say I'm impressed. But it'll take more than that to put me down." Leone said before going on the attack again.

 _~With Sasuke~_

Sasuke was squaring off with Tatsumi using his _**Completed Body—Susanoo**_ with Tatsumi matching him using his evolved Incursio armor. The blades of Sasuke's Susanoo were clashing against Tatsumi's Neuntote long spear.

Tatsumi aimed a devastating swipe at Sasuke's neck with Neuntote that was easily deflected by Susanoo's armor. Tatsumi, in disbelief, tried another attack and attempted to jab Neuntote into the heart of his opponent, only for the blow to be yet again deflected by Susanoo.

"What's going on, none of my attacks are penetrating through this armor of his. I'm not getting anywhere with this guy." Tatsumi said aloud.

"This is the power of the strongest technique of the Sharingan. The ultimate defense, Susanoo." Sasuke proudly explained.

"Wait, did that guy just say SUSANOO! I thought there was only ONE Teigu called Susanoo and that was OUR Susanoo! What the hell is going on!" Mine exclaimed in shock, a feeling shared by the rest of her comrades watching the fight, especially the normally reserved Teigu Susanoo.

"Allow me to show you, the true power of Susanoo," Sasuke said before Susanoo sprang to life under his command.

" _ **Susanoo: Fist**_ ," Sasuke commanded before his completed Susanoo's fist lunged at Tatsumi too fast for him to react and buried itself into his abdomen, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Tatsumi, knowing he was in trouble, decided it was time to activate Incursio's "Trump Card".

"You can't hit what you can't see," Tatsumi said as he vanished into thin air and the rest of his comrades smirked confidently.

"He's got him now. Incursio's Trump Card is invisibility, looks like the tide of this battle just swung and its advantage Tatsumi." Lubbock said, only to notice the equally confident smirk on Sasuke's face.

"You think you have me at a disadvantage because I can't see you? The Sharingan sees all." Sasuke said before focusing his Sharingan and sweeping the battlefield with his eyes. He then slowly turned his head and smirked.

"Susanoo, turn and grab him," Sasuke commanded before his Susanoo turned around and reached out a gauntleted hand before (to the shock of those watching) grabbing an invisible Tatsumi out of thin air.

"Now, _**Susanoo: Crush!**_ " Sasuke said and Susanoo began to crush Tatsumi, who despite having his armor on, felt like he was being crushed in a death vice and screamed in pain.

"TATSUMI!" Mine screamed and she immediately dropped her gun case and took out a large gun-type weapon and trained it on the last Uchiha. Just when she was about to charge her weapon and try to blow Sasuke sky high, he ordered Susanoo to release Tatsumi and his chakra avatar dropped the brunette before dispelling and Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

Mine quickly ran to check on Tatsumi, who's armor had deactivated as soon as he hit the ground and she checked him over to discover that outside of some bruising on his body, he was relatively fine.

"Tatsumi, you ok," Mine asked the brunette who grunted and sat up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey you, why'd you back off all of a sudden." Tatsumi asked the last Uchiha who only looked dismissive at the question.

"Because there was no point in continuing the battle at that point. You were already beaten, continuing would have only added insult to injury. Besides, this battle was pointless, to begin with. You hired us to do a job, not prove how strong we are for the sake of pride. Be thankful I decided to hold back or things could have been a lot worse." Sasuke aloofly said stunning both Mine and Tatsumi.

" _He was_ _ **holding back**_ _! If that was him holding back, just how strong is this guy, or the rest of his teammates for that matter."_ Mine and Tatsumi thought to themselves, their comrades sharing that same sentiment.

 _~With Sakura~_

Sakura and Leone were both looking across from each other with both of them breathing heavily, Leone more so than Sakura. Both girls were getting pretty beat up and had landed some pretty stiff shots on each other with Sakura getting the better of it.

Leone was sure she had broken several ribs and that she had a broken jaw while Sakura sported several nasty cuts on her arms, legs, and torso along with a gash on her diamond-marked forehead that was dripping blood all over her face.

"Well, I'd say this fight isn't gonna last much longer. So, I'd say the next move decides it." Leone smirked at finally having a good challenge after a long time.

"Kinda looks that way," Sakura said with an equal smirk on her face and everything stopped for a second before Leone and Sakura charged forward.

Leone reared back and prepared to swing her claw in a decapitating strike, but Sakura literally beat her to the punch and caught Leone right in the face with a straight right cross that sent Leone flying backward and she landed at the feet of her comrades clearly unconscious.

"She knocked Leone out with one punch," Chelsea said in shock, almost dropping her lollipop from her lips.

"And I thought Leone's strength was scary, she just took her out with ease. What does that say." Lubbock said with a hint of fear in his voice as he looked at the triumphant grin on the rosette's face.

"The shocking part about it is, she was so at ease during the fight. Almost as if she was never in any doubt that she was in trouble." Sheele pointed out.

"Could it be that she was holding back just like her raven-haired teammate? And if so, just how strong are these three?" Najenda wondered with her subordinates asking themselves that same question.

 _~With Naruto~_

" _ **Yami o Kiru"**_ _from Akame ga Kill OST begins playing_

Naruto and Akame were locked in a fierce showdown with Akame using Murasame and Naruto having drawn his mother's dark-bladed katana and charged it with Sage chakra causing the blade to glow an orange color with cross-like chakra extensions at the hilt.

Both the blonde sage and the red-eyed assassin showed no intentions of backing down as they matched each other move for move with Naruto having the clear-cut advantage in speed and power, while the smaller and more graceful Akame had the edge in maneuverability and precision with her blade.

"Come," Akame said before she and Naruto shot at each other, their respective blades clashing at speeds too fast for the untrained eye to follow as Sakura, Sasuke and the rest of Night Raid looked on.

They both separated for a moment and circled each other before Naruto soon found himself on the offensive as he attacked with a series of fast, yet powerful swings of his mother's sword: first with a downward swing, followed by a right cross ward swipe and immediately followed up with a cross-ward slash in the opposite direction.

Akame somehow, albeit difficultly managed to block each slash before Naruto extended his hand and used _**Shinra Tensei**_ to send Akame flying backward. Naruto quickly sped after her looking to follow up on his attack. As Akame nimbly landed on her feet, she had to quickly block another onslaught of slashes from the blonde Sage.

Akame kicked Naruto back in an attempt to gain some separation before going on the attack, knowing she needed to end this now. She slashed at Naruto's neck before it was parried by Naruto's blade. Naruto followed up with a quick slash at Akame's legs that she dodged by leaping up and over and behind him.

"Eliminate," Akame said as she swung a decapitating slash at Naruto's head that, to her and her comrades' surprise was blocked by a second pronged blade.

"Too slow," Naruto said as he turned and swung his mother's blade at Akame's chest and the red-eyed assassin was forced to quickly jump back to avoid being cut in half. As she landed, however, she found two blades crossed in front of her neck and she looked back in shock to see the blonde standing behind her with both his blades at her neck.

"This fight is over, surrender now. I don't want to go any further, but I will if I must." Naruto calmly said and all of Night Raid was shocked at how easily Akame had just been beaten.

"Did I really, just see that? Did Akame just…lose?" Chelsea said in disbelief and this time, she really did drop her lollipop.

"She didn't just lose…she was dominated, handily," Susanoo said, equally as shocked as his redheaded teammate.

"She stood no chance against him from the beginning. It was clear that your friend was outmatched from the moment she raised her blade against him. The mere fact that Naruto was only going at about half-power means that this fight was decided well before the first attack." Sasuke said and the rest of Night Raid looked at him in disbelief.

" _He was only going at_ _ **half-power**_ _! Just how strong are these three monsters!"_ Everyone in Night Raid thought to themselves as Naruto and Akame rejoined them.

"I really hope we've proven our point General Najenda." Naruto impatiently said and the silver-haired General smiled in satisfaction and nodded.

"You certainly have Naruto, any group who can not only face but soundly defeat three of Night Raid's strongest effortlessly is definitely someone I wish to have on my side," Najenda said before extending her mechanical hand once more and Naruto hesitated for a few seconds before he shook it.

"Glad we've got that settled then, sorry we had to go so hard but we felt it was the best way to get our point across," Naruto said in a much more friendlier tone.

"I understand, I should be the one apologizing though. My team tends to be wary when it comes to allowing outsiders into our ranks, and they tend to go overboard a bit when seeing if they can truly be trusted." Najenda explained and Naruto nodded understandingly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Naruto said before turning to his rose-haired teammate.

"Sakura, fix them up will you," Naruto instructed and Sakura, who by now had healed herself up nodded before her hands began glowing with a green light and she walked over to the still unconscious Leone (who by now had returned to her normal form) and placed one hand over her ribs while placing another hand on her head.

All of Night Raid wondered what she was doing before a few minutes later she removed her hands and Leone's golden eyes opened and she sat up and breathed in and out and found, to her surprise that her ribs appeared to be mended. She gingerly reached up and checked her jaw and found that it had been fixed as well.

"This is awesome, it feels like I was never injured in the first place!" Leone said in amazement before turning to the rosette.

"How did you do that Sakura?" Leone asked and Sakura smiled proudly.

"I'm a combat medic of course. It's one of my signature techniques: _**Mystical Palm Technique**_. It allows me to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending healing chakra to an afflicted body part." Sakura explained amazing Leone and her teammates and this caught Akame's attention.

" _If she can do that with Leone's injuries, that I wonder what else she can do."_ Akame pondered as her thoughts drifted to a certain someone.

"I can fix up your bruised sternum and back as well if you'd like," Sakura said as she turned her attention to Tatsumi.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," Tatsumi said and Sakura's hands lit up again as she placed one on his chest and the other on his back. A few minutes later, his injuries had been healed as well and he thanked Sakura for her help.

"Good to see your back at full strength Tatsumi," Mine said before grabbing her head in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her fellow pinkette who waved her off.

"Don't worry about me, it's nothing." Mine dismissively said while holding her head, seemingly in deep pain, while trying her best to keep her eyes closed. These signs told Sakura all she needed to know.

"You're suffering from migraines, aren't you?" Sakura simply said and Mine's eyes went wide at how Sakura had figured it out before remembering that she was an experienced medic and sighing in defeat.

"Guess there's no point in trying to hide it. I was involved in a life-threatening battle recently, and the mental fatigue I suffered from the battle has caused me to have constant migraines." Mine confessed.

"Is that why your right arm is bandaged up as well?" Sakura asked and Mine relented, knowing that she'd probably figure it out on her own anyway.

"No, that was an injury I suffered long before that. I got my arm crushed and took a bullet to the shoulder as well. The injuries caused me to have some permanent nerve damage to my arm that doctors told me may never heal." Mine explained and Sakura nodded.

"Hold still for a moment," Sakura said as her hands glowed green again.

She placed both her hands on Mine's right arm and held them there for a few minutes. She then removed her hands from over her arm and moved them to her head. After a few more minutes, Sakura removed her hands once more and took a deep breath.

"There, that should do it. Try removing your bandages and moving your arm around." Sakura said and Mine hesitantly took off her bandages and experimentally moved her arm around a bit to test it. She then prodded the sides of her head a bit before she smiled.

"This is unbelievable! I feel as good as new, almost like I was never injured at all! Thank you, Sakura!" Mine happily said to her fellow pinkette and Chelsea looked hopefully at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura was it?" Chelsea asked the rosette and Sakura nodded before Chelsea held out her prosthetic hand.

"I was wondering if there were any limits to what that Mystical Palm Technique of yours could heal?" Chelsea asked the rosette and Sakura sadly smiled.

"Unfortunately, there are. The only injuries I can heal are internal or external injuries. My healing jutsu doesn't work on limbs that have already been severed." Sakura sadly said and Chelsea sadly hung her head.

"But, while I may not be able to regenerate severed limbs, my teammate Naruto can," Sakura said and Chelsea perked up at this and looked hopefully at Naruto.

"Well I'm not a healing expert like Sakura, but I'm sure your injury is nothing my Six Paths Sage Mode can't fix," Naruto said and he activated Six Path's Sage Mode for the second time today and Chelsea found herself enveloped in Naruto's power.

"Well, here goes," Naruto said as he placed his right hand over Chelsea's prosthetic left hand. An orange glow surrounded her arm before suddenly, to Chelsea's shock her prosthetic hand fell off and her normal hand restored itself before Naruto removed his hand.

"It's done." Naruto sighed before deactivating his Sage Mode as Chelsea tested out her restored hand before clenching her hand to form a fist and smiled brightly.

"This is awesome, thanks!" Chelsea gratefully said to the blonde who shook hands with the redhead.

"If you want, I can do the same for your arm and eye General Najenda," Naruto said and Najenda politely held up her real hand in decline.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright. I've long since moved on from the experience of losing my arm and eye. But it would seem there's more to you and your team than we first believed." Najenda said.

"I'll say, especially you Naruto. Anyone that can stand up to Akame in a swordfight and win has to have something special to them. And Akame's NEVER lost a fight." Tatsumi said.

"That reminds me, how did you get behind me like that during our battle Naruto? I never even saw you move." Akame questioned and Naruto smiled before taking out the tri-pronged blade that Akame recognized as the blade he used to block her from behind.

"That's what this blade was for. It's called a _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ and it was one of my father's signature tools. When I blocked your sword strike, I marked your blade with the mark on the handle and it allowed me to teleport in an instant to any location where my mark was." Naruto explained surprising Akame and her teammates at the aesthetics of the seemingly-simple weapon.

"What about how you were able to see the effects of Akame, Leone and Tatsumi's Teigu's and how Sasuke was able to see Tatsumi even with Incursio's invisibility Trump Card activated." Sheele curiously asked and Naruto and Sasuke both closed their eyes before they opened them to reveal the Sharingan in Sasuke's eyes and the Rinnegan in Naruto's eyes.

"This is called the Rinnegan, the technique you see in Sasuke's eyes is called the Sharingan. Both of these sets of eyes come with a slew of different techniques, one of which give us both the ability to see chakra: or any form of physical or spiritual energy." Naruto explained and Sasuke nodded.

"Akame's sword had a very strong chakra signature, so did your friend Tatsumi's armor. We also sensed a chakra signature from your friend Leone's belt." Sasuke said, once again stunning Night Raid.

"Alright then, how about that Susanoo technique your friend used during that battle with Tatsumi, how do you explain that one," Mine asked and Sasuke looked at the pinkette before his Sharingan flashed in his eyes once more.

"As Naruto stated before, the Sharingan gives me a number of advantages over my opponent. Being able to anticipate an opponent's moves and even copy other techniques chief among them."

"But the ultimate technique of the Sharingan is Susanoo. It creates a physical avatar that's not only a manifestation of my own will that fights on my behalf but also acts as the ultimate defense, being resistant to all physical attacks." Sasuke boasted leaving Night Raid speechless.

"Okay then, what about you Sakura, how were you able to go punch for punch with me so easily. I'm pretty sure you don't have fancy eyes and all, so what's your secret." Leone asked the rose-haired medic who grinned.

"Remember how I said I was a combat medic, well my skills have offensive capabilities as well. By refining my chakra control and focusing it, I can enhance my strength to devastating levels."

"By activating my Strength of a Hundred Seal, I can release large amounts of stored chakra which greatly amplifies the power of my techniques, allowing me to preform advanced medical ninjutsu with ease as well as enhancing my already impressive strength and healing capabilities."

"Not only that, but with just a single punch in my normal chakra enhanced state, I could decimate entire mountains or kill a human being with a single blow." Sakura proudly said and by this point, Night Raid was completely stupefied.

"And you didn't tell us all of this beforehand because…" Lubbock asked in disbelief only for the three shinobi to look at each other and smirk.

"Well, truth be told it's been a while since we've had a decent challenge and we were having too much fun. Also, we kinda knew from the beginning you were only testing us, so we decided to play along." Naruto confessed shocking Night Raid.

"You knew! But…but how did..." Najenda said equal parts upset and surprised.

"Well, thanks to my buddy Kurama it wasn't that hard to figure out. As soon as he told me that he wasn't sensing any negative emotions or any kind of true killing intent, it was kind of a dead giveaway." Naruto said and Night Raid just shook their heads at how easily they'd been figured out.

"It seems you three ninjas are just one surprise after another," Najenda said.

"I'll say, now I see why you three were so easily able to handle Akame, Leone, and Tatsumi. Hell, you three probably could have taken us all on and I'm still not sure we would've been able to stop you." Lubbock said.

"I'd have to agree with that statement, it's almost an unfair advantage that you guys can do so many things naturally that it would take people like us a Teigu to do," Chelsea whined.

"Wait, what's a Teigu?" Naruto said and Akame drew her blade again.

"I would have thought that was obvious by now. It's the weapons you saw us fighting with. Each one of us has a different Teigu. They're ancient weapons that were created by the First Emperor of the Thousand Year Empire years ago."

"Each Teigu grants the user different powers and some of them even come with hidden abilities, or 'Trump Cards'. This one is called _One-Cut Killer: Murasame._ It's a cursed katana that exudes a lethal poison. There is no antidote for it." Akame explained as she displayed her katana for Naruto, who was amazed at the swords ability.

"Well, my Teigu's called _The King of Beasts Transformation: Lionel._ This little number allows me to transform into a literal beast, enhancing my five senses along with my physical strength, speed, and regeneration." Leone boasted and Tatsumi nodded before taking out his sword.

"Well this is the key to my Teigu, and it's one that has a bit of sentimental value to me. It's called _Demon Armor: Incursio._ It's a full-body armor with an impenetrable defense that also greatly enhances my physical attributes as well as a sort of 'sixth sense' whenever danger's near."

"On top of that, the armor also has the ability to adapt and evolve as the result of battles against opponents I've faced, gaining new forms and abilities as time goes on," Tatsumi explained before Naruto found a razor-sharp wire at his throat.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've gone and revealed too much information about ourselves. So, unless you and your friends want to test out that earlier theory of mine and risk dying it looks like we're on the same side now." Lubbock said as he held the wire in front of Naruto's neck and Naruto lazily looked back at him.

"Is that supposed to scare me, because if so then it's not really working," Naruto nonchalantly said and Lubbock looked at him for a moment before smiling and withdrawing his wires into his gloves.

"I think I'm beginning to like you kid. You've actually got a set to stand up to a group of trained killers without worry of consequence." Lubbock said and Naruto smirked.

"Comes with the job description as shinobi. Hasn't been the first time, and sure as hell won't be the last. That's a nice little trick you've got there by the way, I'm guessing that's your Teigu?" Naruto asked and Lubbock nodded in affirmation.

"Sure is, this one's called _Infinite Uses: Cross Tail_. You noticed the wire threads coming out of the gloves, they're made from the body hair of a Super-Class dragon-like Danger Beast."

"They're razor sharp and tough as steel and can be used to attack, defend against, or immobilize opponents." Lubbock explained causing Naruto to whistle in amazement.

"That's a handy little gadget, no pun intended. It's no wonder you and your friends are such skilled assassins, with these Teigu giving you all of these abilities you're virtually unstoppable."

"Now on that note, General Najenda why don't you tell us why you brought us here." Naruto said and Najenda nodded before she began briefing him on the details of the mission.

"As your intel on us may have already told you, Night Raid is one of the covert divisions of the Revolutionary Army, determined to overthrow the corrupt Empire, and create a New Empire free of corruption."

"Night Raid main function is to handle reconnaissance and assassinations within the capital of the Empire. In addition, we are charged with recovering any Teigu discovered in order to boost the combat effectiveness of the Revolutionary Army."

"However, to oppose Night Raid, two groups were formed by the Empire in direct opposition to us: The Jaegers, led by General Esdeath; and Wild Hunt, led by the corrupt Prime Minister's son Syura."

"Both groups have caused many problems for Night Raid and we've had many near-death experiences at the hands of both groups. The Revolutionary Army is ready to launch a full-scale assault on the Capital soon and I decided if we're going into a battle of this magnitude, we need all the help we can get." Najenda explained and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You mentioned near-death experiences, what exactly happened. What exactly are we dealing with here." Naruto asked and the members of Night Raid looked at each other before nodding.

"One of the Jaeger's members, a psychotic bitch named Seryu that was once a member of the Imperial Police attacked myself and Sheele awhile back. All because she wanted to avenge the murder of her corrupt former captain, Ogre the Demon." Mine explained.

"I'm afraid that's mostly my fault. I was the one who killed Ogre in the first place, I should have been the one to deal with Seryu from the beginning." Tatsumi guiltily said before Sheele placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You did your job Tatsumi, no one blames you for what nearly happened to us. Besides, back then you were nowhere near the level you are now." Sheele kindly said.

"She's right, you would have only been more of a problem than you would have been any kind of solution. If you had tried to fight Seryu back then, she would have killed you easily." Akame flatly said and Tatsumi smiled at his two female friends.

"Thanks, Akame, Sheele I needed to hear that," Tatsumi said and Mine nodded before continuing her story.

"We fought against Seryu and her Teigu, _Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires_ and we both had the upper hand early on. But then Seryu activated Hekatonkheires's Trump Card called Berserker which morphed it into its monster form and she used it to try to crush me to death."

"Then Sheele had to break off her attack on Seryu, who she was moments away from killing to save me by cutting off the beast's arms with her own Teigu." Mine explained before Sheele showed Team 7 the giant scissors on her back.

" _Cutter of Creations: Extase_. It allows me to cut through even the toughest of objects with ease, even other Teigu." Sheele said and Mine nodded before carrying on with her story.

"After she saved me, however, I somehow managed to see Seryu about to shoot Sheele from a distance with a hidden gun she had stored in her mouth. Despite being in pain, I managed to get up and pull Sheele down out of the way with my already injured arm and the bullet missed Sheele and hit me in the arm." Mine told them.

"And that's how you injured your arm." Sakura reasoned and Mine nodded before Sheele picked up the story where Mine left off.

"Once we were down, Hekatonkheires tried to finish us both off. But with the last of her strength, Mine used her Teigu and blasted the beast away from us before collapsing unconscious from fatigue." Sheele said before Mine displayed her gun-type Teigu.

" _Roman Artillery: Pumpkin_. It's a heavy artillery rifle that fires bursts of concentrated spirit energy. It's power and range increase depending on the level of danger I'm in." Mine shared.

"After Mine had collapsed and with the Imperial Police closing in, I knew it was time for us to get out of there, so I activated Extase's Trump Card, which released a blinding flash of light and after grabbing Mine and Pumpkin, we made our escape, much to Seryu's rage." Sheele finished.

"Not long after that, I had a bit of a near-death experience of my own. Night Raid and the Jaegers were locked into a fierce battle, but eventually, we got separated. Afterwards, I attempted to kill a couple of the Jaegers on my own. Looking back on it, that was a mistake and it almost cost me my life."

"The first one I came across was the one named Kurome. Oh, by the way, she also happens to be the younger sister of Akame." Chelsea said and Naruto raised an eye at this and looked to Akame.

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." Akame quickly said and Chelsea continued her story.

"Well, I used my Teigu, _Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation_ to transform into another member of the Jaegers, a guy named Bols, and I prepared to try and kill Kurome. Problem is, before I could do it, we were interrupted by the real Bols which forced me to have to retreat."

"I attempted to reach for my Teigu to transform and escape, but before I could, I got my hand shot off by one of Kurome's undead puppets from her Teigu," Chelsea explained.

" _March of the Dead: Yatsufusa_. It's a katana blade that allows the user to reanimate and control up to eight corpses it has killed at a time." Akame chimed in making Naruto's eyes widen in amazement.

" _Sounds almost exactly like the_ _ **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**_ _technique."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"I continued to run away, but soon I was cornered by another of her undead puppets Natala. But just when I was about to be cut down, Tatsumi showed up and saved me, crushing Natala and flying off with me." Chelsea said before Tatsumi nodded affirmatively.

"Remember when I said my Teigu Incursio had the ability to evolve and adapt and I gained new powers and abilities as time went on. Well by the time we'd gotten to the battle with the Jaegers, I'd developed a sixth sense of sorts that I could sense whenever someone close to me was in danger."

"As I rushed to try and find Chelsea, I basically pleaded with Incursio to give me the strength to keep another of my comrades from dying and Incursio began to evolve into the form you saw me fighting in and this allowed me to get to Chelsea in time."

"But, forcing Incursio to evolve the way I did came with a price. This Teigu is made from the flesh of a Super Class Danger Beast named Tyrant. Forcing it to evolve means that now the weapon has begun to fuse with me. After a few more uses, I'll be turned into the beast itself." Tatsumi sadly said before an idea clicked into Naruto head

"Tatsumi, toss me Incursio's key for a moment," Naruto said and Tatsumi looked surprised at his request.

"Well, I'm not sure that would be a good idea, I'm really the only one that can use Incursio," Tatsumi said.

"Tatsumi, trust me on this, I think I may have a solution to your problem with Incursio," Naruto assured him and the brunette male hesitated for a second and looked to Mine and she nodded in assurance before he unsheathed Incursio and tossed it to the blonde, who jabbed it into the ground.

Naruto then stepped back and took out a scroll along with a brush and some ink. Night Raid watched with interest as the blonde Sage began drawing intricate marks on the scroll. After he was done he began running through a fast pace of hand signs before stopping.

"Seal!" He shouted before placing his hand on Incursio and a blinding flash of light appeared causing Night Raid to cover their eyes. When they opened them, they saw the blonde standing with a smile on his face and Incursio with a mark similar to the ones he'd drawn on the scroll.

"There, that should do it," Naruto said before Tatsumi stepped forward and carefully picked up Incursio and looked at the strange markings on it.

"What'd you do to Incursio." Tatsumi curiously asked and the blonde grinned.

"It's one of my clan's signature techniques, _**Fūinjutsu**_ , or the art of sealing. It allows me to seal anything like other objects, living beings, chakra, you name it into another object."

"I used my knowledge of sealing to place a _**Yin-Yang Release Seal**_ on Incursio that leaves it in a permanent state of balance, meaning while you can still use it, Incursio can no longer be forcibly evolved, so now you no longer have to worry about Tyrant taking control of you." Naruto proudly explained and Tatsumi was stunned as was the rest of Night Raid.

"Naruto, is there anything you ninjas _can't_ do? It's almost unfair how you guys can do so much more than we can." Mine pouted and Naruto chuckled at the pinkette.

"Believe me, you'd be surprised Mine. By the way, Tatsumi I can take care of your eye problem if you'd like." Naruto said as he motioned to Tatsumi's reddened eye and Tatsumi smiled at the observant blonde.

"So, you noticed that huh. Sure, if you can help out why not." Tatsumi said and Naruto activated his Rinnegan before placing a hand on Tatsumi's head. After a few moments, Tatsumi's red eye began to flash before it slowly began to morph back into its normal green color.

"Thanks, so dare I ask how'd you pull that one off?" Tatsumi quipped and Naruto grinned before explaining.

"Remember how I said my Rinnegan has a number of different techniques it grants me, well one of them is my _**Preta Path**_ which gives me the ability to absorb any form of chakra through physical contact."

"I used it to draw out all of Tyrant's negative energy from your body and destroy it," Naruto explained and Tatsumi just shook his head at how just when it seemed like the three ninjas couldn't get any stronger, they continued to be full of surprises.

"Well Chelsea, and Mine, and Sheele have already told you their stories, so now I guess I'll tell you mine. After a battle with Wild Hunt, Lubbock and I did some scouting in the Imperial Capitol, when we were caught in a trap by Syura's Teigu." Tatsumi began before Lubbock chimed in while showing them an odd-looking pendant.

" _Dimensional Formation: Shambhala_. It's a teleportation Teigu that allows the user to teleport people and objects over large distances, using markers placed at the target of the teleportation." Lubbock stated.

" _That sounds almost eerily similar to the effects of Kakashi-sensei's_ _ **Kamui**_ _."_ Team 7 thought to themselves.

"So, how'd you get a hold of it?" Naruto asked and Lubbock smirked.

"Well that's the fun part, Syura teleported us into the Imperial Palace. What he didn't expect was for Tatsumi to be as strong as he was. Needless to say, the two of us together were able to wipe the floor with Wild Hunt. Although we didn't really kill them, we were only fighting to escape." Lubbock gloated before Tatsumi continued.

"After taking care of Wild Hunt, we took Syura's Teigu from him and thought it would be a good time to escape. Unfortunately, that's when General Esdeath and General Budo showed up."

"Now I knew we may have been able to handle one of them by ourselves, but TWO of the Empire's strongest General's, even I knew we didn't stand a chance in that situation. So, I basically told Lubbock to take the Teigu and get the hell out of there." Tatsumi said.

"Naturally I objected to leaving a comrade behind, but what happened next didn't really leave me with any other choice. The Jaegers all showed up and they and General Esdeath and General Budo tried to attack us, but Tatsumi took the bullet in his evolved Incursio armor and it allowed me to teleport out of the palace to safety." Lubbock said.

"How I managed to survive the attacks I'll never know, but even then, I was still screwed. I was sentenced to be executed and General Esdeath was handling the execution personally."

"Thankfully, my team showed up just in time to save me and after an intense showdown that left General Budo greatly crippled after Mine almost blew a hole in his chest, we were able to get away," Tatsumi said and Naruto turned to Mine.

"How'd you do that? I'm guessing it had something to do with your Teigu." Naruto assumed and Mine nodded.

"It's Pumpkin's Trump Card, it allows me to create a blasting beam so overwhelming that it acts like a giant blade, cutting anything in its path. This power is unleashed according to how passionate my emotions are, but it also overheats Pumpkin, rendering it unusable for a while." Mine explained and Naruto raised an eye in amazement.

"Now how the hell did that General Budo guy survive that?" Naruto asked in slight disbelief.

"Well, that's mostly thanks to his own Teigu, _Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech_. It's a pair of gauntlets that allow him to use lightning as a weapon in both offense and defense. He used Adramelech to form a defensive force field to cushion the blast."

"While it didn't protect him completely, it negated about half of the blasts lethal damage, destroying his armor and compromising his ribs and lungs, or so we've heard." Mine said and Naruto nodded in understanding

"Sounds like these guys you're up against are monsters. And if you're going to try to take the fight to them, you're going to need more than just the three of us to do it."

"So, I think I'll bring a few friends along," Naruto said before grabbing one of his Hiraishin Kunai and vanishing in a flash. Several minutes later, he was back, but he wasn't alone.

"Night Raid, I'm sure you've heard stories about my status as the Jinchuuriki of Kurama correct, well allow me to introduce to you, the rest of my jinchuuriki friends: Gaara, Yugito Nii, Yagura Karatachi, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Killer B."

"Also, I'd like to take a moment to introduce three of my good friends from Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka, and his partner Akamaru, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara," Naruto said, introducing Night Raid to his ninja companions who looked a bit intimidated at the powerful-looking group of shinobi.

" _If these guys are anywhere near as strong as Naruto and his team, then we better not mess with them."_ Night Raid wisely thought to themselves.

"So, Naruto, these the rebels who sent for you guys," Kiba asked his buddy since childhood.

"Yeah, they're the ones. They're a gang of assassins named Night Raid. They're part of a rebel group called the Revolutionary Army looking to overthrow the corrupt Empire."

"Long story short, they're about to launch a full-on assault on the Capital and they need all the backup they can get since there are two groups within the Empire called the Jaegers and Wild Hunt that are just as powerful as them standing in their way. Naruto summed up and Shikamaru shook his head.

"Man, what a drag. We just get out of one war and now it looks like we're about to be pulled into another one." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but we can't just leave these guys to do this alone. We've at least gotta try to help them out." Choji said.

"Heh, that's fine by me, things were getting too quiet back home anyway. It was a bit boring really." Kiba said with a smirk.

"I'll second that notion, I needed some fun to make things interesting." The always energetic Fu said.

"You call aiding a rebellion in overthrowing a corrupt government fun?" The diplomatic Yagura said.

"Why not? Sounds easy enough, and it's nothing worse than what we've already been through." Roshi replied.

"He does make a fair point Yagura." Yugito chuckled.

"No doubtin' that cat, this'll be easy as pullin' rabbits out the hat." Killer B rhymed.

"So, on that note, what's the plan Naruto," Gaara asked his jinchuuriki brother.

"Okay, so from what we've learned each of the Jaegers and the members of Wild Hunt have powerful items called Teigu. They allow them to do things that we as ninjas can do naturally."

"If we take out each of them, we should be able to kill the Emperor, who is the head of the Empire easily," Naruto said.

"That's a well thought out plan Naruto, except there's just one thing. Remember what we said about the Prime Minister earlier, his name is Honest and he's the real mastermind behind the Empire, not the Emperor who's merely nothing more than a figurehead." Akame explained.

"So, if we take out this Prime Minister, the Empire will fall, sounds easy enough." The soft-spoken Utakata said and the equally reserved Han nodded in agreement.

"In that case, we should focus on eliminating the Jaegers and Wild Hunt first, and then set our sights on the real target," Han said.

"There's also the issue of taking out the two generals: General Esdeath and General Budo along with the Prime Minister's bodyguard Suzuka," Akame said.

"Suzuka was the lone survivor of a group of Honest's personal executioners that we eliminated: The Four Rakshasa Demons. She's so powerful that she's one of the only known people that can face off against a Teigu user without using one herself." Najenda explained and Naruto nodded.

"By the way, you never mentioned just how many of these guys are with Wild Hunt and the Jaegers or what kind of Teigu they use." Naruto pointed out and Najenda nodded.

"The Jaeger's consist of six members: The leader as I've said is General Esdeath who wields the elemental Teigu, _Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract_. It's the blood of a powerful danger beast that Esdeath drank that gives her manipulation over ice." Najenda said making Team 7 and the rest of the shinobi raise an eye in surprise.

" _If that doesn't sound exactly like the_ _ **Ice Release**_ _techniques the Yuki Clan was known for."_ They all thought to themselves.

"The other members are Seryu Ubiquitous, who as we told you wields the biological Teigu, _Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires_. A dog type Teigu that can grow to immense sizes and devour people."

"She also is equipped with ten special body modifications called _'Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings'_. They're ten incredibly powerful weapons created by the deceased Jaeger, Dr. Stylish that are as powerful as Teigu that she can interchange during battle." Najenda said, interesting Kiba.

"So, hold on a minute, there are different types of these Teigu things?" Kiba asked and Najenda nodded.

"There are many different types of Teigu. Some are weapon based Teigu like Akame's Murasame or Mine's Pumpkin, then there are elemental-based Teigu like Esdeath's Demon Extract or General Budo's Adramelech that can control lighting."

"Then you have biological Teigu like Seryu's Hekatonkheires or our very own Susanoo. Biological Teigu are incredibly unique as they can regenerate themselves where other Teigu can't and can only be destroyed when their core is broken." Najenda said and Naruto looked at the blue-haired man.

"Hang on a minute, you're a Teigu?" Naruto said and Susanoo smiled and nodded in affirmative.

"I would have thought you'd have figured that out by now. _The Speed of Lightning: Susanoo_ at your service. I'm also Najenda's Teigu partner." Susanoo introduced himself with a salute.

"Anyway, besides the two Jaegers I've mentioned, the others are Akame's sister Kurome, who wields the katana Teigu, _March of the Dead: Yatsufusa_ which, as Akame stated allows the user to control the corpses of up to eight people she's killed," Najenda said making the reincarnated jinchuuriki wince at hearing that while having flashbacks to their time under Obito's control.

"As for the rest, there's Wave who wields the armor Teigu, _Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot_ , which is basically an advanced version of Tatsumi's Incursio."

"Then there's Bols who wields the flamethrower Teigu, _Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante_ that produces flames that cannot be extinguished until the target is dead."

"Finally, there's Run, who wields the wing-type Teigu, _Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema_. As the name suggests it allows its user to gain wings which give them the ability to fly for a limited amount of time."

"It also enables the user to shoot feathers or launch one of the wings towards enemies, both easily capable of piercing through flesh. But it's weak at close-range combat."

"What about Wild Hunt, how many of them are we dealing with," Naruto asked.

"Well, Wild Hunt also consists of six members, Syura, the leader, and son of Prime Minister Honest. He once wielded the Teigu _Dimensional Formation: Shambhala_ until it was taken from him by Lubbock."

"The next member is Champ, who's known for his…'morally questionable' actions against children. He uses the Teigu, _Ace Solution: Die Leaguer_."

"It's is a six-orb-type Teigu. Each orb is imbued with an element that activates once thrown" Najenda said and the group of shinobi (particularly Sakura, Yugito, and Fu) felt their blood boil at hearing Najenda's description of Champ's despicable actions towards children.

"The next member is Enshin, a former pirate from the eastern seas. His Teigu is called _Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir_ , which is capable of creating aerial blades. The Teigu is affected by the lunar cycle and is at its strongest during the full moon."

"The next member is an alchemist named Dorothea. She wields a fang-type Teigu called _Blood Collection: Absordex_ that she uses to bite enemies in order to kill them, while also sucking out their blood. After absorbing blood from an enemy, Dorothea's strength and regenerative abilities become enhanced."

"Then there's Cosmina, a singer from the Western Country that was branded as a witch because of her voice that could manipulate people. She uses the microphone Teigu _Great Tremor: Heavy Pressure_. It can amplify the user's voice and turn it into ultrasonic waves capable of pulverizing the enemy by shattering their bones."

"The final member of Wild Hunt is Izou a master swordsman. Oddly enough, he's the only member of Wild Hunt who doesn't use a Teigu, but his swordsmanship is good enough where he seemingly doesn't need one." Najenda said and a plan formed in Naruto's head.

"Alright, I'm thinking each of the jinchuuriki will form teams of two with the members of Night Raid to counter the Jaegers along with the two generals. The rest of Team 7 along with Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru can deal with Wild Hunt."

"I'll team with Akame and we'll go after Kurome. Yugito, I want you to go with Sheele and you two will deal with Seryu. Utakata, you and Lubbock will take care of Run." Naruto plotted.

"If you don't mind Naruto, let me have Bols. I've got a personal score to settle with him," Chelsea said with a serious look in her eyes and the blonde Sage looked at her and nodded.

"Alright, but I'm sending Fu along with you for backup. Mine, I want you and Yagura to cover Wave." As for Leone, Tatsumi, B, and Gaara, I want the four of you to deal with General Budo and General Esdeath."

"Han and Roshi, you're with General Najenda and Susanoo. I want the four of you to sweep the Imperial Palace and take out any guards of bodyguards you see. This should give the rest of the Revolutionary Army an uncontested path to infiltrate the palace."

"As far as Wild Hunt is concerned, I want Kiba to carve up Champ. Choji, I want you to obliterate Enshin. Shikamaru, you're the best option to take care of Izou. Sakura can handle Cosmina and Dorothea on her own. And Sasuke can finish off Syura." Naruto finished and everyone nodded at the well-thought-out plan.

"What about the Prime Minister's bodyguard Suzuka, what should we do about her Naruto?" Sakura asked her teammate who shook his head.

"My guess is that amidst the chaos of the ensuing battle, in fear of his own life the Prime Minister will probably want to keep Suzuka close by himself and the Emperor as both a human shield and the last line of defense should anyone get past the Jaegers, Wild Hunt, and the Imperial Forces."

"In that case, it's probably a safe bet that we won't actually see Suzuka out during the battle, which means we won't have to deal with her until it comes time to take out the Prime Minister. At which time it'll just be a matter of eliminating her, which would leave him completely defenseless." Naruto theorized and everyone nodded in agreement at the valid points the blonde sage made.

"Very well, the rest of the Revolutionary army will be here to meet us tomorrow, for now, we should spend this time to prepare and strategize our attack," Najenda suggested and everyone nodded before each of the shinobi went off with their respective teams to prepare for the invasion.

 _~Later That Night~_

Tatsumi looked out over a clearing that was situated on a large lake. The brunette male had a lot on his mind as he thought about the impending battle against the Empire. His thoughts drifted to his late mentor Bulat and wondered what he would think of how far he'd come since losing him.

" _Bro, I wish you were still here. What would you think of me now?"_ Tatsumi thought to himself with a smile on his face before taking out Incursio's key and looking at the seals Naruto had placed on it again.

The blonde shinobi had said that Incursio was in a permanent state of balance and could be used without further worry of evolving and having Tyrant take over his mind. Well, Tatsumi decided it was time to test that theory as he took a deep breath and jabbed Incursio's key into the ground.

"INCURSIO!" Tatsumi screamed and a flash of red light later he was standing in Incursio's armor. He looked down at his reflection in the waters of the lake and noticed Incursio had changed.

Incursio now looked similar to its original form, only the gauntlets and feet of the armor were clawed similar to Incursio's second evolved form. The helmet of Incursio looked incredibly similar to Tyrant as well and the wings from his second evolved form remained the same also.

"It's as if my armor's different forms have merged, pretty cool," Tatsumi said as he deactivated Incursio before hearing footsteps behind him and he turned to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"Hey Sasuke, come to enjoy the sights?" Tatsumi asked the raven-haired shinobi.

"You could say that. I actually came to ask you about that armor of yours," Sasuke said and Tatsumi looked at him in surprise.

"Incursio, yeah what about it?" Tatsumi asked and the last Uchiha simply stared at him before he spoke.

"It's a very…interesting Teigu you have. The aesthetics behind it are somewhat similar to the effects of my Sharingan's Susanoo. Its ability to adapt and evolve over time, as well as its impregnable defense has me intrigued."

"What I wanted to know, is how did you come to possess such a powerful weapon?" Sasuke asked and Tatsumi smiled before looking at the sky in remembrance.

"Back when I first joined Night Raid, I was already a capable fighter, but I was nowhere near the same level as the rest of my comrades in Night Raid. I was this country boy from a small, poor village, who was far too naïve to survive as an assassin."

"Eventually, one of the members of Night Raid, Hundred Killer Bulat took me under his wing as his protégé. His training was tough, but I showed early signs of promise. So much so, that Bro hinted many times that he wouldn't be surprised if I was able to surpass him one day. He was right about that by the way."

"But, the life of an assassin is dangerous, and despite showing all the promise in the world, I was still so far behind everyone else. On one particular mission together, he and I were assigned the task of protecting one of the Prime Minister's political enemies aboard a cruise ship from a group called the Three Beasts."

"During that battle, I tried to hold off one of the Three Beasts while Bro dealt with a man who turned out to be his former master from his past. Unfortunately, I wasn't strong enough to hold off the Beast, which stopped Bro from landing the killing blow on his former master to save me."

"That proved to be a fatal mistake for Bro. While he ended up killing his former master, he ended up fatally poisoned in the process. With his dying moments, he passed on Incursio's key to me, allowing me to defeat the remaining Beast. But the damage had been done, my mentor Bulat, was dead."

"Ever since that day, I've guarded Incursio's key with my life. Taking all of the lessons, Bro taught me in order to grow stronger, and using them to live up to his vision of one day surpassing him." Tatsumi said and Sasuke looked at him before nodding and he began to walk away before stopping.

"You know, you and my teammate Naruto have a lot in common. You both were relative nobodies when you started out. And both of you have been through intense adversity in your lives, but you've both overcome that adversity to achieve greatness in your own way." Sasuke stated before walking off.

Tatsumi was shocked to hear about how similar he was to a man he considered more powerful then all of Night Raid combined. Motivated by this realization, Tatsumi made his way back to Night Raid's hideout with a renewed fire in his eyes.

 _~Elsewhere~_

Akame sat on the front steps of Night Raid's hideout as she thought about the upcoming raid on the Capital. She knew this was the best chance the Revolutionary Army had of freeing the continent from the corruption of the Empire and with their shinobi allies by their side, the could finally achieve peace.

"Thinking about our battle tomorrow Akame." she heard someone say and turned her head to see Naruto standing behind her.

"Yeah, you could say I'm a bit restless," Akame confessed and Naruto walked over and sat down next to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Earlier you mentioned your sister Kurome was a member of the Jaegers. If that's the case, how is she with the Empire and you're with the Revolutionary Army?" Naruto asked and Akame's red eyes looked at him before sighing.

"Before I joined Night Raid, I was an assassin for the Empire. My sister Kurome and I were sold to the empire at a young age and underwent a harsh training regimen to become stronger. I was able to withstand it, Kurome wasn't so lucky."

"The two of us were separated soon afterward and I was placed on a seven-man assassination team for the Empire. Kurome, on the other hand, was placed in another division and was subjected to cruel treatment as well as being forced to take body enhancing drugs to make her stronger." Akame explained and Naruto burned with rage at the idea of two sisters being treated like animals.

"Soon afterward, I began to see the corruption of the Empire, and when I was sent to kill the Boss, she invited me to join Night Raid, and I accepted. Unfortunately, Kurome doesn't have that luxury due to her constant reliance on those drugs."

"Even then, Kurome hates me for defecting. She sees me as a traitor and wants to kill me and add me to her Teigu's collection of undead puppets so, in her unstable mind, we can be together forever. I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

"I truly want to save my sister, but I'm afraid she may be too far gone at this point. "I worry that the only way I could save Kurome at this point is to kill her and it breaks my heart to think like that, but I just don't know what else to do," Akame said and she began to break down and cry before, to her surprise she was embraced by Naruto.

"Akame, I can only imagine what you're going through. I've honestly never had any real family or brothers and sisters of my own, so I don't know what it's like to deal with being at odds with a sibling."

"But I will say this, I know what it likes to care deeply about those precious to you. Even when those same precious people are the main source of our pain. That's why I swear, I'll do everything in my power to help you save Kurome." Naruto vowed and Akame looked at the blonde Sage with eyes filled with tears.

"But why, why would you help me when we barely know each other," Akame asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"That's easy because you're my friend. And I always go above and beyond to help out my friends. That's who I am." Naruto said with a grin and Akame smiled and hugged Naruto and the two embraced for a moment before separating and Akame wiped her remained tears.

"Thank you, Naruto. I think I'll go to bed now, I need to be in top form for tomorrow's raid." Akame said before going inside Night Raid's hideout and Naruto smiled at the red-eyed assassin before standing up.

"Hey Leone, you can come out now," Naruto called and said blonde woman stepped out from behind a nearby corner with a stunned look on her face.

"How'd you know I was there?" Leone said, surprised he'd sensed her so easily.

"I'm a sensor ninja Leone, it's part of my job to sense when people are eavesdropping on conversations." Naruto flatly said and Leone just shook her head.

"There really isn't anything you ninjas can't do is there. But in all seriousness, thank you. I overheard the whole thing between you and Akame, and I appreciate you consoling her and offering to help her." Leone said as she smiled at her fellow blonde.

"Hey, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't help a friend in need," Naruto said with his trademark smile and Leone smiled at the blonde's kindness and shook her head in amusement.

"You and Tatsumi are so much alike it's incredible. Anyway, we'd better get some rest, we've got a big day tomorrow." Leone said and Naruto nodded in agreement before both blondes turned in for the night.

 _"_ _ **Konna Sekai, Shiritakunakatta"**_ _by Miku Sawai begins playing_

* * *

That'll do it for Chapter 1 of this epic crossover. Boy, this was a long chapter, but I was glad how this one turned out and I hope you guys agree as well. There's actually a reason I chose to release the first chapter today because today marks the date of the very last release of the _**Akame ga Kill**_ manga. So, what better way to commemorate the ending of a great series by releasing a crossover for the series on the same day,

I figured that with the way Night Raid was with outsiders, they'd probably be hesitant to trust Team 7 unless they proved themselves to them first. I figured the best way to accomplish this, is to have Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke take on (in my opinion) Night Raid's 3 strongest members in Akame, Leone, and Tatsumi and come out on top in convincing fashion.

I hope everyone enjoyed the battle scenes between Sakura and Leone, Sasuke and Tatsumi, and (my personal favorite of the three to write) Naruto and Akame. While the outcome of the battles should have never been in doubt (basically anyone who bet on Night Raid beating Team 7 or even hanging in a competitive battle with them, _deserved to lose their money_ ) it was still a nice change of pace to see Night Raid in the role of being the ones getting their asses handed to them. Especially Akame who, to my knowledge, is the only member of Night Raid to have never lost a single battle throughout the entire series. If you can find a battle in which Akame has lost, go nuts but I sure as hell couldn't.

BTW, for anyone who may have missed it, I threw in a few tributes to the _**Star Wars**_ franchise during Naruto and Akame's fight as a nod to the release of the recent Star Wars film: Naruto's sword being infused with Sage Chakra to glow orange with cross-like chakra extensions at the hilt was a nod to Star Wars villain Kylo Ren. Also, Naruto using Shinra Tensei to send Akame flying back was a nod to the Force Push ability (or to narrow it down, Darth Maul's use of the force push during his duel with Obi-Wan Kenobi).

Now, concerning the near-death experiences of Night Raid, that was something I intended to do since before the beginning of this series, especially with most fans being so unhappy about so many fan favorites dying (myself included!) And in case you're wondering, yes this will be a common theme in my stories.

The decision to bring Sheele back was an easy one as I got _**SERIOUSLY**_ pissed when that bitch Seryu killed her (believe me, she's _**DEFINITELY**_ gonna pay for that in the _**WORST**_ way in the next chapter!) But, as mad as I was at Seryu, I gotta say a part of me was equally as ticked off at Mine.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Mine to death. But is anyone other than me just a little bit bothered at how Mine, who let me remind everyone is supposed to be a "Genius Sniper" seemed blissfully unaware of her surroundings after being saved by Sheele from Koro, knowing there was a dangerous psychopathic killer about ten feet away from you.

Like seriously, how does someone who's supposed to be a trained killed make an amateurish mistake like that. I make the argument, and I stand by the argument that had Mine been paying attention _like any trained assassin would have in that situation_ , that Mine could have probably saved Sheele from being shot by Seryu, which would have prevented her from being eaten and killed by Koro.

As for retconning Chelsea's death, that was an easy one to figure out. It was just a matter of having Chelsea go after Kurome first instead of Bols after the fight with the Jaegers and then fast-forwarding the evolution of Incursio to allow Tatsumi to get to her in time before she gets killed.

In reality, retconning Chelsea's death this way allows me to do two things. First of all, it allows me to keep Bols alive for a future confrontation with Chelsea in the next chapter in which I have something special planned. Won't say what it is, but I will say the plans I have for the two will be huge.

Secondly, by keeping Bols alive, it prevents a series of tragic events that happened in the canon storyline from happening. Think about it, had Bols not died, his wife and daughter would have never had a grave to visit meaning they would have never been brutally raped and killed by Wild Hunt.

Had THAT not happened, Run probably wouldn't have gotten so triggered by their deaths, that he wouldn't have gone after Champ alone like he did which ultimately led to Champ coming back and seeking vengeance causing Run to end up fatally wounded and turned into one of Kurome's puppets. So, by killing off Bols, Chelsea inadvertently caused the deaths of not one, not two, but _three_ people. Thanks, Chelsea.

As far as retconning Lubbock's death, that one's pretty simple. Since Tatsumi's upgrade was sped up, just have him and Lubbock waste Wild Hunt and steal Syura's Teigu before having Lubbock escape with the Teigu as Tatsumi sacrifices himself to allow his friend to get away.

As for retconning Mine being in a coma after the battle with General Budo, and retconning General Budo's death, I need the General alive for the next part of my story to make the battle more interesting. And in lieu of Mine being in a coma, I decided to go a different, more creative route where the constant mental fatigue from using Pumpkin caused her to develop migraines.

This is actually a nod to my mother who suffers from actual migraines, so I know quite a bit about the subject. Oh, by the way, anyone wondering how Susanoo is still alive it's really simple. In my stories, Esdeath learning her time-freezing Trump Card prior to the final battle against the Revolutionary Army will be retconned to her learning the ability AFTER said time.

Now sadly, the only character from Night Raid I won't be bringing back in this series is Bulat. I know there are some people out there that really liked Bulat (myself included), but the reason I've decided to leave him dead is that, as much as I hate to admit it, his death is the ONLY death in the series that remotely made sense.

Because let's be honest, when Tatsumi first joined Night Raid, he was the weakest member of the team BAR NONE. And even though he was a skilled fighter, he was still a liability against stronger opponents. We first saw that in the battle against Zanku the Beheader. Had Akame not shown up when she did, Tatsumi would have been killed.

So, there were only two ways the writers of the series could make him stronger: They could either create a Teigu for him specifically, or they could kill off one of the main characters and transfer their Teigu to Tatsumi.

They chose the latter. And, to be fair while killing off a cool character like Bulat may have been a bit of a dick move, it actually worked out brilliantly. As not only did Tatsumi grow stronger to be on the same level as his comrades, but transferring Incursio to Tatsumi proved to be one of, if not the key factor in putting the Empire down for the count.

By the way, for anyone wondering about Incursio's new form after being sealed by Naruto, it's pretty much Incursio's original version with the gauntlets, feet, helmet, and wings of Incursio's second evolution.

With the armor being in a permanent state of balance, I felt the best way to symbolize the change was to combine the original and completed stages of the armor. I actually got the idea of putting Incursio in a state of balance from looking at the aesthetics of Wave's Teigu Grand Chariot (which, I might remind you is an advanced version of Incursio).

I apologize if the interaction between Akame and Naruto at the end of the story was short, but it served its purpose, to plant the seed for Akame and Naruto's eventual pairing, and to allow Naruto to endear himself to not only Akame but to her Night Raid teammates as well.

Also, notice how near the end of the chapter Sasuke remarked how similar Tatsumi was to Naruto and Leone herself even lampshades this very sentiment. This serves as a bit of foreshadowing for a major upcoming scene involving the two in the next chapter. Again, won't say what it is, but I will say this, you guys are in for an absolute treat because it's going to be EPIC!

On a final note, I hope everyone enjoyed my choice of songs for this chapter. In this chapter, I decided to focus on songs from the anime. But don't worry music lovers, I have an all-star lineup of hard rock and heavy metal songs picked out for chapter two when we get into the good stuff, the battle between the Revolutionary Alliance (as I'm calling them) and the Empire.

So, until next chapter, tell me what you thought about this story and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm DarkChild316, and I'll see you next time.

 _ **HAVE A NICE DAY!**_

P.S., For those of you who want a little taste of what's in store for Chapter 2, if I get at least 10 reviews and 25 favorites on this story, I'll post a preview of Seryu's death scene on my _**DeviantArt**_ page as a journal entry.

Update: Nice job everyone, you guys not only reached the stated goal, you _shattered_ it! So, as promised, the sneak peek of Seryu's Death Scene is up on my DeviantArt page now as a journal entry. My username on DeviantArt is the same as it is here.


	2. Kill The Enforcers: Part I

Well here we are again ladies and gentlemen, and this is where we get into the good stuff, the battle between the now-named Revolutionary Alliance and the Empire. As I said, the action in this chapter, appropriately titled: _**"Kill the Enforcers"**_ is going to be off the charts, so strap yourselves in everybody because once again… _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Akame Ga Kill**_ or any of the characters or songs used in this chapter.

Author's Notes: As in previous stories involving her, Fu is a kunoichi of Sunagakure having migrated there after being resurrected due to Takigakure not wanting her back.

Also, to give her a level playing field with everyone else in this upcoming battle, Chelsea will be much more adept as a fighter, being skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using her needles like senbon. I'll get into more detail about this later in the story.

Finally, all the Tailed Beast Chakra Modes for the other jinchuuriki in this story were designed by me with the help of my good friend _**mindmaster123**_. So, be sure to shout him out in the comments because he really helped me get through the headache of designing these special jinchuuriki cloaks.

* * *

Inside the Imperial Palace, a meeting was taking place between Emperor Makoto and Prime Minister Honest along with Esdeath and the Jaegers (minus Seryu Ubiquitous) and Syura and Wild Hunt. Tensions were at boiling point after Lubbock's escape from the Palace with Syura's Teigu and the failed execution of Tatsumi, the latter of which especially had Syura seething with rage, with Tatsumi being the cause of the former.

"Damn that boy, the next time I see him I swear he's as good as dead! I'll personally see to that!" Syura fumed as his Wild Hunt subordinates, who were equally as pissed at Tatsumi and Lubbock for basically cleaning their clocks shared his sentiments.

"I don't think you're in any position to make idle threats Syura, particularly in your currently powerless state." Esdeath bluntly said while the Jaegers, who were not at all fond of Syura and his band of bastards just sat back and enjoyed Syura's tantrum over being owned by two members of Night Raid.

"What was that? You'd better watch what you say to me Esdeath! It's your fault the boy is still alive in the first place! If you would have had the guts to actually _kill the bastard_ instead of trying to keep him as your pet, then he wouldn't be such a nuisance now!"

"And while we're on the subject, just where the hell were you and the rest of the Jaegers when that boy and his little lapdog of a partner snuck into this palace, cheapshotted me and the rest of Wild Hunt, and then ran off with my Teigu? Where the hell were you on that one?!" Syura demanded.

"If I recall correctly Syura, _you're_ the one that teleported _them_ into the palace. Of course, what you didn't count on was the fact that Tatsumi was a stronger man that you and the rest of your little misfits combined."

"You have no one to blame for your plan coming back to bite you in the ass but yourself and now look at what you've been reduced to, a sniveling weakling cowering behind the backs of his band of lackeys." Esdeath scathingly said and the Jaegers (particularly Kurome and Wave) smirked at seeing Syura put in his place by their leader.

"Why…you, BITCH!" Syura raged as he lost control of his temper and was about to charge at Esdeath, who drew her rapier while the Jaegers and Wild Hunt were about ready to defend their respective leaders.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" a voice authoritatively shouted and all parties looked up to see General Budo standing in the room with Adramelech aimed threateningly at both Esdeath and Syura.

"There will be no violence in this Palace, particularly when the Emperor is present! You two want to fight someone, save your anger and your aggression for the Revolutionaries!"

"Because if I ever catch either of you attempting to fight inside of Palace grounds again, I'll kill both of you, understood!" General Budo demanded, his voice hoarse from his compromised ribs, but still intimidating enough to get his point across.

Both Esdeath and Syura glared at each other before they both backed down along with the rest of the Jaegers and Wild Hunt. General Budo nodded before lowering his weapon and joining the rest of the Empire's enforcers in the meeting.

"Now that you mention the Revolutionaries General Budo, outside of the two incidents here in the Palace they've been awfully quiet as of late. Even the normally active Night Raid hasn't been spotted causing trouble recently." Emperor Makoto pointed out.

"I agree. They're recent actions, or lack thereof is highly suspicious. They're up to something, and it can't be anything good." General Budo said with his arms folded in thought.

"Now General, I'm sure Night Raid is probably still recovering from their near brush with death after escaping the Palace. Besides, the Revolutionary Army's forces don't hold a candle to the Empire's finest, what's the worst they can do?" Honest said while eating a piece of chicken.

"You underestimate them. Your arrogance and your ignorance is your weakness." General Budo said as he looked at the corrupt Prime Minister with disdain who dismissed the General's offhanded insults about him.

"As is your stubbornness old fool. Sure, we may have suffered a few setbacks as of recent, but it's nothing to be extremely bothered about. The fact remains that Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army are virtually powerless before the might of the Empire's finest. There's virtually no way they could really threaten us." Honest arrogantly said, reaching for another piece of meat.

No sooner had he said that did a huge explosion sound through the walls of the palace and everyone in the Emperor's meeting room was knocked out of their chairs by what felt like a massive earthquake with Honest nearly knocking himself out as he fell out of his chair.

"What the hell was that?" Esdeath irritably said as she rose to her feet.

"It felt like a damn bomb going off inside of the palace," Syura said, equally as miffed as Esdeath.

"COMMANDER! We've got a MAJOR problem on our hands!" Seryu screamed as she came running into the room with a look of absolute panic on her face.

"Seryu, report. What the hell is going on?" Esdeath commanded her subordinate.

"Commander, The Revolutionary Army has launched a full-on attack on the Capital! And even worse, they're being led by Night Raid along with what appears to be several hostile unidentified Teigu users! They're taking out all our soldiers and bodyguards left and right and they're advancing towards the Imperial Palace fast! Seryu said in a frenzied panic.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Esdeath shouted in outrage.

"HOW DARE THOSE BASTARDS!" Syura shouted, just as pissed as Esdeath.

"Well, what the hell are all of you still standing here for?! Jaegers get out there and kill every one of them!" Esdeath ordered.

"Wild Hunt, that goes for you too! Don't leave a single one of those bastards alive!" Syura commanded and with that, the Jaegers and Wild Hunt took off and scattered throughout the Palace with Syura, Esdeath, and Budo right behind them with fury in their eyes leaving Emperor Makoto and Prime Minister Honest alone.

"I think you may have spoken a little too soon Minister." Emperor Makoto said to Prime Minister Honest referring to the Minister's earlier comment of Night Raid not being able to threaten them.

"We should get you to the throne room, your majesty. I think you and I will be safe there with my hired bodyguard Suzuka." Honest said and the young Emperor nodded in agreement before the two of them made their way to the throne room.

 _~Meanwhile~_

The Jaegers had each split up throughout the Capital to seek out the members of Night Raid separately. Kurome had taken off by herself to look for her sister Akame. Seryu went to look for Sheele and Mine to even the score with them. Meanwhile, Bols, Wave, and Run had each taken off in separate directions to track down Night Raid.

Meanwhile, Wild Hunt had stuck together, hoping to catch Night Raid off guard and use the numbers game to gang up on them and take them out. They were especially hoping to run into Tatsumi or Lubbock again, so they could take their time in making their deaths as painful as possible.

 _ **"Sleep Now In the Fire"**_ _by Rage Against The Machine begins playing_

"Where the fuck are those bastards," Enshin said with Shamshir in hand, ready to go at a moment's notice as Wild Hunt searched the grounds near their headquarters for the Revolutionaries.

"They're here somewhere keep looking. We'll find them and kill them one-by-one." Dorothea said.

"Not unless we find you first." They heard someone say before they saw a kunai thrown in their path with a tag on it. The tag then lit up like a fuse and all of Wild Hunt looked at the knife in horror.

"It's a damn bomb, scatter!" Enshin said as Wild Hunt scattered just before the paper bomb went off, creating a huge explosion.

"That was too close," Dorothea said before she ate a devastating punch to the face, courtesy of Sakura.

"Surprise!" Sakura said as the punch sent Dorothea flying back into the headquarters.

"What the…who the fuck is this bitch," Enshin said.

"I'd be less worried about her, and more worried about me if I was you." He heard someone say before Enshin was knocked stupid by Choji's expanded fist.

"Enshin, are you okay?" Cosmina said before she was sent flying into the headquarters just like Dorothea, courtesy of a Sakura kick.

"Who the fuck are these filthy animals," Champ said as he prepared Die Leaguer for an attack.

"We're you're executioners." Champ heard someone say before two rotating cyclones came charging into Champ tearing him limb from limb.

"So, this is the power of the Revolutionaries." The stoic Izou said as he calmly watched the massacre play out in front of him.

"No, this is the power of shinobi." He heard someone say before quickly moving to avoid what he noticed to be a shadow moving towards him.

"So, you read my attack. Smart move." Shikamaru commended.

"It was quite an effort on your part to try and catch me off guard shinobi, I can already tell you will make a fine prey for Kousetsu's next meal." The bloodthirsty Izou said before drawing his blade and moving to engage Shikamaru.

Meanwhile, Champ, Dorothea, Enshin, and Cosmina slowly made their way to their feet, glaring hatefully at the three shinobi standing in their way. Sakura activated her _**Strength of a Hundred Seal**_ while Choji had his _**Multi-Size Technique**_ activated and was towering over all of his friends. Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru were all ready to go at a moment's notice as well.

"So, who wants to get their ass kicked first." Kiba confidently said.

"Rebel bastards, we'll show you what happens when you cross us," Enshin said as he used Shamshir to send several aerial blades at the three shinobi, who quickly dodged before going on the attack.

Enshin then had all the wind knocked out of his body by a massive fist courtesy of Choji which knocked him into the air, before Choji grabbed him in midair with his other hand and threw him headfirst into the ground.

"So, you pieces of trash wanna play rough huh? Alright, try this on for size." Champ said, adjusting his cap, before throwing Die Leaguer's Explosion Orb and Storm Orb at the shinobi. Kiba and Akamaru tore through the large whirlwind and massive explosion using _**Fang Passing Fang**_ before slicing apart Champ, dealing heavy damage to the serial child rapist.

Champ made it back to his feet, only to be sucker punched in the face by a shadow clone of Kiba. The punch sent Champ flying back and the Kiba clone got on all fours before the real Kiba leaped off the clone's back and delivered a mid-air superman punch to Champ that sent him crashing into the ground.

Champ got up once again, albeit slower this time and now highly pissed off and decided he'd had enough of these filthy animals. He decided to throw both the Flame and Rot Orb of Die Leaguer to completely destroy his opponents.

Kiba and Akamaru, knowing by instinct the orbs can't be anything good swiftly dodged the attacks with their inhuman speed before they both transformed using their _**Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf**_ fusing into a two-headed wolf.

" _ **Fang Wolf Fang**_." Kiba and Akamaru said before rotating at violent speeds and rocketing at Champ. Champ tried to use his Teigu to protect him by spinning his orbs to create a shield but thanks to the destructive power of their combined jutsu, Kiba and Akamaru tore right through it before plowing into Champ and sending him crashing through a wall of Wild Hunt's headquarters.

Champ gingerly got to his feet, breathing heavily with blood pouring from his mouth as he saw Kiba and Akamaru approaching him with a feral look on their faces. Like two hounds of hell stalking their victim, they moved in for the kill.

"What…the fuck…are you!" Champ said, fear creeping into his dark heart.

"Your death." Kiba and Akamaru said before using _**Super Fang Wolf Fang**_ to tear straight through Champ, spraying blood and gore everywhere and leaving a gaping hole where his large belly once was. Champ's eyes went wide before dropping to the ground, dead as a stone.

Meanwhile, Enshin had recovered somewhat and was attempting to use Shamshir to carve Choji to pieces. However, with the moon not being out due to it being daylight, he was at a bit of a disadvantage with Shamshir not being at full power.

" _Dammit, these bastards timed their attack at the worst time. With the moon not being out, I can't use my Teigu's full effect. No matter, I'll just cut him up him the old-fashioned way."_ Enshin thought to himself before going on the attack.

"Double-Pronged Attack," Enshin said before swiftly slashing the air twice and sending cross-shaped aerial blades at Choji. Choji smirked before using _**Human Bullet Tank**_ to turn himself into a massive ball of destruction that tore through Enshin's weakened aerial blades (much to his shock) and attempted to mow Enshin down, forcing Enshin to just barely move out of the way.

"What the fuck is this guy, some kind of human pinball or something," Enshin said in bewilderment before preparing Shamshir to attack again. He created a barrage of aerial blades that he sent at Choji, hoping to cut him down to size.

But Choji once again tore right through the blades before bowling over Enshin like a pin in an alley. Enshin was once again sent flying before crashing into the ground. The former pirate weakly made his way back to his feet, angrily glaring at his new enemy.

"Take your best shot, motherfucker!" Enshin said defiantly, spitting at Choji while trying to hold Shamshir threateningly at the Akimichi shinobi.

"Fine with me, _**Butterfly Bullet Bombing**_ ," Choji said using his _**Calorie Control**_ and concentrating all of his unique chakra into his right fist and putting his entire body weight behind it, he sent his fist crashing into Enshin's jaw with a wicked uppercut. The sheer force and power of the punch completely took Enshin's head off his shoulders, sending his head flying where it rolled over to Akamaru and was crushed by the massive ninken.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having no trouble holding off Cosmina and Dorothea. Even with the 2-on-1 advantage, the two Wild Hunt enforcers were finding themselves being severely outmatched by Sakura.

 _ **"Bombtrack"**_ by Rage Against The Machine begins playing

"Heh, that all you two got. Come on, I was at least hoping for a bit of a challenge." Sakura confidently said as Dorothea angrily glared at the rosette while Cosmina maintained her insane façade, smiling madly at Sakura.

"Guess it's time for another performance. Let's see how you like my symphony of death." Cosmina said with a showman-like smile, striking a pose with her hand in the air and her microphone to her lips before she began singing into Heavy Pressure, the Teigu amplifying her voice and turning it into ultrasonic waves.

Sakura punched the ground causing several large stones to fly into the air. These stones absorbed the shockwaves of Heavy Pressure's attack and neutralized them before Sakura went on the attack, rushing at Cosmina and blasting her with a flurry of crippling punches before jacking her jaw with a solid right hook that sent her crashing into Dorothea.

"Damn her!" Dorothea angrily said as she got to her feet as Sakura walked up to her and she made a powerful swing at Sakura that against any other human being, would have knocked them back from the strength she had thanks to her body modifications. But Sakura simply caught her fist (much to Dorothea's shock) and buried her knee into her abdomen.

"You call that a punch? Let me show you how it's done," Sakura said as she pulled Dorothea towards her using the fist she still had a hold of and decked her right in the face with a vicious left cross, before sending her flying with a right straight punch. Dorothea skidded across the ground like a stone across the water before crashing into a nearby tree.

"You bitch, you'll pay for ruining my beautiful face!" Dorothea angrily snapped as she got to her feet and Sakura raised an eye at the woman's short temper.

" _And people say I have a short fuse? This woman blows her top more than a volcano!"_ Sakura thought to herself as Dorothea and Cosmina, who had also made it to her feet prepared to attack.

"Let's see how much of a cocky bitch you are after this," Dorothea said as she used a special gas that could petrify an enemy to try and stop Sakura, before hopefully using Absordex to drain her of her blood.

"Let's turn up the volume and sing a melody to your death." Cosmina smiled before she began singing once again into Heavy Pressure, this time with a higher frequency striking several stage-like poses as she sang.

Sakura, knowing the gas had to be either poison or something else dangerous and knowing how damaging the sound waves could be pulled out a scroll that Naruto had given to her and opened it. After channeling her chakra into it, a _**Vacuum Seal**_ was activated that sucked in all the gas as well as the sound waves.

Dorothea and Cosmina barely had time to register this before Dorothea ate a kick to the face that almost took her head off along with a devastating elbow that almost shattered her jaw before delivering a solid jab-hook-uppercut combo to Cosmina followed by grabbing both of their heads and smashing them together, nearly knocking both women out.

Dorothea got up with rage in her eyes with her face momentarily returning to her elderly appearance. She decided she was done playing games with this woman and decided to end her now. Cosmina, who had also made it to her feet had also decided that it was time to put an end to the rosette medic.

Cosmina used her alchemy to summon a monster from her blood while Cosmina turned up Heavy Pressure to full power output. Cosmina began to sing into her Teigu which produced sound waves of the highest, and most damaging frequency while Dorothea sent her monster to attack and corrode Sakura.

As the sound waves and the monster closed in on Sakura, however, Sakura smirked before to the shock of Cosmina and Dorothea, a massive humanoid avatar of chakra formed around Sakura to protect the rosette and destroy both the sound waves and the attacking monster.

"Right on time, nice save Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, looking up to the last Uchiha who had arrived just in the nick of time to assist Sakura.

"Don't mention it, now take care of those two and let's keep moving," Sasuke said and Sakura nodded before deciding to wrap this fight up.

Sakura emerged from Sasuke's _**Complete Body-Susanoo**_ with a triumphant grin on her face and the next thing Cosmina and Dorothea knew, the rosette was in front of them as she punched straight through Cosmina's chest, her heart in her hand and Cosmina violently coughed blood before collapsing over dead. Dorothea screamed in horror and fell backward and began crawling back in fear as Sakura slowly stalked her, moving in for the kill.

"No, please I beg you don't kill me. Killing me would be such a blow for all of humanity. All of my life I've been trying to find the key to immortality and I believe it could be achieved by stealing energy from others in order to extend one's own life." Dorothea begged.

"So that's why you look so young, that's quite an interesting philosophy. But I'm afraid it's like the old saying goes: 'No one lives forever.'" Sakura said before continuing to move in for the kill.

"NO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I WANT TO LIVE AND BE YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL FOREVER!" Dorothea frantically pleaded with tears in her eyes before Sakura placed her hands on her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not into sparing merciless sociopaths like you. So, you're gonna have to die." Sakura mercilessly said before using her strength to turn Dorothea's head 180 degrees before tearing it off completely, killing her in a snap.

As for Shikamaru, he was currently locked in a battle of attrition with Izou. Neither man was willing to give an inch and both warriors fought with a sense of caution as they both knew that the first person to make a mistake would pay for it with their life.

"I commend you, shinobi. You're will to survive has earned my respect. Kousetsu hasn't been this excited to feed on the blood of someone in ages." Izou said.

"Heh, thanks. You're not too bad yourself. It's a shame you're gonna have to die, you would have made one hell of a ninja." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Who said I was going to be the one to die," Izou said with a bloodthirsty grin before going on the attack. Shikamaru dodged a series of fast, lethal slashes from Kousetsu before drawing his late sensei Asuma's blades and infusing them with his chakra using his _**Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique**_ to try and pierce Izou's shadow and catch him in place.

Izou, understanding on instinct what the shinobi was attempting to do, blocked the blades with Kousetsu before unleashing several more slashes from the draw of his blade. Shikamaru blocked the attacks before pushing Izou back using materialized shadows formed from his _**Shadow Sewing Technique**_.

Izou leaped back to avoid the shadows before he was forced to block a barrage of kunai knives that were thrown at him by means of Shikamaru's _**Shadow Gathering Technique**_ that continued to push him back. Shikamaru followed up by charging at Izou and taking a swing first at Izou's chest with one blade before he took a swipe at Izou's legs with the other. Izou blocked the first strike before he jumped up and out of the way of before ending up behind Shikamaru.

"Die shinobi," Izou said before swinging Kousetsu at Shikamaru's back to cut him in half where he stood. Suddenly, however, he soon found himself paralyzed and unable to move at all. He then saw, much to his shock a series of shadows ensnare his arms and legs, causing him to drop Kousetsu.

"Didn't think I saw that one coming. I was two steps ahead of you the whole way Izou, look behind you." Shikamaru said as he turned around with a smirk on his face and Izou looked back to see, much to his shock a large, deep crater in the ground with shadows emerging from it.

"That crater…" Izou said, realization finally hitting him.

"Looks familiar doesn't it? That's because it's the same crater Sakura made when she punched the ground to block Cosmina's attack earlier during her fight. I was pushing you back towards the crater the whole time to trap you with the _**Shadow Imitation Technique**_ and kill you with the _**Shadow Neck-Binding Technique**_."

"Huh, well-played shinobi. Using the art of deception to lead me to my death, your skills are indeed far superior to those of mine. As a reward, take Kousetsu with you so that it may continue to feed." Izou offered and Shikamaru shook his head in decline.

"Thanks for the offer, but swordplay isn't really my style," Shikamaru said as he formed a hand sign and a shadowed hand appeared on Izou's neck that strangled him and broke his neck, killing him in an instant.

"Man, what a drag. That guy caused me to use up so much of my chakra to beat him and we've still got so many of these bastards left to beat." Shikamaru said as he took out a cigarette and lit it using Asuma's old lighter.

 _~At the Imperial Palace Gates~_

Imperial Guard soldiers and bodyguards from the Imperial Fist temple were doing all they can to contain the chaos of the invading revolutionaries. But the deadly alliance of the revolutionaries and the shinobi was proving to be far too much for even the strongest of the Empire's forces to handle.

 _ **"Let Me Hear You Scream"**_ _by Ozzy Osbourne begins playing_

"These guys got the drop on us. But as long as we have the numbers advantage we should be able to wipe these rebel bastards out." one Imperial guard said.

"Are you sure about that?" Susanoo said as he wielded his signature Wolf Fang Mace to cut down Imperial Guards with Najenda aiding him in his fight while Han and Roshi were wiping out Imperial Fist bodyguards left and right.

Susanoo swung his mace and the blades of the weapon shredded apart a line of Imperial guards in his path. Najenda swung a devastating blow with her prosthetic limb that took the head off one guard before kicking another guard in the chest, knocking him over before stomping on his skull with all her strength and crushing it.

"Susanoo, dodge," Najenda called out before launching her prosthetic limb in his direction and Susanoo leaned backwards in a matrix-style maneuver as the prosthetic fist went sailing over him and into the chest of an Imperial guard that was trying to sneak attack Susanoo, killing him by stopping his heart from the massive blow to the chest.

"Right on target Najenda, perfect execution." Susanoo complimented as Najenda reeled in her prosthetic limb before grabbing an Imperial guard by the throat with her mechanical arm and throwing him over to Susanoo, who impaled the defenseless bastard with his mace before activating it, ripping him to pieces from the inside out.

"I'd love to see Michael Myers do something like that." Najenda smiled at her Teigu partner before he formed an annular defensive shield to guard against two charging Imperial guards who were firing at him with blasters.

Susanoo then leaped before he caught the first guard in a headscissors before snapping his neck with his legs and then crushing it on the ground with his knees. He then snared the other guard in a side headlock before viciously snapping his neck as well and then destroying it by smashing it into the ground.

Najenda caught one guard with a devastating uppercut with her mechanical limb that turned his head into pulp before firing her arm once again. After catching onto a nearby statue, she swung from the structure before delivering a missile-like kick to the face of another guard that shattered his skull and killed him before he even hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Han and Roshi were absolutely obliterating the bodyguards of the Imperial Fist temple. Even the highest-ranked masters were proving to be of no match to the two powerful holders of Son Goku and Kokuo.

"Han, I'd say it's time we stopped playing games and got serious," Roshi said to his fellow Iwa jinchuuriki.

"My thought exactly Roshi," Han said before both jinchuuriki gave each other nods of understanding, knowing they both had the same thing in mind. Soon both jinchuuriki's bodies began glowing with chakra, Roshi a red and green and Han a white and tan.

Roshi's chakra began to take the shape of a long-sleeved ethereal qipao jacket with an ethereal sash around his waist, pants, fighting shoes, and ethereal ribbons around his ankles and wrists. His look was completed with a fighting headband with Iwagakure's insignia and his eyes became yellow with white pupils like Son Goku's.

Han's chakra took the shape of an ethereal long-sleeved tunic, pants, kung-fu shoes, and chakra armor covering his shoulders, forearms, and hips, and a hat with the Iwagakure insignia on it on his head. His eyes were also a dark blue-green with red markings under them just like Kokuo.

" _ **Four-Tails Chakra Mode!**_ " Roshi aggressively shouted.

" _ **Five-Tails Chakra Mode!**_ " Han calmly said.

"You're Teigu tricks don't scare us rebel scum." Said an Imperial Fist master.

"They should," Han said before he and Roshi went on the attack again.

" _ **Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength!**_ " Han said as he activated his unique Kekkei Genkai and released burst of steam from his chakra armor to power his attacks before nailing one bodyguard with an _**Eruption Propulsion Fist**_ that stopped his heart and sent him crashing into a wall from the force of the blow before brutally crushing another bodyguard courtesy of a devastating _**Eruption Strong Foot**_.

Han then decided to pull out a few new techniques he's been working on and deflected the strikes of an Imperial Fist master before catching him in the sternum with his new _**Eruption Strong Elbow**_ , shattering his sternum and ribcage and causing him to drop dead as a stone (no pun intended) before Han caught the fist of another master and snapped his arm in two before blasting him with his _**Eruption Propulsion Knee**_ right in the face, tearing his head off in a bloody display.

Roshi meanwhile was wiping out bodyguards with as much ease as his fellow Iwagakure jinchuuriki. Roshi was also bringing out a few new moves of his own, using his new _**Lava Release: Great Lava Lake**_ to create a large lake of lava that trapped and melted the bodyguards caught in it, before parrying the fist of an oncoming master and using _**Lava Release: Scorching Foot Stomp**_ to crush his head into the ground while the intense heat radiating off him burned several others close to him.

Roshi then used his _**Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique**_ to burn several bodyguards alive with multiple boulders of molten rock before wiping out another set of them using his _**Flower-Fruit Mountain**_ technique to bury them underneath an explosion of molten rock.

"Who the hell are these monsters!" One bodyguard said as he and the rest of the remaining bodyguards began running away in fear from the terrifying assassins and shinobi along with the remaining Imperial guards.

"Oh no you don't! Susanoo, Han, Roshi, time to end this," Najenda said as she began channeling her life energy into Susanoo and he morphed into his Magatama Manifestation mode. Meanwhile, Han and Roshi began charging up for one of the jinchuuriki's signature techniques.

"Ame no Murakumo," Susanoo said as he generated a very long transparent sword from energy stored in the magatama on his chest.

" _ **Tailed Beast Ball**_." Han and Roshi said simultaneously before firing the concentrated balls of chakra at the retreating Imperial troops, while Susanoo swung his blade at the troops as well. The troops looked back in horror just in time as Susanoo's blade sliced them in half before they were blown to oblivion by the combined _Tailed Beast Balls_.

"Good work everyone, that should allow the rest of the Revolutionary Army a clear path into the Palace. Let's keep moving and find the others. We may be able to assist them." Najenda said as they continued moving into the palace.

 _~At the Capital's Graveyard~_

Sheele cautiously walked through the Capital's graveyard as she searched for her target Seryu. Her instincts for some reason had led her here and now she began to search the area for any signs of the deranged Jager. She treaded carefully amongst the tombstones, with Extase ready to go at a moment's notice as a bell tolled in the background.

Sheele then turned a corner and passed right by a mausoleum. Unknown to her, she'd just walked right into Seryu and Koro's sights as the auburn-haired former Imperial officer and her Teigu partner looked down on her from the balcony of the mausoleum, like a pair of vultures about to swoop down and devour their prey.

"Well look at that Koro, it's our old target. I see she's not with that other bitch, but one-out-of-two isn't bad I guess. We'll just kill her first and then deal with her friend later. But for now, it's time to settle a little score. Koro, Number 7." Seryu said before Koro bit down on her right arm before he let go revealing a long ranged anti-tank rifle equipped to her arm.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! Fear the fury of justice! Number 7: Taizan's Cannon of Justice!" Seryu said with her trademark twisted grin on her face as she fired her cannon at Sheele…who swiftly moved out of the way before looking right up at Seryu with a look of cold venom on her face.

"Damn it, she must have known I was here! Fine then, I'll kill her the old-fashioned way. Come on Koro buddy." Seryu said before she and Koro leaped down from the balcony of the mausoleum.

"You know you really need to get some new tricks. This sneak attack stuff of yours is getting old, and predictable," Sheele said to Seryu who seethed from Sheele's insult.

"It's payback time bitch, this time you won't escape from the hands of justice!" Seryu angrily said as she aimed her Taizan's Cannon of Justice at Sheele.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, she will." Yugito declared as she appeared on the balcony of the mausoleum before leaping down next to Sheele before Seryu threateningly aimed her Cannon at her.

"You stay the hell out of this! This is a fight between me and her, it's none of your damn business!" Seryu said.

"The corruption of your Empire just made it my damn business." Yugito defiantly stated.

"Fine, have it your way. If you won't step aside, then you're just as evil as her. So, you can die along with her." Seryu declared.

"Evil huh, you have a very twisted sense of that word." Yugito bluntly said, enraging Seryu.

"SHUT UP! I preserve justice in this Empire! I fight to protect order and peace and anyone who threatens the safety of the people will be met with divine punishment!" Seryu angrily bellowed.

"Seryu, will you listen to yourself. You talk about justice and order, and peace, yet you fight for an Empire that preys on the weak and the poor. That doesn't make you a hero Seryu, it makes you a damn hypocrite and as a member of Night Raid, I refuse to allow you to get away with it any longer." Sheele firmly said before turning to Yugito.

"Yugito, it's time. Let's finish this bitch once and for all." Sheele said before readying Extase and Yugito extended her nails before entering her very own unique _**Two-Tails Chakra Mode**_ and she became shrouded in a blue chakra shroud that took on the form of a form-fitting bodysuit with what looked like black "fur-like" concentrations around her collar, forearms, and ankles and a Kumogakure headband around her neck. Her hair was now out of her ponytail and was now longer and wavier, and her eyes were mismatched like Matatabi's.

Seryu, still seething from Sheele's comments about her, gave a nod to Koro, who immediately activated and grew to its giant size. Seryu readied her Taizan's Cannon of Justice and prepared for battle, determined to dispense her own brand of "justice". As they stared each other down, the bell in the graveyard began to chime once again.

 _ **"For Whom the Bell Tolls"**_ _by Metallica begins playing_

"Time to die!" Seryu said with a twisted grin as she fired a destructive blast at Sheele and Yugito, who quickly dodged before going on the attack. Sheele and Yugito launched a pincered assault on Seryu with Sheele flanking Seryu's left and Yugito flanking her right side before Yugito was intercepted by Koro.

Koro launched itself at Yugito, ready to devour the two-tailed jinchuuriki whole. But Yugito, with the speed and strength of her enhanced _Tailed Beast Chakra Mode_ , tore right through Koro in a blur with her sharpened claws. The beastly Teigu roared in pain and looked back angrily at Yugito as it began to regenerate itself.

The dog-type Teigu then grew two large muscular arms and began launching a furious volley of punches at Yugito. Yugito effortlessly managed to dodge the punches before slicing off both of Koro's arms and following up with a slash across the monster's face for good measure. Koro roared in agony and anger as it venomously glared down at the pesky cat woman, now angrier than ever.

"Come on puppy, let's go," Yugito said, before deciding to change things up. She used one of her newer techniques, _**Rolling Claw**_ to roll towards the oncoming Koro like a ball, before slashing through the dog-type Teigu like a buzz saw.

She then used a technique called _**Cat Flame Sparrow Fire**_ to send a wave of searing flames shaped like a giant sparrow at Koro that burned the monster badly but didn't kill it. Koro furiously looked with the half of its body that was left at the annoying cat woman, and now it wanted to devour and kill her worse than ever as it regenerated itself and went on the attack again.

Meanwhile, Sheele was heavily pressuring Seryu, who was trying to keep the violet-haired assassin at a distance. Seryu was firing off shots using her Taizan's Cannon of Justice, but Sheele was able to quickly dodge each of the destructive blasts before she launched a series of high-speed stabs at Seryu with Extase and Seryu was doing all she could to block them.

"Taste my justice: Justice Execution!" Seryu said before attempting to shoot Sheele with a gun she had stored in her opposite arm but Sheele was expecting it, leaping out of the way before swinging Extase in a decapitating strike that Seryu just managed to block with her cannon before firing off another shot that Sheele managed to dodge.

" _This bitch is really starting to annoy me."_ Seryu thought to herself as she landed near Koro.

"Koro, Number 1, now!" Seryu commanded and Koro bit down on her arm that her cannon was equipped to. When he let go, her cannon had been replaced by a large, spiked flail.

"Number 1: Shinkou's Ball of Justice. Let justice crush all of evil!" Seryu said with a psychotic smile as she brought down her flail to crush both Sheele and Yugito.

Both ladies leaped out of the way before Seryu was kicked in the abdomen by Yugito. Seryu felt all the wind being knocked out of her as she was sent crashing into a wall of the mausoleum. Seryu barely had time to recover from this before she was attacked by Sheele and she barely dodged being cut in half.

"Koro, Numbers 3 and 5." Seryu quickly commanded and Koro bit down on both of Seryu's arms before revealing a large sword with a giant blade on Seryu's left arm, and a large drill-like spear on her right.

"Number 3: Sung Dynasty Blade, Number 5: Enma's Spear of Justice. Justice will always cut down evil!" Seryu declared before launching her attack at Sheele, swinging down with her blade while thrusting down with her spear. Sheele managed to dodge, but she unknowingly had fallen right into Seryu's trap.

"Gotcha, Justice prevails!" Seryu said with a sadistic grin as she opened her mouth, looking to shoot at Sheele with the hidden gun in her mouth while Koro prepared to attack and devour the scissor-wielding assassin.

But as she fired the gun, Seryu was shocked to see Sheele, who had anticipated Seryu's plan to slice through the bullet with Extase while the on-charging Koro was blasted off course by a fireball courtesy of Yugito.

"She read my attack, how is that possible!" Seryu said in disbelief, seconds before her arms, and by extension, her weapons were sliced off by Sheele, leaving the psychotic Jaeger in a great deal of pain.

" _That's it, "I've had it with these two irritating bitches! I'm ending this here and NOW!"_ Seryu thought to herself.

"Koro, quick Numbers 2, 7 and 8," Seryu said as Koro bit down on the upper half of her body. When he let go, Seryu was equipped with four missile turrets and a missile launcher on her opposite arm along with her Taizan's Cannon of Justice.

"Feel the power of justice: Justice Volley Fire!" Seryu screamed before bombarding her two enemies with an explosive volley of firepower that caused a supernova of an explosion. When the explosion died down and the smoke cleared, Yugito and Sheele were nowhere to be seen.

"Justice is served." Seryu sadistically smiled before a blinding flash of light caused her to cover her eyes and she looked in disbelief to see Sheele charging at her with Extase alight and Yugito right behind her, with a black orb in her hand.

"Extase! This is your end Seryu." Sheele declared as she charged toward the auburn-haired Jaeger with a look of cold death in her eyes.

"Impossible, there's no way they could have survived that! What the hell are these monsters?!" Seryu said, fear creeping into her heart as she made to shoot at her attackers, but realized she was out of ammo.

"Koro, Berserker mode quick." Seryu in a frenzied panic commanded as Koro evolved into its bestial form. Koro roared to stun Sheele and Yugito, but Yugito had expected it, having been told by Sheele of her last encounter with the beast and quickly threw up a chakra shroud to protect the two before launching a _Tailed Beast Ball_ at Koro that exploded on contact and vaporized him into nothing.

"KORO! YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY KORO!" Seryu screamed in rage as she blindly charged at Yugito, completely forgetting she was virtually powerless. And she never saw Sheele coming right at her until it was too late.

The last thing Seryu saw was Sheele coming right at her with Extase opened wide and a cold glare of death on her face. The next moment, Seryu Ubiquitous was dead, brutally decapitated by Sheele before her body was cleanly sliced into pieces with Sheele's Extase and Yugito burned the remains with a smaller version of her _**Cat Flame Roaring Fire**_ technique, which also destroyed the suicide bomb in Seryu's brain.

"Good riddance," Sheele said as she flung Seryu's blood off her Teigu. She then noticed where she was standing and smiled at the grave she was standing on.

"Yugito, look at this. We're standing at Ogre the Demon's grave. We just killed Seryu right at the grave of her former master." Sheele said.

"How fitting. The final resting place of the one person who was the driving force behind Seryu's corruption ends up being the place where Seryu meets her gruesome end," Yugito said.

"Too bad for Seryu she died and never found out who killed her mentor. Come on, let's go and find the others." Sheele said as she and Yugito took off to catch up with the rest of the team.

 _~At the Colosseum~_

Esdeath and General Budo were leading a small troop composed of Esdeath's soldiers and Imperial Guard soldiers led by General Budo into the Colosseum in search of the invading revolutionaries. As they entered the arena, however, there was no sign of any of them.

"There's no sign of those rebels." General Budo said.

"They're here somewhere, I can sense it," Esdeath said.

"Pretty sharp senses you've got then." They heard someone say before they all looked up to see Tatsumi standing on the balcony of the Emperor's skybox before leaping down fearlessly to face the two Generals and their troops and drawing Incursio's sealed key blade with Esdeath smiling with delight.

"Tatsumi, you are a bold one. As I would expect from you, my love. But I must say, a rather foolish error in judgment on your part coming alone." Esdeath said as she motioned to her troops who began closing in on Tatsumi, who smirked as Esdeath and General Budo's troops surrounded him.

"Who said I was here alone." Tatsumi grinned just before Esdeath's troops became trapped in sand and crushed into nothing while what looked like a yellow blur and a blur of lightning tore down all General Budo's troops quicker that one could blink. The next moment, Gaara, Killer B, and Leone stood beside Tatsumi ready to fight.

"So, you've even gone so far as to recruit shinobi from outside of the Capitol to aid you in this little uprising. It matters not, soon your shinobi friends will be dead and your Revolutionary Army's rebellion will be crushed." Esdeath said with a smirk of pure arrogance.

"That will never happen Esdeath. Not as long as I'm alive." Tatsumi said, with a look of fury in his eyes and Esdeath sinisterly smiled at Tatsumi's words.

"Well, in that case, there's only one solution. General Budo, you may do as you please with the other three, but Tatsumi is mine." Esdeath said with her signature psychotic smile on her face as she drew her rapier and stood ready for battle. Tatsumi took the sealed Incursio key and jabbed it into the ground. A flash of light later and he stood in Incursio's new balanced state.

"Leone, Gaara, Killer B, let me deal with Esdeath. This one's personal." Tatsumi said and the three of them nodded having full confidence in Tatsumi's abilities before Tatsumi and Esdeath charged at each other and began a duel to the finish.

"Looks like it's just you and us now General. Gotta say, three against one, not looking like good odds for you." Leone said as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

"You assume that just because you have an advantage in numbers that you'll be victorious rebel. I've destroyed many armies of your rebellion single-handedly without an ounce of effort." General Budo confidently stated while removing his cloak, leaving him in his newly-repaired battle armor.

"You will need more than an ounce of effort and then some if you hope to defeat the likes of us General," Gaara said

"We ain't no ordinary guys. We're shinobi, recognize!" Killer B rhymed.

"Very well, this should be interesting. Then come at me shinobi, and let's see how powerful you truly are." General Budo said as he charged up Adramelech.

"You ready guys?" Leone said as she activated Lionelle and stood ready in her enhanced beast state.

"Of course," Gaara said as he entered his very own _**One-Tails Chakra Mode**_. Gaara's unique chakra shroud was brown and black and took the form of a vest, chaps, gauntlets, and boots, with an ethereal ankle length tattered cloak and a Sunagakure headband on his head. His hair was also much wilder and his eyes were black and yellow like Shukaku's.

"Let's rock this B!" Killer B said before he also entered his own jinchuuriki-unique _**Eight-Tails Chakra Mode**_. Killer B's chakra shroud was purple and white in color and took the shape of a tank top, pants with ethereal fringes, boots, gloves, sunglasses, and a championship belt with Kumogakure's insignia.

 _ **"Indestructible"**_ _by Disturbed begins playing_

"Face your fate," Budo said before shooting bolts of lightning through the ground at the three shinobi. Gaara formed a _**Shield of Sand**_ to deflect the bolts when they were within range while Leone leaped at the lightning General. She swung her claws at his neck and General Budo parried her attack before Killer B moved in and began attacking General Budo with his signature _**Disturbance Taijutsu**_.

The fast, yet unpredictable nature of B's moves made it difficult for Budo to keep up with him and he soon found himself on the defensive. Killer B attacked with a quick ten strike combo of successive attacks including a right cross punch, low left leg kick, high knee strike, overhead left elbow, overhand right punch, left head kick, right body punch, right spinning backfist, left back elbow, and right straight punch.

The sheer quickness and unpredictability of Killer B's strikes disoriented General Budo, who managed the block the first two but was bombarded by all the remaining strikes. Leone followed up by catching the General with a slash to the face that left a gash in the top of his head followed by a powerful punch to the ribs that sent him back a few feet.

The General was then sent crashing back into the wall courtesy of a combination of a _**Sand Bullet**_ by Gaara, and Killer B running forward before leaping and delivering a brutal Lightning Release-charged knee to his face in a new move he dubbed the _**Running Knee**_.

"I'm done playing games with you revolutionary worms, it's time to get serious!" A now angered General Budo said as he rose to his feet and began using Adramelech to create a giant orb of lightning."

"Thunder Shot!" General Budo said before firing the orb of lightning at his enemies. Gaara countered it by creating a similar large orb of compressed sand for one of his newer techniques.

" _ **Sand Cannon**_ ," Gaara said as he launched the orb of sand at the orb of lightning. The two orbs collided and exploded on impact in a great display of lightning and sand.

"So, you managed to block that did you? Well, let's see if you can block this!" Budo shouted before using Adramelech to manipulate the weather and create a thunderstorm. Killer B charged himself with Lightning Release energy and prepared himself for the upcoming attack.

"Lightning Crash!" Budo shouted before summoning charged lightning from the sky that he sent toward his targets. Killer B raised his hands and coated himself with _**Lightning Release**_ chakra over his jinchuuriki chakra shroud. The lightning from General Budo's attack was absorbed by Killer B and channeled into energy by Killer B.

"Strike like lightning, cool like rain. Look out general bad guy, cuz here comes the pain!" Killer B rhymed before he sped towards General Budo and before he could react the General was taken off his feet by a powerful _**Lightning Release: Lariat**_ by Killer B.

The move knocked the air out of the lightning General and turned him inside out. He barely had time to recover from this before his legs were caught by Gaara's _**Sand Binding Coffin**_ before he was bombarded by Gaara's _**Sand Hail**_. He was then caught with a head-turning kick to the face by Leone that miraculously he somehow managed to survive.

"You think this will slow me down? It will take more than this to stop me rebels," Budo said, his anger having grown before he used Advent of the Thunder Emperor to once again manipulate the weather and summon several pillars of lightning.

Killer B took out Samehada and skillfully cut through the pillars of lightning before swinging Samehada at General Budo, just as Leone lunged at him from his opposite side. General Budo knocked Leone back with a blast of lightning before barely catching Samehada and halting its momentum with his impressive strength.

Leone, seeing an opening sprang at General Budo once again. Just as she did that, Killer B launched a jet of Gyuki's Ink at General Budo to blind the powerful General before Leone emerged from the cloud of ink to smash the blinded general in the face with a bone-crunching punch that sent him flying backward.

Gaara, who had been sitting back and allowing his partners to handle all of the physical work then sprang into action by sending his sand at General Budo and trapping his legs once again with his _Sand Binding Coffin_ before using _**Sand Waterfall Funeral**_ to brutally break them.

Budo's anger rose to critical levels after being wounded by Leone and Gaara. He's decided he was done dealing with these rebel nuisances and it was time to put an end to this battle. With that in mind, General Budo stood, despite his legs being completely broken, and began charging Adramelech with huge amounts of lightning energy for its Trump Card.

"Solid Shooter!" General Budo shouted before he shot a black beam of lightning energy at his three opponents. Killer B once again stood in the path of the attack and extended his hands.

"There's no way you can take that attack head-on. It's suicide if you even try it." General Budo said and no sooner had those words left his mouth did a barrier of sand formed around Killer B to cushion most of the blast while the rest of it was absorbed by Killer B and converted into energy for a new attack.

"How…how is that possible." General Budo said in disbelief before he was caught in a vortex of sand and compressed sand bullets in one of Gaara's newer techniques.

" _ **Sand Storm**_...B, he's all yours," Gaara said and Killer B nodded before coating his jinchuuriki unique shroud in Lightning Release chakra once again and ran into the vortex and grabbed General Budo. He then proceeded to lift him up before brutally slamming him down with a vicious _**Liger Bomb**_ that instantly killed the General upon impact.

"Who taught you how to use the _Liger Bomb_ , Killer B?" Gaara asked the Eight-Tails jinchuuriki as he rejoined them.

"My bro taught me the moves, he helped teach me my new style and groove." Killer B said Leone grinned at her shinobi allies.

" _These guys are the real deal and then some. No wonder they're friends of Naruto's."_ Leone thought to herself.

"Well, we've dealt with General Budo, should we intervene and assist Tatsumi in his fight with General Esdeath?" Gaara asked Leone as they watched him duel with the ruthless Ice General, and Leone surprisingly shook her head.

"Nah, Tatsumi can handle himself. Plus, he said he wanted us to leave Esdeath to him, so let's let him handle things for now. In the meantime, let's go and see who else needs any help elsewhere." Leone said and the two jinchuuriki nodded before the three of them took off, leaving Tatsumi to duel with Esdeath alone.

 _~At the Imperial Palace Training Grounds~_

Wave frantically searched the area for his beloved Kurome. He knew what she was intending to do, and he was determined to stop her from going through with it. He felt that if he didn't stop her, Kurome would end up senselessly throwing away her own life and that was something he wanted to avoid happening at all costs.

"Kurome, where are you." Wave called out before he turned to see Yagura and Mine standing in his path.

"I'd be more worried about what's going to happen to you if I were you," Yagura said as he stepped forward and drew his club.

"I don't know who you are, but all I know is that you're in my way. Now stand aside." Wave demanded as he drew the key to Grand Chariot.

"Sorry, but that's out of the question for you. You see, we're here to make sure you're not." Mine said while readying Pumpkin.

"I don't have time for this, one of my comrades is in danger and I have to stop her," Wave yelled.

"For you, danger's standing right in front of you," Yagura replied as he began glowing with chakra.

"Fine, if you won't step aside I'll just move you out of my way." Wave growled as he jabbed Grand Chariot's sword key into the ground and a blue flash of light later, he stood in his armored state.

"You're more than welcome to try," Mine said as she modified Pumpkin into its Machine Gun Mode while Yagura began entering his new _**Three-Tails Chakra Mode**_ _._

Yagura's new Tailed Beast Mode was a red and grey chakra shroud that took on the shape of a kimono top and hakama, boots, and knee and right shoulder pauldrons in the shape of turtle shells. He also wore a Kirigakure pendant around his neck and his eyes were now red and yellow like Isobu's. The three combatants stood at the ready, as they prepared to fight.

 _" **Shadow Moses"** by Bring Me The Horizon begins playing_

"Come on!" Wave said as he drew Grand Chariot's spear and charged his two adversaries. He clashed his spear against Yagura's club and began to force the Three-Tails jinchuuriki back with his unique martial arts skills.

Mine cracked off a barrage of shots at Wave that he easily managed to deflect with Grand Chariot's armor. Deciding to change things up, Mine quickly changed Pumpkin to Long Barrel Mode before going on the attack. She swung Pumpkin at Wave's legs just as she fired the weapon and he was forced to quickly leap back to avoid having his legs cut off by the blast from Mine's Teigu.

Wave then brought up his spear to deflect an overhead strike from Yagura's club before knocking the club out of the way and blitzing forward. Yagura quickly recovered and barely avoided being speared by Wave before striking him in the back with his _**Coral Palm**_.

While the move knocked Wave back a few feet, as the coral from Yagura's attack began to consume him, he simply ripped through the material just before dodging a shot from Mine. But Mine wasn't done yet, she leaped forward and swung Pumpkin at Wave's chest while firing, looking to slice him in half with Pumpkin's power.

Wave leaped out of the way of the destructive blast before knocking Mine to the ground with a punch to the back before focusing on Yagura. Wave feinted to the left of the jinchuuriki for an attack but as Yagura went to block his attack he swung back around with his spear and caught Yagura right in the ribs, sending him flying a few feet.

" _This guy is stronger than I thought."_ Yagura thought to himself before righting himself and going on the attack again. He decided to go deep into his own bag of tricks and pull out a few new moves of his own as he began running through hand seals.

" _ **Water Release: Rising Tide!**_ " Yagura said as he slammed his hands onto the ground, which caused a giant tsunami of water to erupt from the ground and surge towards Wave who was forced to stop dead in his tracks at the oncoming tidal wave. Having nowhere to go and no way to block the attack, he simply braced himself as the giant tsunami came crashing down on him and engulfed him.

Wave survived the watery onslaught, but barely. He had little time to recover before he was slammed into by Yagura, who was in his transformed jinchuuriki state as Isobu and has used _**Shadow Stroke**_ to run him down like roadkill. Wave was reeling, but he wasn't out of it yet as Yagura prepared to attack him again using _**Leaping Bullet Shell Tower**_ to curl himself into a ball and bounce himself towards Wave.

Wave waited until the last possible minute to leap out of the way of the falling jinchuuriki. As he did so, however, he saw Mine diving with him with Pumpkin in Sniper Mode aimed right at him, charged and ready to fire. It was then that Wave realized he'd been lured into a trap.

"Got you now, say goodbye Navy boy," Mine said with a look of murderous glee on her face as she fired Pumpkin and the blast hit Wave dead center in the chest, knocking him back into a nearby castle wall that collapsed on him on impact.

"Too easy," Mine said while blowing the smoke off Pumpkin's barrel and Yagura looked at where Wave had landed before his eyes widened in shock.

"Mine wait, it's not over yet," Yagura said before the rubble exploded and a now irate Wave emerged from the debris.

"You thought that would keep me down? I'm not about to die just yet! Not when I have someone who's depending on me!" Wave declared before angrily charging his two enemies once again, this time focusing on Mine.

Mine, sensing the danger of the oncoming Wave, used it to her advantage as she fired off a powerful blast of energy at the oncoming Wave. Wave dodged the lethal blast of energy and charged towards Mine with pure anger and malice in his eyes.

Mine saw this and began panicking as she fired off another shot that Wave dodged yet again before delivering a brutal punch to Mine's ribs. The force of the blow knocked the air out of Mine along with cracking her ribs sending the pink-haired sniper into the air and crashing back down to Earth.

As Wave closed in on the downed Mine, Yagura intercepted him by using his _**Water Release: Water Mirror Technique**_ to reflect Wave's attack and counter it. As the water reflection of Wave dissipated, Yagura used another one of his newer techniques _**Water Release: Tonbokiri**_ to create an intricate spear of water before launching it at Wave with his club.

Wave in response launched his own spear at the oncoming water spear. The two spears collided and destroyed each other on impact. As the two spears imploded, Wave, seeing his chance leaped into the air as he prepared to end this battle with his signature technique.

"Grand Fall!" Wave shouted before performing a powerful drop kick, creating two floating matters to increase the speed and strength of the move. Wave crashed into the ground creating a seismic earthshattering wave that forced Yagura to have to shield a defenseless Mine from the impact.

When the dust from the impact settled Yagura and Mine were both down with the impact having damaged Yagura so much, he had lost his Tailed Beast cloak. Wave then landed in front of them and raised his hand, seemingly to land the finishing blow as Yagura and Mine glared at him defiantly.

"It's over." Wave said before lowering his hand and deactivating his armor to the shock of his two opponents.

"You…you had us." Mine incredulously said, not understanding why a member of the Empire would hesitate to kill them.

"I know, but like I said before, I'm not interested in doing the Empire's dirty work anymore. I only want to save my Kurome." Wave said and Mine looked skeptical at him.

"If that's the case, why go so far as to use your strongest move against us like that. You could have killed us both." Mine shot back.

"If I remember correctly, you'd just blasted me into a wall that collapsed several pounds of debris on top of me. So technically, you tried to kill me first." Wave countered and Yagura nodded at his reasonably sound answer.

"Mine, let's let him go. His loyalty is not with the Empire, it's with the woman he loves." Yagura said and Mine nodded as Wave put away the sword key to Grand Chariot before running off to find Kurome.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Yagura?" Mine said as she watched Wave runoff, still slightly skeptical of Wave's sudden defection from the Empire and Yagura nodded in assurance.

"Yes, as a former leader of my ninja village, let's just say I have good instincts for things like this. Come on, we should try and catch up with the others." Yagura said and Mine nodded in agreement before they both took off.

* * *

Alright, I've had to cut this chapter short for now. I'd actually had this chapter much longer than this before I realized I was up to over 22,000 words. Realizing it would be unfair to make all of you read one big chapter with that many words, I've decided to divide this chapter into two separate chapters. But don't worry, I'm almost finished with the second half of this chapter. I'm putting the finishing touches on it and, if I work fast, hopefully, I can finish it before the end of the weekend.

Now, I wanted to take a moment to break down each of the fights in this chapter in order beginning with the first one. I hope EVERYONE enjoyed seeing Wild Hunt getting absolutely mauled by Sakura and Naruto's Clique (as I call them). And don't worry about Syura, I have BIG plans for him in part two of this chapter with Sasuke.

I hope everyone loved how I intentionally killed off Champ first (and have ZERO regrets doing so) and the way I did it, having Kiba and Akamaru drill a hole in his gut put a sick smile on my face. I also got a kick out of Enshin's death at Choji's hands. I actually had a little help with that one TBH. That death was inspired by Julius (which is pretty damn ironic, I refuse to explain why) getting his head knocked off by Jason in _**Friday the 13th Part VIII**_. I even had Enshin use Julius's final line to Jason at Choji: "Take your best shot, motherfucker."

BTW, for anyone who caught it, Cosmina and Dorothea's death's were also inspired by _**Friday the 13th**_ kills. Cosmina's death was inspired by Allen Hawes's death at the beginning of _**Friday the 13th part VI: Jason Lives**_ , and Dorothea's death was inspired by Sissy Baker's death from the same movie.

Also, quick shout out to my good friend _**fictionelement777**_ for his help in pitching the idea for Sakura using seals to negate the effects of Cosmina's Teigu and Dorothea's gas. Also, thanks to him for pitching the idea for Shikamaru using traps to defeat Izou. I couldn't have made it past that battle without you man, you're a lifesaver.

Now onto the battle against the Imperial Guard and the Imperial Fist bodyguards. I decided to let Najenda cut loose here a little bit since we don't really get the chance to see what she can do in the manga and it's a shame since she's still supposed to be a badass even with her injuries.

Concerning the design's for Han and Roshi's Tailed Beast Modes, Han's was inspired by Akira Yuki's C costume from _**Virtua Fighter 5**_ crossed with the armor from Raiden's "Dark" costume in _**Mortal Kombat X**_. As for Roshi, his Tailed Beast Mode was based on real-life Shaolin Wushu Kung-Fu martial arts masters.

As for Han and Roshi's new attacks, Han's Eruption Strong Elbow and Eruption Propulsion Knee are exactly what the names imply, they're powerful elbow and knee strikes enhanced by Han's Boil Release to give his attacks added power and velocity. As for Roshi, his Lava Release: Great Lava Lake was inspired by actual lava lakes of molten lava (yes, that's an actual thing, look it up), and his Lava Release: Scorching Foot Stomp is basically a stomp variation of his Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist.

Now for the battle that everyone I'm sure wanted to see. Seryu vs Sheele & Yugito. Now if you'll recall, I said quite clearly in the last chapter that _Seryu would pay for what she did to Sheele in the worst way possible_. Well folks, guess what…I WASN'T LYING WAS I!

Not only did she and her little dog of a Teigu get absolutely curb stomped in this fight. But as another "FUCK YOU" to Seryu, and an even further twist of the knife in her gut, I made sure that Yugito and Sheele completely no-sold all of Seryu's moves to the point of making her look incredibly weak and ineffective, and I made sure that her death wasn't just bad, it was downright BRUTAL!

She gets beheaded, her body gets sliced to pieces, and then what's left of her is incinerated, leaving nothing behind. And as an even more fitting end to her, not only does she die at the grave of her former master, but I made sure that Sheele was the one who landed the killing blow. Also, notice how Sheele says "Good Riddance" instead of her usual "I'm Sorry" after killing Seryu? That's to show that for once, she has absolutely no remorse for killing Seryu. Payback is a bitch!

BTW, Yugito's Tailed Beast Mode is a callback to one of my earlier stories involving her in which her Tailed Beast Mode was inspired by my all-time favorite comic book anti-heroine Felicia Hardy AKA "Black Cat".

Concerning her new attacks, her Rolling Claw is based on _**Street Fighter**_ character Vega's _Rolling Crystal Flash_ , and her Cat Flame Sparrow Fire is a sparrow variant of her Cat Flame Roaring Fire.

Now as for the battle with Leone, Killer B, Gaara, and General Budo, before I get started analyzing that fight I wanted to point out something. It's something I'm wondering if anyone has stopped and thought about since I announced these lineups for these battles way back ages ago.

You have a three-on-one fight between a guy who almost exclusively uses lightning as his form of attack in Budo going up against two guys in Gaara and Killer B, one whose offense revolves around the use of magnetized sand, and the other whose offense mostly revolves around lightning-based moves.

In retrospect, how the hell did any of you even think when you saw this matchup that General Budo ever had a chance? HE DIDN'T! To be honest, he's lucky I decided to let the fight go on as long as it did because I didn't want to cheat you guys out of a good fight.

Now as for the fight itself, concerning the new moves from Gaara and Killer B, I had always planned to give Killer B the Liger Bomb at some point in my stories and I felt that now was as good a time as any. As for the other new move he pulled out in this match, the Running Knee, any wrestling fan should know where that comes from. And no marks, Daniel Bryan DID NOT invent the move, KENTA (AKA Hideo Itami) was doing it first long before Bryan.

As for Gaara's new moves, Sand Cannon is basically a more powerful version of Sand Bullet, and Sand Storm is pretty much what it says it is. A storm of sand with compressed Sand Bullets mixed in to deal extra damage.

As for Gaara and Killer B's Tailed Beast Modes, I based Gaara's around two sources: original prototype concept art for Gaara, and the outlaws of the old west. As for Killer B, his Tailed Beast Mode is based on Kevin Nash's Diesel character and is a nod to parts of Killer B's character being loosely based off of Pro Wrestling. BTW, for anyone worried about Tatsumi and Esdeath, don't. You'll see them in the next chapter when they have their fight then, so just be patient for now.

Now as for Wave's fight with Mine and Yagura. First off, you may have noticed that Wave was the only person to win his fight. Now, this may be a bit bothersome to some, but if so then let me pose a few questions to you.

Are we forgetting that this is the same Wave, who once took on three members of Night Raid in Mine, Akame, and Lubbock, at the same time, while easily holding his own? And was later referred to by the three as being and I quote the three of them: "A force of nature?"

Are we forgetting that this is the same Wave, who is the only character to successfully dual-wield two Teigu and did so rather easily, despite Esdeath having stated that wielding more than one Teigu would destroy the wielder's body, even if they are an experienced user?

Are we forgetting, that this is the same Wave that kicked Syura's ass one-on-one in a hand-to-hand fight despite that being the specialty of Syura and being, in all honesty, outclassed in hand-to-hand skill?

And most of all, are we forgetting that this is the same Wave, who is the only person throughout the entire series to have landed a clean, direct, and decisive blow on God Damn Akame?! Come on now, if all that, plus the fact that Wave is supposed to be on the same level of power as Tatsumi doesn't tell you that Wave can stand up to a member of Night Raid and a jinchuuriki and win, what does!

As for Yagura's Tailed Beast Mode, that was inspired by modern bojutsu masters and was done because of Yagura's skills with his club/staff. As for his new attacks, _**Water Release: Rising Tide**_ is as I'm sure you all figured out inspired by real-life tsunami's. While _**Water Release: Tonbokiri**_ was inspired by the legendary Japanese spear of the same name from Japanese Folklore. I actually have to thank my good friend _**mindmaster123**_ for pitching the suggestion for a spear-based jutsu, thanks for that man.

Now I wanted to take a moment and discuss the song choices for this chapter:

 _ **"Sleep Now In the Fire" & "Bombtrack": **__I knew before I started writing this chapter, that I was going to use songs by Rage Against The Machine since their sociopolitical lyrics fit so well with Akame Ga Kill. These two songs are no exception and that's why I chose them_ _ **.**_

 _With "Sleep Now In the Fire" covering the themes of greed in politics & criticism of actions taken by the government in wartime; & "Bombtrack" detailing the political struggle of revolutionaries against an 'oppressive U.S. backed government'. Now just look at those two themes and tell me those don't fit Akame Ga Kill._

 **"** _ **Let Me Hear You Scream":**_ _Now this was an interesting choice for two reasons: One, because of the lyrical content: which is all about yelling and letting out all of that built-up angst to scream for what you believe in._

 _The second is for the reason why I picked this song. You see, when this song first debut in the US on an episode of CSI: NY, it was used in a prison riot scene. The producers of the show later said about the scene: "We were looking for something high energy and irreverent to sell the madness of a prison riot, we immediately responded to the new…"_

 _That was my main motivation for choosing this song for this scene, to sell the madness of the attack on the Imperial Capitol by the Revolutionary Alliance, much like the producers of CSI: NY sold the madness of the prison riot with the song._

 **"** _ **For Whom the Bell Tolls":**_ _This was a song choice I had decided long before I started writing. Since Metallica is one of my favorite bands, and "For Whom the Bell Tolls" is a song about the novel of the same name, about the dishonor of modern warfare and the "protagonist's" imminent doom during the bloody Spanish Civil War, I felt there wasn't a PERFECT song to literally announce the impending death of Seryu for this scene. At this point, there are some that may feel that I'm just being a dick to Seryu, to which I say to them: After all the horrible shit she pulled, she deserves that and so much more, so fuck off!_

 **"** _ **Indestructible":**_ _Now this was actually a last-minute switch. When I realized I didn't have a Disturbed song, I said to myself: "Well that won't do." And as soon as I started going through my library of Disturbed songs, I knew there was only one song that would fit with the war theme of Akame ga Kill. And that's this title track from Disturbed's 2008 album that serves as a battle cry for soldiers going into battle and is my personal favorite Disturbed song._

" _ **Shadow Moses":**_ _I knew I wanted to have at least one metalcore song in my battle scenes, so I decided what better song to go with than the **"Metal Gear Solid"** inspired track from Bring Me The Horizon's fourth studio album, **Sempiternal**._

So that's it for part 1 of "Kill The Enforcers" and if you guys thought part 1 was intense, just wait until part 2 comes out because I promise you, Part 2 will be the most emotional piece I've ever written. So, get yourselves ready, because you ain't seen nothing yet. So, until next chapter (which shouldn't be too long from now) tell me what you thought about this one in the comments and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. I'm _**DarkChild316**_ , and I'll see you soon!

 _ **Oh, It's True, It's DAMN True!**_


	3. Kill The Enforcers: Part II

Welcome everyone to Chapter 3 and my God, if you thought Part 1 of " _ **Kill the Enforcers**_ " was intense, the drama in Part 2 is gonna blow Chapter 3 out of the water. So, if I were you, I'd strap myself in, because this chapter is gonna be a roller coaster ride of emotions. So, get ready, because once again… _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ , _**Akame Ga Kill**_ , or any of the songs used in this story.

* * *

 _~In the Slums of the Capital~_

Bols made his way through the slums in search of Night Raid or any of the Revolutionaries. He had Rubicante ready to fire at a moment's notice, but it appeared that most of the slums people had evacuated in the midst of the attack on the Capital by the Revolutionary Alliance.

The next moment, Bols heard what sounded like a distinct buzzing sound and he turned to see a blue-green blur flying at him. Panicking, Bols quickly fired off Rubicante, but the blur swiftly flew out of the way and dodged it before flying overhead, that's when Bols finally got a good look at his assailant.

The attacker was Fu in her new _**Seven-Tails Chakra Mode**_. She was cloaked in a blue-green chakra shroud in the shape of an insect "armor suit" with green clawed gloves and clawed boots, a horned helmet with Sunagakure's insignia on it, and four green ethereal insect wings.

"Nothing personal Bols, but I'm here to take you out," Fu said before unwrapping the red cylindrical object on her back to reveal a set of dual chokutō blades fused together at the hilt.

"You say it's nothing personal, but you're making it very personal. Why would you attack me for anyway, my issue is with Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army, not you." Bols questioned and Fu looked at him as if mulling over his question before she spoke.

"You're right Bols, I don't have an issue with you. But I know someone who's got a major score to settle with you." Fu said and at that moment, a window of a nearby pub behind Bols busted open and Bols looked back to see Chelsea diving out of the window with fury and bloodlust in her eyes.

 _ **"Riot"**_ _by Three Days Grace begins playing_

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chelsea screamed as she threw several needles at Bols like senbon and Bols was forced to use Rubicante to burn the needles to save himself from being skewered straight through the head and throat.

As soon as Bols did that, he was then forced to block a slash from Fu's dual chokutō, who then used her _**Scale Powder**_ to blind him. As Bols lumbered around, unable to see, he then ate a punch to the gut, followed by a heel kick to the jaw that nearly took his head off courtesy of a very vengeful Chelsea.

"That's for my family, and there's plenty more where that came from." Chelsea venomously said as Bols made it back to his feet.

"I'm not sure why you're after me, but if you think I'm just gonna let you take my life without a fight, think again," Bols said as he powered up Rubicante.

"Fine with me, will make your death all the more satisfying," Chelsea said before nodding at Fu, who understood what Chelsea wanted her to do.

Fu used her _**Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**_ to exhale a large quantity of fine, luminous powder from her mouth. Bols, realizing what she was trying to do, used Rubicante to torch the powder to dust. He then spotted both Fu and what looked like a mega owl flying at him.

Realizing that Chelsea had Fu use the powder as a diversion for her and Fu to launch their real attack, Bols caught the oncoming Fu's horned helmet and threw her back into the oncoming Chelsea with his great strength, causing them to both go crashing to the ground.

As they hit the ground, seeing his opening, Bols fired off a blast of Rubicante that Fu was forced to push Chelsea out of the way of before they were both burned to death and the attack missed them both and hit a nearby house. That's when Fu and Chelsea's hearts stopped beating momentarily along with Bols' when they heard a scream come from the house.

"Chelsea!" Fu said when they realized that someone was still inside the house.

"Shit! Come on Fu!" Chelsea said as they rushed over to the house and Fu managed to use Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique (a technique she'd learned from her former mentor Shibuki) to extinguish the flames as Chelsea went to retrieve the frightened girl that had been trapped by Bols' errant attack.

As the two ladies saved the trapped girl, the image in front of the aforementioned Jaeger finally stirred something in his memory and a long forgotten memory of a small redheaded girl on her knees crying her eyes out as she watched her home village and all the people within it, including all of her friends and family burn to the ground.

"Hey, wait a moment. Now I remember you, aren't you that lone survivor of the first ever village I was assigned to incinerate years ago?" Bols said and Chelsea looked at Bols with rage in her eyes at the mention of her former home by the man who destroyed it and she just lost it.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MY VILLAGE? THE MAN WHO BURNED MY HOME, MY FRIENDS, AND MY...MY FAMILY!" Chelsea screamed as she began to break down and cry causing Bols to feel horrible for what he'd done to her.

"Chelsea, please hear me out, I know what I did was horrible, and you may never forgive me for it. But please understand, I didn't do it to hurt anyone, I didn't even do it for the Empire." Bols said and Chelsea glared hatefully at him.

"Then why the hell did you do it? Tell me why dammit, I want to know the truth!" Chelsea said angrily and Bols hung his head.

"I did it, for my family. I did it for my wife and my little girl at home Chelsea. You have no idea how much they mean to me. They both deserve someone so much better than me, but they've stayed true to me for all these years despite all the horrible things I've done."

"You have no idea how much it hurts me to take away innocent lives every day, but I don't have any other choice. I either do what I'm told, or I'll never see them again. I can't live without my wife and my little girl. If I lose them, I have nothing left to live for." Bols explained in between tears of pain and sorrow. Chelsea's eyes widened at hearing Bols' explanation, and Fu felt deeply sorry for the poor guy.

"I understand that there's no way I could apologize for the pain I've caused you, but if killing me will bring you closure, then I'll accept my fate. But all I ask in return is that you please have mercy on my family." Bols pleaded while falling to his knees and lowering his head, waiting for his judgment.

Chelsea got a cold look in her eyes before reaching into Gaea Foundation and drawing a needle while walking forward towards Bols. She then raised the needle high, though about everything Bols had done to her home and her family and how he'd ruined her life...and swung downwards.

Bols heard a low puncturing sound but felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see (much to his shock) Chelsea kneeling in front of him with her needle stabbed into the ground. Bols was stunned, he had killed her family, her friends, destroyed her village, and she spared his life...why?

"You have no idea how much I hate you for everything you put me, and my village though. And you're right, I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me for as long as I live." Chelsea said through gritted teeth as she looked at Bols with fury in her eyes and Bols hung his head in shame before Chelsea took a deep breath and stood up and looked at Bols with a stoic look.

"Having said that, I can respect a man who's willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family, and especially his children. And that's why, for the sake of your family, and for the sake of your child, I'm going to let you live to see another day on this Earth." Chelsea said and Bols looked up at Chelsea with thankful eyes.

"On one condition: When this war is over, you better swear on your wife and your child that you love so dearly that you'll spend every day working to atone for the sins you've committed against me, and against everyone else you've wronged under the Empire's influence. Because if you don't Bols, then I promise you...no, I _**guarantee**_ you that there will be no force of nature or act of God that will save you from the hell you'll have to pay for from me. Do you understand!" Chelsea said in a serious tone.

"God as my witness, you have my word, Chelsea," Bols assured her and Chelsea nodded.

"Good, now I suggest you go home and check on your wife and daughter and stay out of sight until this battle is over," Chelsea said and Bols nodded before leaving behind Rubicante and taking off.

"Did I make the right choice Fu?" Chelsea said as she placed her needle back into Gaea Foundation and Fu placed her hand on Chelsea's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"You made the _only_ choice Chelsea. He was trapped in a situation he had no control of and he was suffering. And you gave him a way out without tainting your soul with another man's blood." Fu said, and the redheaded assassin sighed as she realized Fu was right.

"Guess you're right, thanks, Fu," Chelsea said as she put away Gaea Foundation and went to pick up Rubicante, with Fu helping her to seal up the Teigu in a scroll for safekeeping for now.

"You ninjas sure have some unique and handy techniques." Chelsea complimented.

"Us, what about you. The way you were using those needles earlier, I'd have thought you'd have been trained on the Elemental Continent. How'd you get so good." Fu asked, and Chelsea smiled modestly.

"It was a lot of hard work I'll say that," Chelsea said.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Night Raid was having dinner in their hideout dining room together. It had been two weeks since Chelsea's near-death at the hands of Kurome and the redheaded assassin hadn't been her usual boisterous self since. Her teammates were concerned that there was something she was keeping bottled up inside, but every time someone asked about it, she'd brushed them off saying she was fine._

 _However, her teammates could tell something was obviously troubling her. Tatsumi had said he'd heard her screaming from having apparent nightmares a few times at night. And many of her teammates noticed that she had been sitting off by herself at times just staring at her new prosthetic hand. Finally, Najenda decided to see what was troubling her redheaded subordinate_

" _Chelsea are you alright. You've been awfully quiet for the last couple of days." Najenda said and the redhead looked up from her meal with a forced smile on her face that fooled no one._

" _Oh, don't worry about me boss, I'm fine. Just been thinking about this whole mess with the Jaegers is all." Chelsea said._

" _Cut it out Chelsea, you know none of us believe that for a second!" Mine said angrily at the redhead who looked shocked at having been called out._

" _We all know something's bothering you, and we all know how much what nearly happened to you has been affecting you," Akame said and Chelsea sadly hung her head._

" _No, I don't think you really do know," Chelsea said._

" _Then why don't you tell us then, let us know what's been bugging you." Tatsumi urged and Chelsea remained silent for a few moments before she spoke._

" _I need to get stronger," Chelsea said surprising her teammates._

" _What are you talking about, you're already one of the Revolutionary Army's top assassins. You wouldn't be on this team if you weren't." Najenda firmly said._

" _I gotta agree with Boss on that, there's a reason she chose you to be in Night Raid. And that's because you're a damn good assassin." Leone said just before Chelsea went off._

" _That's not what I'm talking about! Yes, I'm a great_ _ **assassin**_ _, but the fact remains I'm a liability as a_ _ **fighter**_ _! That's my weakness, my style of killing relies on stealth and deception to take down a target, and if that doesn't work, I'm screwed! It's the one flaw I've always had, and that flaw ALMOST cost me my life this time!" Chelsea ranted shocking her teammates._

" _Chelsea in your defense, you didn't know about Kurome's condition, nor did you count on the fact that the real Bols would show up to stop you," Akame said._

" _Yeah Chelsea, and let's be honest your style of killing isn't really made for close quarters combat anyway. That's what you have people like Tatsumi there to back you up for like he was this time." Lubbock reasoned, but it wasn't good enough for Chelsea._

" _Fine but say Tatsumi wasn't there to save me in time, then what! I can't afford to take that chance a second time, because next time I might not be so lucky! That's why I need to get stronger, I can't keep relying on you guys to save me from getting killed every damn time!"_

" _At that rate, I'd just be slowing the rest of the team down! And then I'd just….be useless!" Chelsea said as she buried her head in her hands and began crying. Soon she felt someone wrap their arms around her and she looked back to see (to her surprise) Sheele standing behind her smiling._

" _Chelsea, believe me when I say I understand_ _exactly_ _what you're going through. Feeling like you're unable to be of use to your comrades is a place I can safely say I've been many times before. If this is truly what you feel you need to do, then just know that I'm here for you not only as a comrade but as a friend." Sheele kindly said._

" _You'd really help me?" Chelsea asked with tears in her eyes._

" _Of course, I would. That's what friends are for aren't they," Sheele said._

" _Hey, don't forget about us. If it's extra training that you really feel like you need, we'll give you a hand." Leone said with all of the rest of Night Raid smiling and nodding in agreement._

" _Then it's settled, Chelsea, you will begin your new training regimen tomorrow. Sheele, I'll leave you in charge of Chelsea for now." Najenda commanded and a single tear fell from Chelsea's eye._

" _Thanks, guys," Chelsea said with a smile._

 _~Flashback End~_

"After that, I began training every day with my team to improve my skills as a fighter. Sheele was the one who worked with me the most. I think because she could sympathize so much with what I was going through, she was personally determined to help me grow stronger."

"We became so much closer as a result. I didn't really think much of her at first, but after everything she's done for me lately…I don't know if I'm her best friend, but she's definitely my best friend." Chelsea said, and Fu smiled at the redheaded assassin.

"Sounds like you've got some cool friends, kinda reminds me of the bond I have with the other jinchuuriki. Come on, we should try and catch up with the rest of the group. Remember, we've still got a battle to win." Fu said, and Chelsea nodded in agreement before the two of them made their way out of the slums towards the Imperial Palace.

 _~At the Jaeger's HQ~_

Run searched the grounds of the Jaeger's residence for any sign of his Night Raid adversaries. His instincts had led him here and his danger senses were screaming off the charts that the rebel assassins were in the area. Turns out, his instincts couldn't have been more right.

"I know that you're here, you can't hide forever." Run firmly said as he looked around, trying to pinpoint where his senses were leading him to.

"Who's hiding." He heard someone say, and Run was then forced to dodge out of the way just in time to avoid being sliced in half from an axe made from Cross Tail's wire threads, courtesy of Lubbock. No sooner had he dodged that however, he was trapped in a large bubble that began filling with water and drowning Run.

"That was too easy. I'm actually a little disappointed." Lubbock said as he withdrew his wires into his Teigu.

"Well, you might not want to celebrate just yet, he's not quite finished off," Utakata said as he landed next to him and at that moment, Utakata's _**Drowning Bubble Technique**_ exploded as Run emerged from it with Mastema activated.

"Sorry, but it's going to take a lot more than that to silence me," Run stated as he floated in the air, completely unscathed and Lubbock simply chuckled.

"Guess you're a lot more resilient than I gave you credit for. This should be interesting." Lubbock said as he readied the wire threads of Cross Tail. Meanwhile, Utakata began transforming into his new _**Six-Tails Chakra Mode**_.

His chakra cloak was bluish-white in color and took the shape of an ankle-length, long-sleeved ethereal kimono, rope belt, hakama pants, and geta sandals. Attached to the rope belt were two chakra bells with Kirigakure's insignia on them. Utakata's hair was also much wilder as well.

"Lubbock, you got my back?" Utakata asked the glove-wearing assassin.

"Of course," Lubbock replied as he already had a plan formed in his head as Run floated overhead, ready for battle.

 _ **"No One Gets Left Behind"**_ _by Five Finger Death Punch begins playing_

"Let's go," Lubbock said before launching a handful of guided knives at Run using Cross Tail's threads. Run quickly deflected the projectiles using feathers from Mastema to cut the threads, and Utakata quickly followed up by launching a barrage of _**Explosive Bubbles**_ at the blonde Jaeger.

Run countered by launching one of his wings at the pair and the torrent of feathers tore through the explosive wave of bubbles and went straight for Lubbock and Utakata. Lubbock and Utakata countered by creating a protective barrier combined with Lubbock's Cross Tail threads and Utakata's _**Bubble Dome**_.

Utakata dispelled the dome just in time for Lubbock to launch a wire spear at Run that he swiftly dodged before flying down like a rocket at the two. Utakata countered the oncoming Jaeger by sending a wave of acidic bubbles at him using _**Acid Permeation**_. Run, realizing the sheer multitude and wide-range of this technique was forced to use a larger-scale version of his feather attack to defend against the acidic bubbles.

Just as Run disposed of that problem, he soon found himself surrounded by bubbles on all sides thanks to Utakata's _**Water Release: Bubbles Technique.**_ With a snap of his fingers, Utakata caused all of the bubbles surrounding Run to detonate, causing a sea of explosions. Both Lubbock and Utakata waited to see if Run survived and, sure enough, the resilient Jaeger emerged from the explosion with his coat singed, and his wings looking slightly worse for wear.

"Lubbock, I have an idea," Utakata said before whispering something to Lubbock and Lubbock smirked at what the Six-Tails jinchuuriki had in mind and nodded at him, having had the same idea as him. Lubbock then proceeded to create an axe with Cross Tail's threads while weaving together a bundle of Cross Tail's strings into body armor.

"Utakata, cover me," Lubbock said as he went on the attack. Run, seeing his opponent was taking a more direct approach, and knowing his weakness in close-range situations, attempted to stop Lubbock dead in his tracks using Mastema's feathers, but Utakata countered it by using one of his newer techniques, _**Soap Bubble Snow**_ to freeze and destroy the feathers.

Lubbock swung his wire axe at Run's head, looking to behead the blonde Jaeger, but he countered by using the wings of his Teigu as a shield. Lubbock, remaining undeterred aimed for a slash across the torso, and Run was forced to fly up and out of the way to avoid being cut in half.

No sooner had he done that, he was bombarded with a barrage of bubbles from Utakata. Run simply decided to cut through these bubbles using his feathers like he'd done before. Except, when he did he realized these bubbles weren't exploding like the last ones, these bubbles were releasing some sort of sticky slime that made it difficult to move.

"What the hell," Run said as he tried to fly away only to find his wings ensnared by Cross Tail's threads.

"Looks like its Game, Set, and Match, for you," Lubbock said as he controlled the wires Run's wings were caught in.

"But how?" Run asked, confused as to how he'd allowed himself to get caught like this.

"You really should pay attention to details more. Those knives I threw to open up our little fight, that was merely a diversionary tactic. I was using them to set up for the real plan of threading Cross Tail's wires into your wings."

"As soon as you cut loose the strings, I began threading the wires through your wings. The rest of the battle was just a way for me to buy time until I completed the process. Once I signaled for Utakata to trap you with his _**Soap Bubble Slime**_ , it was all over but the crying for you." Lubbock proudly explained and Run simply chuckled.

"Quite the ingenious plan. I would say that I am impressed. Except, you seem to have overlooked one slight flaw in your plan." Run said calmly and Lubbock's eyes raised.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lubbock asked

"My Trump Card." Run simply stated before the wings of his Teigu began to glow yellowish white and suddenly the strings binding Mastema were broken with its Trump Card, God's Wings, shocking Lubbock.

"Damn it!" Lubbock said as he readied Cross Tail, knowing his fight was far from over as Run looked down on himself and Utakata, who also stood ready to fight.

"Tell me, why do you fight for the Revolutionary Army Lubbock? What purpose do you fight for?" Run asked and Lubbock looked Run right in the eyes and spoke with no absence of resolve in his response.

"That's easy, I fight to bring an end to the Empire's corruption and make sure people like you are out of power and never heard from again. I fight to ensure a better future for the people of this nation while standing side-by-side with the woman I love. That's what I fight for, what the hell do you fight for!" Lubbock shot back and Run stared Lubbock right in the eyes before smiling and deactivating Mastema.

"You want to know what I fight for? Apart from the whole 'standing side-by-side with the woman I love' part, I fight for much of the same reasons you do. While my methods may have been…questionable at times, the reason I chose the Empire over the Revolutionary Army is that I desired to change the Empire from within, rather than fight it from the outside."

"But now that the tide of this war has safely swung in the favor of the Revolutionary Army, it appears there is no reason for me to stay with the Empire any longer. So, I've decided that I'm leaving the Empire behind."

"You and the rest of the Revolutionaries may do as you please, as long as Honest and his corruption are snuffed out," Run stated and Lubbock stared skeptically at the blonde Jaeger before Utakata placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded to him as a sign of assurance and Lubbock sighed before nodding.

"Don't worry, it will be. We'll make sure of that." Lubbock said and Run smiled.

"I'm sure you will, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. My senses tell me that someone needs my help right now. Good luck to you both." Run said as he turned and activated Mastema and flew away.

"That was awkward. Saves us the trouble of having to fight him anymore though." Lubbock said as he withdrew Cross Tail's wires into his gloves.

"Indeed, it does. By the way, what exactly did you mean when you told him about 'standing side-by-side with the woman you love?' I was under the impression you were still single." Utakata said with a smirk, knowing exactly who he meant from having talked with Najenda prior to the mission and Lubbock's cheeks heated up before looking away as quickly as possible.

"I'll explain later, C'mon, we should go and find the others. They should have things under control by now." Lubbock said and Utakata nodded before forming another bubble to transport the two of them out of the area to their next destination.

 _~Somewhere in the Capital~_

Syura walked through the streets of the Capital in search of the rebels who had dared to attack the Capital. In his own unstable, paranoid mind he saw the brazen attacks as Night Raid screwing with him, and he took it as a personal insult.

"Damn it, where the hell are those bastards?! And speaking of which, just where the hell am I anyway?" Syura raved on before he looked around and realized where he was. In his frustrated wanderings, he's somehow ended up right back where his very first "case" with Wild Hunt had been, Umatora Theater.

"How the hell did I end up back at this shithole?" Syura asked before he heard someone move behind him and he turned around quickly to see Sasuke standing behind him looking at him with cold eyes.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, maybe you won't get lost next time," Sasuke said while reaching underneath his poncho and into his pants.

"Just who the hell are you?" Syura demanded and Sasuke looked at him before pulling out something that made Syura's eyes go wide with rage.

"Someone who's got something you used to have," Sasuke said as he held up Syura's Teigu, Shambhala.

"YOU BASTARD! GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, GIVE IT BACK DAMMIT!" Syura roared like the spoiled child he was and Sasuke merely looked at Syura before observing the Teigu.

"Quite the interesting little toy, not sure it'll do you much good. But if you insist on having it back, fine." Sasuke said as he tossed Syura the pendant Teigu, much to the shock of the Prime Minister's son.

"I don't want any excuses out of you when I send you to your grave. Now you're at you're best, and I'm more than at my best." Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and Syura began grinning before his grins turned into full-on laughter.

"You're first mistake was getting involved with the rebels and this war, to begin with. Your second was marching up and literally handing me my Teigu back. At this point, I don't know if your just plain egotistical, or if you're completely insane. Either way, you're about to find out the hard way why no one, and I mean _**no one**_ crosses the Prime Minister's son." Syura arrogantly said.

"You don't get it, do you? You don't realize how dire a situation you're in, do you? If not, let me spell it out for you: Wild Hunt has already been wiped out Syura! My comrades took out your band of misfits ages ago. You've got no backup and no one to save your ass because you've alienated virtually everyone in the Empire with all the evil shit you've pulled! It's over, give up now and your death will be as painless as possible!" Sasuke demanded and Syura laughed in his face again.

"You fool, do you really believe I ever needed Wild Hunt. I didn't, they needed me. I was the one who allowed them to have the freedom to do whatever they wanted to whomever they pleased, and in return, they did what I said when I said it. But when it came down to it, they were expendable, if I had lost them I could have found a new team easily."

"As far as the Empire is concerned, I don't, nor have I ever given a damn about the Empire or the Emperor for that matter. All I care about is my father and me. As long as my father is the Minister, and I'm able to do whatever I want, to whomever I please, I don't give a damn about anything else." Syura declared and Sasuke just stared at Syura before his eyes hardened.

"It's just amazing to me. Looking back and seeing where I once was. How I was once the young prodigy admired by everyone. But eventually, my pursuit of power caused me to seek that power by any means necessary, even if the power wasn't my own."

"Basically, that lust for power gave me a sense of entitlement. And I know from experience looking into your eyes, all I see is entitlement! Well, I've got news for you, you're not entitled to a damn thing Syura, except the beating of a lifetime for all the evil shit you and your Wild Hunt henchmen have done!" Sasuke declared as he drew his sword and prepared to fight a now pissed off Syura.

"Your funeral," Syura said as he readied Shambhala and his muscles tensed as he prepared to fight.

 _ **"Had Enough"** by Breaking Benjamin begins playing_

"See you in hell," Syura said as he activated Shambhala and opened a dimensional portal below Sasuke that led to high above the Capital. The portal then closed, seemingly sending Sasuke off plummeting to his death.

"That was far too easy! Beating of a lifetime my ass!" Syura laughed just before he was launched into the air from behind. He looked back in shock to see Sasuke standing with his arm extended and his _**Rinnegan**_ activated.

" _ **Banshō Ten'in,**_ " Sasuke said before pulling Syura back to him and burying his knee into his back and Syura cried out in agony as he was sure that the blow shattered at least a few vertebrae in his back.

Sasuke then spun Syura around and Syura tried to use this to his advantage by spinning with the momentum to throw a punch at the last Uchiha. Sasuke simply caught the fist and snapped Syura's arm like a twig before he elbowed him in the jaw too fast for him to react, and Syura was sure he felt his jaw break on impact before taking a devastating knee and punch to the ribs, which had to shatter his ribcage.

Syura, not giving up, used Shambhala once again to teleport himself above Sasuke. Syura with a manic look of triumph in his eyes swopped down on Sasuke, looking to land the killing blow. Sasuke looked up at Syura, and that's when it happened. As Syura went to attack Sasuke, he suddenly went passing right through Sasuke, as if Sasuke was an actual ghost.

"What in the hell was that," Syura said as he stared at Sasuke in bewilderment before Sasuke said the one word that would seal his fate.

" _ **Kamui,**_ " Sasuke said as his Sharingan flashed and suddenly a spiraling void was created near Syura that began to draw him in. Syura roared defiantly, but he was eventually drawn into the dimensional portal and pulled into Sasuke's Kamui.

Sasuke's Kamui dimension was a mountain terrain area with an endless pit of _**Amaterasu**_ flames that seemingly went on for miles. Syura had currently found himself on one of the rock formations in Sasuke's dimension and looked around in amazement.

"So, this is what hell looks like," Syura said, semi-amused.

"For you, hell is just getting started," Sasuke said as he appeared in front of Syura with his hand charged with lightning. Syura made to take Sasuke's head off with a strike, but Sasuke ducked and took Syura's arm off with a _**Chidori**_ to the arm.

Syura shrieked in agony at the loss of his limb and he prepared to use Shambhala again, but Sasuke kicked the Teigu out of Syura's hands and into the _Amaterasu_ sea below, destroying it for good. Now powerless, Sasuke launched a _**Chidori Sharp Spear**_ that hit Syura right in the chest, but purposefully avoided his vitals to prolong his agony.

Sasuke then altered the spear into multiple blades that pierced Syura in different ways, but purposefully avoided hitting any of his vital points before removing the spear and ensnaring the weakened Syura in a choke with one hand. Syura had never been this terrified in his life. His father wasn't there to save him, he had no help, and what was more, he was completely powerless.

"Please, please I beg you, have mercy!" Syura begged off in an attempt to preserve his own life and Sasuke simply looked at him with cold emotionless eyes.

"Mercy huh. Did any of your victims receive any mercy when they begged for their lives Syura? Did you forget how they begged you for mercy too, how they begged you to spare their lives from the torture you put them through? If you don't, let me show you: _**Tsukuyomi!**_ " Sasuke said before Syura was trapped in a powerful Genjutsu.

 _~Inside Tsukuyomi~_

 _Syura was forced to relive the past atrocities committed by himself and Wild Hunt to the people of the Empire, especially the members of the Umatora Theater and the Disciples of the Imperial Fist Temple. Once that was over, he found himself strapped to a cross, with a mob full of all of the victims he'd harmed holding torches and blunt weapons._

" _You see Syura, you've spent so long doing whatever you like without worry of fear or consequence. Well now, this is the price you pay for your sins. The spirits of your victims will be your tormentors now and even after your real body had been destroyed." Sasuke's voice stated within the Tsukuyomi._

" _Wait, please, it was my father. It was all my father I swear." Syura pleaded and Sasuke's voice grinned._

" _I know, don't worry, he's next," Sasuke said as the mob of Syura's victims began closing in on him and the last thing heard from Syura within the Tsukuyomi was a bloodcurdling scream._

 _~Back to Reality~_

As Sasuke continued to hold the affected Syura in a choke, he began screaming in terror and pain. Sasuke smirked maliciously at his handiwork before finishing Syura off by pushing his dazed, beaten, and broken body into the pit of _Amaterasu_ flames where he was incinerated in seconds before he opened a portal back to the real dimension and walked through it to catch up with everyone else.

 _~Near the Outskirts of the Capitol, At Gyou Forest~_

Kurome ran through Gyou Forest towards the last place she had seen her sister before she had turned her back on the Empire. As she ran through the forest, the painful memories of that day came flooding back into her unstable mind. And all it did was make her want to kill her sister all the more badly.

She soon exited the forest and came to a stop at the abandoned church and standing in front of the church was her sister Akame. Kurome menacingly smiled as she stepped forward to confront her sister while holding onto Yatsufusa. She knew she lost most of her puppets in the initial battle with Night Raid, but she knew that her remaining puppet Doya, along with her new find would more than make up for that.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time sister. The day I finally get a chance to kill you for turning your back on me. Do you know how many times I've thought about this moment since you left big sis? Or how many different ways I've dreamt up to kill you when we finally have our fated duel." Kurome said and Akame looked at her sister with her usual stoic stare.

"Kurome, you're still so set on killing me to add to your collection of puppets. You know it doesn't have to be this way, I've found someone who can save you." Akame said.

"I don't need to be saved, what I need is to see you die." Kurome emphatically said.

"You should listen to your sister you know, you don't have too many other choices." Kurome hears someone say and she looked to see Naruto emerge from the church.

"Who is this, who is he?!" Kurome demanded.

"Kurome, this is Naruto Uzumaki, the Savior of the Ninja World and the New Sage of Six Paths. He's here because he wanted to help me save you from the Empire." Akame explained and this greatly angered Kurome.

"No! I won't let you take me away! I'd rather fight and die rather than be taken away by force!" Kurome angrily declared before she began violently coughing up blood and Naruto stared at the sickened Jaeger before sighing.

"Kurome, you may not see it, but I know damn well you can feel what's going on with you. Your time's running out, and with the strain your Teigu's putting on your body, it's only getting worse. Kurome if you try to fight your sister here and now…you're going to die." Naruto said and Kurome's eyes widened in anger.

"Who do you think you are huh, talking about me like you know what I am! Like you're some kind of great doctor or something! What gives you the right to think you can talk about my condition!" Kurome demanded while taking a bite of her candy.

"I'm no doctor, but I do know this, I can heal you of the damage the Empire has done to your body. Would you like that, would you like to get your life back Kurome? I can make that happen. Tell me, what's it going to be Kurome?" Naruto asked and Kurome seemed to ponder over his words for a few seconds before lowering her head.

"It's…too late for me," Kurome said as she raised her sword and activated it. Yatsufusa sprang to life, summoning Kurome's two remaining puppets. Akame recognized her longtime puppet Doya immediately, but her second puppet caused Akame's eyes to expand in shock.

"Kylie!" Akame said in shock and sure enough, Akame and Kurome's old friend from the Dark Squad was now one of Kurome's puppets.

"Of course, big sis, you didn't expect me to let him die, did you. Poor guy was in so much pain from those drugs that I just couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore. So, I added him to my collection and now we can be together forever." Kurome insanely said and Akame shook her head at her sister's warped thinking.

"Naruto, you take care of her puppets, I'll deal with Kurome." Akame said and Naruto nodded as he drew his mother's dark-bladed katana and charged it with sage chakra as he did in his fight with Akame while the aforementioned red-eyed assassin drew Murasame and took up her battle stance ready to fight.

" _ **Left Behind" (Live in London 2002)**_ _by Slipknot begins playing_

"Let's dance sister," Kurome said before launching herself at her sister. Akame brought her blade up to block a swing from Kurome and the force from the attack knocked her back. Kurome went on the attack again, her blade running through the dirt before she brought it up to clash blades with Akame.

Meanwhile, Doya and Kylie immediately went after Naruto with Doya firing off shots at Naruto and Kylie drawing his swords looking to cut Naruto down. Kylie clashed blades with Naruto with Naruto looking to decapitate the undead former Dark Squad member.

As he swung his blade at Kylie's neck, Doya appeared behind him and tried to shoot him from behind, but Naruto, who was too quick flashed out of the way. Suddenly, the ground began to shake all around them, and everyone in the area looked up to see a gigantic Danger Beast emerge from the church.

"Damn it!" Kurome said, not being in the mood to deal with any Danger Beasts.

"It must have been in hibernation and reacted to our negative emotions." Akame theorized.

"Well, this just got interesting," Naruto said before he looked at Kurome and she looked at him.

"What do you say Kurome, truce?" Naruto asked and Kurome thought for a second and she nodded.

"Have your puppets keep that thing busy, I'll do the rest," Naruto said and Kurome thought he was crazy until she looked at Akame and she nodded at her and Kurome decided to roll the dice.

"Doya, Kylie, keep that thing busy. Don't let him near Naruto or any of us." Kurome commanded and Doya and Kylie sprang into action. Doya swept the perimeter of the Beast, firing off shots at it as he went. Kylie, on the other hand, was using a hit-and-run strategy to target the Beast's weak points.

The danger beast grew tired of the two gnats annoying it and proceeded to crush Kylie underfoot before catching Doya with his claw and crushing it. It then turned around to see Naruto holding a massive ball of black energy.

That was the last image the monster saw before it was totally vaporized by Naruto's _Tailed Beast Ball_ , leaving behind nothing more than a smoking crater where once a gigantic danger beast once stood, much to the complete shock of Kurome.

" _Oh my god how strong is this guy. And more importantly, if he can do that, what else can he do."_ Kurome though and she began to wonder if maybe he could heal her, but she quickly crushed that dream due to her undying loyalty to her service to the Empire.

"That was impressive, sister. You were right about him, he really is special, but so am I. I was the Empire's best assassin. Well, technically that title was yours, but we both know what happened there." Kurome bitterly said.

"Kurome please, let's stop this now. This war and the people of the Empire have torn us apart…" Akame tried to say.

"You're the one who tore us apart! The one who turned her back on me and left me all alone!" Kurome angrily said before lunging at her sister again and the two sisters began clashing blades once more before they locked blades for a moment.

"Kurome listen to me, I know I left you behind, but it was always my intention to take you with me. I didn't have a choice at the time because of the body enhancement program the Empire has you on." Akame said with tears running down her face.

"You always had a choice! You never intended to take me with you! It was all about looking after yourself because you're selfish! I hate you Akame-nee, I'll never forgive you for betraying the Empire, and most importantly, for betraying me!" Kurome angrily shouted, her eyes tearing up as well.

Both sister's separated before they began a flurry of swings of their blades that were so fast, one could easily have mistaken Akame and Kurome for shinobi. After about five or six clashes of swords in succession, Akame redirected her sister's sword with a quick parry of her own blade, before striking her sister in the face with a straight punch with her opposite arm.

Kurome shook the blow off and spit out a little bit of blood filling her mouth after her sister's attack and began clashing swords with her sister again, roaring with anger with each swing. As Akame blocked her sister's attacks, her saddened, hurt expression never left her face the entire time.

After clashing blades with her sister a few more times, Akame deflected her sister blade with her own blade once again before kicking her sister in the right leg hard and then following it up with a palm thrust to the shoulder of her sword arm, injuring it.

Kurome hurt badly from the two shots she'd taken, and now had a noticeable limp as well as a bad sword shoulder. In order to compensate for the shoulder injury, she changed hands and began fighting with her right hand. However, the cost of this was that her reaction time was noticeably slower.

Akame, seeing this opening, took advantage of it and sheathed Murasame and opted to face Kurome hand-to-hand. Kurome, not realizing this and taking her sister putting her blade away as her mocking her, got pissed and furiously attacked her sister. Akame calmly ducked underneath Yatsufusa and Kurome looked at her sister with shocked eyes.

"Eliminate," Akame said as she caught her sister on the jaw with a devastating palm strike that turned her head and would have taken her head off had Akame not held back out of love for her sister. Kurome was sent flying back and she crashed to the ground, defeated.

"Whether you'll ever forgive me or not, it doesn't change the fact that I came here to save you. And I'm not leaving here until I've done just that." Akame stated and Naruto smiled at Akame's resolve and Kurome got to her knees and looked at her two opponents with a look of cold disdain.

"Then I'm sorry…but you've just wasted your time." Kurome coldly said before she proceeded to do the unthinkable…she impaled herself right through the abdomen with Yatsufusa.

"NOOOO!" Akame screamed in pure horror at what Kurome had just done and even Naruto couldn't believe that Kurome had done what she just did. Was she that dead set on never forgiving her own sister that she was willing to senselessly throw away her own life?!

"Your selfishness has really done it this time Akame-nee, I've just activated Yatsufusa's Trump Card. By binding my mind, body, and soul to Yatsufusa, I turn myself into a powerful revenant. I become impervious to pain, virtually impossible to kill, and my strength and agility increase tenfold. The only drawback is that in this state, I will no longer have any control over my own mind and body." Kurome explained as blood poured from her mouth and black lightning began surrounding Kurome.

"No, Kurome NO!" Akame said as she realized the toll of what was about to happen to Kurome.

"It's too late now Akame-nee. Just know, you have no one to blame for this but yourself. I activate Yatsufusa's final Trump Card: Curse of the Revenant!" Kurome said just as a black bolt of lightning fell from the sky and struck Kurome which caused black hands to start popping up out of the ground and they all grabbed Kurome and began dragging her down into the dirt with no resistance on her part.

"Kurome!" Akame screamed as she ran to try and stop whatever was about to happen to Kurome, but as she did, more hands sprang up from the ground and grabbed her legs and held her in place. Akame tried to cut herself free with Murasame, but more hands sprang up and gripped her arms.

Naruto quickly severed the arms with _**Wind Release**_ chakra and Akame hurried to stop her sister, but it was too little, too late. As soon as she got to Kurome, her head was pulled under the ground and she was gone. Akame fell to her knees and began crying at her inability to save her sister, and for her actions being the cause of her sister's radical methods.

Naruto felt his heart break for Akame, but more than anything else, he felt guilty. He promised that he would save Akame's sister and he had failed to do so. It was the first time he'd failed to deliver on a promise to someone, and it made him question his reasons for being a shinobi.

As the two were lost in their lamentations, the ground began to move and Kurome emerged from the ground in an entirely different state than when she went in. Her skin was now a darker, decaying tone. Her dark hair was now frayed, she now had glowing red veins all over her body and she completed her new intimidating look with sunken, glowing red eyes.

"Damn it, Kurome's a revenant. Akame, she's bonded with the sword. We have to take her down." Naruto said, and he looked over to see Akame with her head down, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Akame, are you alright?" Naruto asked before Akame looked him in the eyes and he could see the same broken look in her eyes that he saw in Kurome's.

"Akame…NO!" Naruto said, realizing what Akame was about to do and pleading with her to reconsider.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Akame said before taking Murasame and cutting her palm open with it. Naruto was horrified at what Akame had just done. Not wanting to see two sisters throw their lives away in one day, and with the feelings, he was beginning to have for the red-eyed assassin, Naruto ran over and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Akame, please you can't do this, you can't die on me like this. I promised everyone that I'd protect you no matter what, and now you do something like this. How can I go back and face everyone else if I told them I let you die?"

"I promised you that I would help you save Kurome, and I failed miserably. I said I would never go back on my word and I did. I'm so sorry Akame, I'm sorry that I failed you. I don't know how I could ever call myself a shinobi after this. I know you probably don't want to live for me, but at least stay alive for your friends that care about you." Naruto cried full of grief he hadn't felt since Neji temporarily died.

As his tears washed over Akame's face, her eyes suddenly opened up and the sclerae began to turn black and her pupils began having dark marks appear on them and a dark aura began to envelop Akame's body. Naruto noticed this and watched Akame's transformation in awe until she began screaming in agony.

"Akame," Naruto said, and he tightly embraced her and held her to comfort her through the pain as Murasame's marks began appearing on the red-eyed assassin. All the while, Kurome watched this scene with puzzled interest, and it was that curiously of what she saw that prevented her from attacking.

Soon, the effects of Murasame had completely taken over Akame's body. Akame looked down at her body to see Murasame's markings all over her, but what puzzled her was that there was no pain. She had read that evoking Murasame's Trump Card, would result in unimaginable pain for the user, but she felt none.

"Akame, are you okay?" Naruto asked with a look of pure concern on his face.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Naruto. So, this is Murasame's Trump Card, Little War Horn. It's supposed to strengthen my power with its curse, but I'm supposed to be in excruciating pain all the while. Yet I feel no pain at all." Akame said.

"Well that's odd, how do you suppose that happened?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just guessing, but I began to stop feeling the pain about the same time…you called my name and embraced me," Akame said in shock as it finally hit her.

He'd done it, he'd protected her by taking away her pain with his love, just like he said he would. He'd protected her by stopping her from senselessly throwing away her life like her sister did, just like he said he would. And most importantly, he'd protected her by pouring his soul to her, and reminding her why she shouldn't give up for the people who care about her, just like he said he would. He hadn't gone back on his word, she went back on hers for giving up on him too soon.

"Naruto…I…I..." Akame stuttered as tears began to fall from her eyes once again and she hung her head in sadness.

"Akame, what's wrong? Talk to me Akame," Naruto said before he was embraced by a crying, hysterical Akame.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never done what I did. I gave up on you too soon. I was so mad at you for failing to save Kurome that I just lost all hope. But you never went back on your word, I went back on mine for giving up on you." Akame cried, feeling incredibly guilty for putting him through what she'd done, and Naruto hugged her and smiled.

"It's alright Akame-chan. Sometimes we lose faith when we're being hurt by the ones we love the most. The same thing almost happened to me when one of my closest friends died before he was resurrected. When he died though, I lost all hope and nearly turned to the dark side."

"But then, just like I did with you, a really close friend was there to pull me out of my darkest moment and save me from myself. And sometimes that's all we need, someone who's love can pull us out of the darkness and restore our faith, even when the ones we love most have broken that faith." Naruto said and Akame looked at Naruto with eyes full of tears and smiled at how forgiving and kindhearted the blonde sage was.

"Naruto-kun, do you think we could still save Kurome?" Akame asked.

"Absolutely, I hadn't thought about it until now, but there is something I haven't tried yet that I'm sure will work." Naruto confidently said and Akame wiped the moisture from her eyes and nodded.

"Then let's do it, let's end this here and now," Akame said before drawing Murasame and turning to face her revenant sister, who had been curiously watching the whole scene between the two unfold.

 _ **"Bring Me To Life" (Live from Le Zénith, France 2004)**_ _by Evanescence begins playing_

"Kurome, my dear little sister. That sword has clearly taken a hold of your mind, your body, your soul. It's made you sick and has poisoned you to the degree that now you're empty and dead inside."

"Fear not my sister, Naruto-kun and I, we will set you free. And together, we will bring you back to life." Akame said while holding Murasame in an O Gasumi stance as Naruto readied his mother's katana while entering his _**Six Paths Senjustu Mode**_ and Kurome snarled as she held Yatsufusa ready to battle.

"Come, my sister," Akame said as she and Naruto sped at Kurome with blistering speed. Kurome shrieked animalistically as she sped towards the oncoming duo and began clashing blades with the pair.

Kurome, despite her new revenant-enhanced state, was soon finding it difficult to hold off both of her opponents. As one would attack her with their blade and she would block it, the other would lash out with a hand-to-hand strike to stun her for a few seconds. It was truly becoming annoying.

Kurome snarled as she swung her blade wildly, looking to slice her sister to pieces. Akame deflected the unpredictable slashes with the speed she gained from Murasame's effects before launching an offensive series of lightning-fast slashes of her own that Kurome blocked effortlessly with her revenant-enhanced agility, before catching Akame off guard with a powerful elbow that dazed her before looking to impale her with Yatsufusa.

Just before Akame was impaled through the heart, Naruto rushed in and knocked Kurome off-line. Kurome shrieked angrily, being denied killing her sister and rushed after Naruto to make the blonde sage pay. Naruto began clashing blades with Kurome, but Kurome was having a little more trouble with Naruto thanks to his superior speed and soon found herself on the defensive.

Kurome kicked Naruto back to gain some separation before going on the attack again. Akame, realizing the tactic and seeing what her sister was about to do sprang into action. Naruto blocked a flurry of sword swings before swinging at Kurome's legs. Kurome, like her sister before her, leaped up and over Naruto before turning and attempting to decapitate Naruto, but was blocked by Akame's blade just in time.

Kurome growled before blocking a sword slash from her sister and lashing out with a fist that knocked the air out of her and sent her flying back before Naruto came rushing forward with a series of blistering sword swings that Kurome barely managed to deflect before he sent her flying with _**Shinra Tensei**_ , much like he did with Akame during their initial duel.

Naruto and Akame both rushed after her in a pincered attack and as Kurome landed, they both went for a tandem attack where Akame went for a low slash that Kurome deflected, only for her to get her head nearly taken off by a kick to the skull by Naruto. After the attack, Naruto noticed Kurome was a little slower getting to her feet than normal, and she was far angrier, howling in anger at the two of them.

"Akame-chan, it's her head. Her head is her weakness, it's the only part of her that can be damaged." Naruto said and Akame realized this as well and nodded, realizing what needed to be done.

"Naruto-kun, I'll keep her busy. You take her down." Akame said, putting her trust in Naruto as she had done up until that point and the blonde sage nodded as he put his mother's katana away and took up a fighting stance before Akame shot at Kurome.

Akame's blade flashed violently against her sister Kurome's weapon, both sisters moving like black and red blurs to the untrained eye. As Akame and her sister separated, Naruto saw his opening and attacked.

Naruto went in and started aiming punishing blows for Kurome's head while the zombified assassin tried to slice him to pieces with Yatsufusa. Naruto swiftly avoided all of her attacks, while landing one concussive blow after another to Kurome's head, which soon had the revenant assassin reeling.

Naruto landed a palm strike to Kurome's undead face, before moving out of the way for Akame to smash her knee into Kurome's jaw. Both blows sent Kurome flying back before she hit the ground hard. She somehow managed to get up, albeit weakly having taken so much damage to the head and she shrieked angrily while launching herself at Akame and Naruto once more with Yatsufusa and both got ready to fight once again.

That was until Kurome was stopped dead in her tracks by an armored Wave, who stood in front of her, holding onto her arm that seemed to have a death grip (if you'll pardon the pun) on her sword; and Run, who has Mastema activated and was holding onto Kurome from behind with his arms around her, like an angel protecting a lost soul.

"Kurome please, that's enough. This battle is over, we're ending this now." Wave said.

"There's already been enough pain here, it's time for it to end." Run wisely said as he held onto Kurome who snarled and struggled in his arms.

"Wave, Run, what are you two doing here," Akame asked.

"We came here for the same reason you are here, to stop Kurome from going down this road that would only lead her to ruin," Run said.

"But it looks like we were too late to do that. If we'd gotten here sooner than maybe she wouldn't have…" Run tried to say as he looked at the struggling revenant Kurome before he looked down in sadness.

"Don't be so sure just yet Wave, hold onto her for me," Naruto said as he walked forward and placed his hand on Kurome's head. His eyes then opened to reveal his new _**Eternal Rinnegan**_ in both eyes. His _Eternal Rinnegan_ was the same as his normal _Rinnegan_ , only it had nine black small magatama markings arranged in a diamond pattern in the center and six more slightly larger ones arranged in a circle around his entire eye.

During the war, after he'd had Kurama extracted from him when Obito came to transfer the other half of Kurama to him to save his life, he also decided to give him something else. He had Sakura transplant Nagato's _Rinnegan_ to him, because as he'd told her: "As the heir to Nagato's will, it's always been his," and Sakura agreed and performed the transplant, proving to be a major factor in helping to win the war.

Over time, Nagato's _Rinnegan_ slowly began to merge with Naruto's dormant, Uzumaki-innate _Rinnegan_. It was finally the emotions that Naruto had for Akame that allowed Naruto's innate dojutsu to awaken and merge with Nagato's, which now allows Naruto to perform a unique version of the one justu that can save Akame's sister.

" _ **Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique,"**_ Naruto said as Kurome's body was engulfed in a greenish light. Then, slowly but surely, the red veins on Kurome's body began disappearing and Kurome's skin returned to normal. Kurome's eyes flashed before returning to their normal dark color. Her hair began looking whole and full of life again.

And it wasn't ending there, it even looked like Kurome was beginning to look more youthful under the jutsu's influence, as if she was returning to her old self. Wave and Run watched in amazement, and Akame watched with awe and tears in her eyes at seeing her sister back to normal, but was she really?

Soon the light died down and Naruto removed his hand from Kurome's head. At the same time, Yatsufusa began to crack, before shattering completely. The dark-haired assassin stood in Run's arms in disbelief. Her body had been completely restored to its normal state. And by normal, she meant how she was _before_ she started the drug augmentation program.

Her body was still in her teenage state, but the excruciating pain, the endless fatigue, were all gone. Her body felt alive again, more alive than she'd ever felt before. She was in shock, this stranger she didn't know had said that he could restore her and give her back her life, and he'd done exactly that.

"It's…It's gone, the pain is gone. It's a miracle." Kurome said as she began to cry, and Wave deactivated Grand Chariot and embraced Kurome with tears in his eyes and even the ever cool Run joined in on then embrace as he deactivated Mastema, with his eyes shining with tears as well.

Akame was in tears for her sister and even Naruto couldn't help but tear up at the emotional scene in front of him. Kurome hugged Wave and the two Jaegers kissed each other with Run, Akame, and Naruto smiling at the pair. The pair kissed for a full minute before breaking apart and Kurome looked to her sister Akame.

"Akame-nee…I…I'm…" Kurome said as tears of guilt began filling her eyes and Wave sighed and embraced Kurome who began crying into his chest.

"You were right, you were right all along, and I didn't listen. And I ended up hurting you because of my stubbornness." Kurome cried and Wave embraced the grief-stricken assassin and Run sighed.

"I think it would be best if we left for now. Consider this our defection from the Empire. We'll take care of Kurome for now, you focus on the real task at hand of eliminating Honest and his corruption." Run said and Akame nodded at the blonde Jaeger before he and Wave began taking their leave with Kurome in tow. As they left, Kurome looked back at Akame one last time and a single tear fell from her eyes.

" _Akame-nee…I'm sorry."_ Kurome thought to herself, full of grief over all she'd done as she turned and walked away. Akame watched her sister go and sighed.

"You know it's gonna be hard for me to move past what my sister did here today. The only solace is knowing that she's alive and free and from the Empire's control." Akame said while sheathing Murasame.

"I know Akame-chan, but don't worry, you will. I know I did with Sasuke, so you can too." Naruto said and Akame smiled at his words of encouragement.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. We should try and catch up with the rest of the team, they should all have taken out their targets by now." Akame said.

"Well, let's find out," Naruto said as he grabbed a _**Hiraishin Kunai**_ and teleported them to the gates of the Imperial Palace where they met up with the rest of the Revolutionary Alliance.

"Finally, you guys made it. We were beginning to think something happened." Sakura said as Naruto and Akame joined then group.

"Hold on a moment, Akame, you've used Murasame's Trump Card, how are you able to move around so easily? Last I read, Little War Horn was supposed to leave Murasame's user in unbearable agony." Najenda asked and Naruto slightly blushed, something Leone didn't miss.

"It was Naruto-kun, he managed to heal me with his chakra and negate Murasame's side effects. That allowed me to be able to use my Teigu's Trump Card without consequence." Akame explained and all of Night Raid was shocked.

"That's amazing, that's _never_ happened before as long as Teigu have been around. For a Teigu user to use a Trump Card without any fear of backlash is absolutely unthinkable." Sheele said in disbelief.

"Naruto, I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's just downright unfair how you ninjas can do so much more than we can," Chelsea complained.

"I'd have to agree with that sentiment, using chakra to allow a Teigu user to use a Trump Card without consequence, that's just borderline cheating at this point." Lubbock accused and most of his shinobi allies just chuckled at the truth to Lubbock's accusation along with most of Night Raid.

However, one person who was not laughing was Leone, who's perceptive mind could easily read through Akame's lie and had also picked up on Akame's affectionate suffix for Naruto. She also picked up on how Naruto was doing his best not to look at Akame while a faint blush dusted his cheeks that no one else seemed to pick up on. It was pretty obvious to Leone that Akame was hiding something, but she decided not to call Akame on it for now.

"Yes well, cheating aside, it appears that everyone has taken out their targets, now that leaves just the Emperor and the Prime Minister," Najenda said.

"Wait, don't forget about Tatsumi, he's still fighting General Esdeath." Leone said.

"WHAT! And you left him to fight that psychotic bitch all by himself! What kind of teammate are you, Leone!" Mine shouted at Leone, worried sick about her boyfriend.

"I've gotta agree with Mine, that woman is a complete psycho! And you just left her all alone with Tatsumi doing God knows what! He could be dead by now Leone!" Chelsea yelled, as concerned for Tatsumi's safety as Mine.

"If you two think Tatsumi's dead after all the time you've spent around him, that shows how much you value Tatsumi's skills as an assassin! Wake up Chelsea and Mine, this is not the same Tatsumi we saved from a family of rich nobles who killed and tortured his friends!"

"This is a Tatsumi, who I can safely say has grown to a level where he is easily the strongest member of this team and has far outclassed his predecessor Bulat, with all due respect to him!" Leone shot back at both of them and Chelsea and Mine remained silent for a few seconds before they looked up at Leone and nodded.

"You're right. Thanks, Leone." Chelsea and Mine both said, and Leone smiled before Lubbock spoke up.

"In any event, Tatsumi could still use some backup if he's going up against someone as sadistic as Esdeath." Lubbock reasoned, and everyone agreed with him.

"Then let's get over to that Colosseum right now, your friend needs some help," Fu said.

"Well said Fu, Naruto, get us over there now," Gaara said.

"You got it, everybody hang on," Naruto said as he grabbed a _Hiraishin Kunai_ and teleported the entire group to the Colosseum.

"I've gotta figure out how that thing works," Lubbock said to himself.

"There they are," Mine said as they saw Tatsumi and Esdeath standing across the battlefield from one another, both looking pretty banged up, but both looking like they could still go for days.

"See, told you our boy could handle himself." Leone said.

"Shh, listen. They're talking to one another." Najenda said and everyone listened closely to the ensuing conversation between the two.

"It's over Esdeath, the Empire is done. We've taken out everyone: the Jaegers, Wild Hunt, the guards and bodyguards, everyone. You're next on the hit list. And I'm going to be the one to do it." Tatsumi said and Esdeath just looked at him in angered disbelief.

"I don't understand you. I just don't understand you. You have so much power and potential at your disposal, you should be using that power and potential for yourself. Why the hell would you waste that power fighting for these weaklings like Night Raid and the Revolutionaries." Esdeath angrily shot at him and Tatsumi looked her right in the eyes and glared back.

"You really wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Because those same people that you call 'weaklings' are the ones that opened my eyes and gave me something to live for and fight for when the same Empire you so blindly fight for, and that I myself was once guilty of wanting to join took everything away from me."

"And if I turned my back on them now, it'd be a slap in the face to everything they've done for me, and to everything that they and I stand for. That's why I'll NEVER join the Empire, and I'll NEVER be yours Esdeath! Because Night Raid always has been, and always will be my home, just like my mentor Bulat before me!" Tatsumi said with fire in his eyes.

The members of Night Raid swelled with pride at Tatsumi's words and Mine and Chelsea even teared up at hearing Tatsumi's resolve. Even the shinobi of the Elemental Continent smiled at Tatsumi's loyalty to his comrades. Esdeath, however, was infuriated, and in one instant, all the love Esdeath once had for Tatsumi was replaced by a burning hatred.

"Syura was right about you, I should have killed you a long time ago." Esdeath angrily said.

"Guess you care too much for me then." Tatsumi sarcastically shot back.

"That ends now! If you won't be mine, you'll just be dead!" Esdeath said with pure malice as she threateningly raised her rapier.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, he won't." Naruto said as he stepped forward and entered _Six Paths Senjutsu Mode_ once again while drawing his mother's katana and activating his _Eternal Rinnegan_ and Tatsumi jabbed Incursio's key blade into the ground and a flash of light later, he stood in Incursio's balanced state.

"Guys, with all due respect, I don't want anyone else getting involved in this battle other than Naruto. I've gotta be the one to do this." Tatsumi said and all of his allies nodded in agreement knowing he could handle himself.

"Take her down Tatsumi," Mine said.

"You've got this Tatsumi, we have faith in you," Akame said.

"Tatsumi..." Leone said and Tatsumi looked over at the buxom blonde and she smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Kick her ass will ya." Leone said and Tatsumi grinned before nodding and standing side by side with Naruto ready to fight.

" _It's amazing, watching you as you grew from that naïve country boy that I first scammed out of his money in that pub long ago, to a strong and powerful assassin that's surpassed even me. Now Tatsumi, finish your destiny! Take out Esdeath and bring peace to this Empire!"_ Leone thought to herself as the three combatants prepared to fight.

 _ **"Face Everything and Rise"**_ _by Papa Roach beings playing_

"Time to face your death." Esdeath menacingly said as she opened up the offense using Weissschnabel to send a hail of icicles at Tatsumi and Naruto. Naruto countered by using _**Fire Release: Fox Fire**_ to burn the icicles before he and Tatsumi went on then attack.

Naruto summoned an army of shadow clones who each attacked Esdeath. Esdeath, unfazed, simply overpowered all of the clones before Tatsumi came rushing at her with his spear in hand. Tatsumi swung the spear at Esdeath's neck, and Esdeath blocked it with her Rapier before doing a back handspring to dodge being cut in half by Tatsumi's spear.

She then created several large pillars of ice below Naruto and Tatsumi that she used to crush them both. Naruto countered by burning the pillars with _**Lava Release**_ chakra before rushing at Esdeath, his blade covered in Sage chakra, ready to strike. Esdeath clashed her rapier against Naruto's blade for a few moments before kicking Naruto back and leaping into the air just in time to dodge being impaled on Tatsumi's Neuntote spear.

She then used Hagelsprung to try and crush both Naruto and Tatsumi, but both move out of the way just in time and both men ran up the piece of gigantic hail at Esdeath. Naruto launched a _**Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**_ at Esdeath that she barely managed to dodge before Tatsumi tried to gut Esdeath with his claws, but she sidestepped him barely before the two went on the attack again.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Esdeath ruthlessly said as she used her ice to levitate into the air before creating massive rows of icicles that she sent launching at both Tatsumi and Naruto. Naruto countered by releasing a massive wave of _**Boil Release**_ chakra that melted the icicles before they could even touch them before he and Tatsumi continued their assault.

Naruto blitzed at Esdeath and began clashing blades once again with the ice sadist, his katana flashing against her rapier. Tatsumi rushed in and began swinging his spear at Esdeath to cut the ruthless General to pieces. Esdeath, seeing she was beginning to find herself at a disadvantage, kicked Naruto away again before focusing on the lesser threat of the two in Tatsumi.

She also decided to keep Naruto busy by using Ice Calvarly to create an army of ice soldiers to keep him out of her way for the time being while she dealt with Tatsumi. Tatsumi, realizing what Esdeath was doing stayed calm, knowing Naruto wouldn't be stopped for long and he just needed to buy a little bit of time.

With this in mind, Tatsumi sped at Esdeath and swung his spear at her neck, looking to take her head off. Esdeath countered by using Grauhorn to pierce Tatsumi's skull first. Tatsumi, having anticipated the attack from Esdeath, simply swung the spear and destroyed the giant horn, before bringing the head of the spear back around in a pendulum motion, looking to bisect Esdeath.

Esdeath, realizing she was in trouble dodged the attack and released her best Trump Card, Mahapadma to freeze space and time temporarily. Seeing that Tatsumi was starting to slow down, she saw her opening and went for the kill.

"It's over, now you die!" Esdeath said with a satanic smile as she lunged at Tatsumi with her rapier ready to pierce his skull and everyone watching looked on in horror. Until Tatsumi suddenly turned and decked Esdeath right in the gut with his clawed fist, to her shock.

" _Impossible, how could he have moved under the effects of my Trump Card!"_ Esdeath thought to herself as she was sent flying back right into a waiting Naruto who finished her off with a Big Ball Rasengan right to the back, driving her into the ground in the same way that his father defeated Obito so many years ago.

"Just like that!" Chelsea cheered as it appeared that Tatsumi and Naruto had put down Esdeath and she was about to run out to them until she was stopped by Leone.

"Wait a minute, it's not over yet." Leone said in disbelief and sure enough, the ground where Esdeath was seemingly buried began to move and Esdeath rose from the ground to the shock of everyone watching like a zombie rising from the grave with a satanic look on her face.

"You thought that was enough to finish me, the Empire's Strongest? It's going to take a lot more than a thump to the back to put me in the grave!" Esdeath manically said.

"Okay, I'm convinced now. This woman is from Hell because only the Devil could have survived that attack." Mine said in incredulous disbelief and Esdeath smiled sadistically at Mine's words.

"That's right Mine, I am the Devil! And what I intend to do, is drag every single one of you with me down to Hell!" Esdeath psychotically screamed before activating her Trump Card, Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief to freeze the entire Colosseum and Night Raid and the Shinobi with it.

"No!" The nine Jinchuuriki said altogether and they began channeling their chakra to create one massive chakra shroud to protect everyone from Esdeath's Trump Card. Once the Trump Card's effect died down, the jinchuuriki deactivated the shroud as the entire battlefield was covered in white.

"Is everyone alright?" Naruto asked.

"We're fine, thanks for that," Mine said.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Tatsumi said with relief before his eyes hardened with intense anger.

" _Oh boy, I know that look. Well Esdeath, you just signed your own death warrant."_ Leone thought to herself with a smirk and Akame thought the same thing, having recognized the look in Tatsumi's eyes from the first time she met him after Aria confessed to killing his friends.

"Esdeath, if this wasn't personal before, trying to kill my friends damn well makes it personal now! I'll tell you this, you can call yourself the Devil all you want, but if I were you, while you still can you'd better give your soul to God! Because your ass belongs to me!" Tatsumi declared.

"Tell her Tatsumi," Mine said as she watched Tatsumi and Naruto get ready to engage Esdeath once again.

 _ **"Mouth For War"**_ _by Pantera begins playing_

"Come on," Tatsumi said as he was at Esdeath in a flash and decked Esdeath's jaw with a brutal punch that almost took her head off, before kneeing her in the abdomen and blasting her in the chest all before she could react.

" _His rage over what I tried to do to his friends has seemingly made him stronger. My God, what have I done."_ Esdeath thought to herself as she decided she HAD to go on the attack and NOW.

She tried to create a wall of icicles to send at Tatsumi, but none came. That's when she realized, she'd worn herself out using her Demon's Extract too early, and now she couldn't use it when she needed it most. Not trying to panic, she decided to try taking him on hand-to-hand.

She parried a strike before attempting to pierce him with her rapier through the heart. He swiftly avoided it before catching her with a brutal fist to the side of the head that dazed her. She recovered and regained her bearings before swinging her rapier at his throat and he moved his head to the side before blasting her in the gut with a viscious punch that knocked with wind out of her.

" _Why are my attacks so much slower now!"_ Esdeath frustratingly though to herself. And then she realized, the attack Naruto used on her earlier was never meant to _**outright kill her**_ , it was meant to _**set up to kill her**_. Tatsumi and Naruto had set her up from the beginning and she had fallen right into their trap.

"Damn it! This can't be happening, I'm the strongest!" Esdeath said aloud.

"Not anymore," Tatsumi said as he caught Esdeath with a vicious punch to the face that sent her flying into three shadow clones of Naruto, who kicked Esdeath up into the air before the real Naruto knocked Esdeath down and nearly out with a devastating somersault heel drop for the patented _**Naruto Uzumaki Combo**_ , that he hadn't used in ages.

"Oh, I'm far from done with you Esdeath, this is for all the people you've hurt," Tatsumi said before zipping forward and catching Esdeath with the staff part of his spear and all it did was piss Esdeath off.

"DAMN YOU!" Esdeath said before she formed a wall of icicles that she angrily sent at Tatsumi and Naruto in a fit of rage. Naruto countered by once again melting the icicles with _Boil Release_ chakra before Tatsumi rushed at Esdeath.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Esdeath screamed as she used Grauhorn to try and pierce Tatsumi's skull. Tatsumi swung his arm and punched horizontally right through the horn with all his strength, shattering it to Esdeath's shock just before she was caught with an elbow to the face followed by a vicious uppercut.

Tatsumi caught Esdeath and sent her hurling into the Colosseum wall with all of his strength. Everyone watching couldn't believe how brutal Tatsumi was being towards Esdeath, but given what she'd tried to do moments ago, they hardly blamed him. Naruto meanwhile began running through hand signs at a rapid pace.

" _ **Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning**_ _,"_ Naruto said before sending bolts of lightning at Esdeath that cut through the ground. Esdeath tried to avoid them, but they surrounded her making it impossible for her to avoid them and she was electrocuted.

Esdeath screamed violently as the attack shocked her to her core. As she was paralyzed by the attack, Tatsumi caught her with his claws right in her abdomen and blood poured from Esdeath's mouth as she collapsed to her knees. As she knelt there, bruised and beaten, her will remained stronger than ever as she looked up at Tatsumi with hatred in her eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go ahead Tatsumi, show me no mercy. Strike me down and end your precious rebellion." Esdeath said before spitting blood into Tatsumi's armored face.

Tatsumi then did something that surprised everyone, especially his Night Raid teammates. He deactivated his armor and looked at Esdeath with a look of pure disdain, before turning his back on her and walking away to rejoin his team, which greatly angered Esdeath. But not as much as what he said next.

"Naruto, you can do whatever you want with her for all I care. She's not even worth killing to me anymore." Tatsumi said with cold disgust, shocking his Night Raid teammates. But no one was more shocked at what Tatsumi had just said than Sasuke.

" _Those words, not the first time I've heard someone say that. Hn, I think I know how this one's about to end."_ Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk beginning to form on his face.

Sure enough, just as Sasuke predicted Esdeath, furious at Tatsumi deeming her weak and unworthy of being killed in her mind picked up her rapier and with the last of her strength, charged at Tatsumi looking to impale him from behind. Mine and Chelsea saw this and were about to shove Tatsumi out of the way. But what happened next, shocked them and everyone else.

Tatsumi sidestepped Esdeath just before she got to him and Esdeath ended up impaling herself right onto Incursio's key blade, right through her black heart. Esdeath stood eyes wide in shock as she realized she had just been goaded right into her own death.

"Your pride was always your greatest weakness, and now it's just cost you your life," Tatsumi said and Esdeath coughed up blood as Tatsumi pulled Incursio's blade out of Esdeath's chest and she fell to her knees before holding onto the wound in her chest.

"Father…forgive me…I, have failed you." Were Esdeath's final words before the Empire's Strongest General fell over and closed her eyes for the last time. Her body then began to turn to ice and cracks began appearing in her body until she broke into pieces and her particles scattered into dust.

"She may have turned to ice, but there's no ice where she's headed." Leone said.

"Yeah well, good riddance," Mine said before Tatsumi rejoined them.

"Nice job you, you said her ass belonged to you and you weren't lying," Mine said to her boyfriend with a smile and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Mine. But we're not done yet, we still have one last order of business to take care of." Tatsumi said.

"That's right, and until we do this Empire will continue to be a corrupt menace to the people. So, let's go and take out that bastard once and for all." Najenda said before leading the march to the Emperor's throne room.

They soon arrived and kicked the door the place in to find Emperor Makoto sitting on his throne with Prime Minister Honest by his side and the Minister's bodyguard Suzuka next to him. As soon as Night Raid laid eyes on Honest, it took all of their restraint not to recklessly lash out and attack the bastard.

"Well now, what a surprise this is. Night Raid has come to visit. And you've even brought shinobi from the Elemental Continent as well, how nice." Honest said and Night Raid glared at the corrupt politician.

"Honest, your corruption on this Empire ends now," Najenda said.

"Oh, bravo General Najenda. Here you are, Night Raid, the heroes of the Revolutionary Army. Here, at last, to put the big bad corrupt Prime Minister and Emperor out of power and save the people from the oppression of the corrupt Empire. Please, don't make me laugh." Honest mocked angering Tatsumi who had to be held back by Leone.

"Tatsumi wait, he's trying to goad you into attacking him."

"You bastard! Your corruption drove my village to poverty, got my friends killed, took away my mentor! I swear I'm going to kill you!" Tatsumi said with rage in his eyes and Emperor Makoto looked shocked at Tatsumi's accusations.

"Minister is that true?" Makoto asked Honest who worriedly brushed off the Emperor's question.

"Of…of course not. It's just more lies by Night Raid is all." Honest lied.

"Really, if that's the case, why don't you ask your dear 'Minister' about what happened to Chouri then," Najenda said with narrowed eyes and Honest eyes went wide with fear.

"You mean the previous minister, all I heard was that he was killed in a bandit attack," Makoto said.

"And that's exactly what happened to him, I told you that." Honest frantically said.

"Minister, I order you to remain silent," Makoto said as he was immersed in Najenda's story.

"And you really believed that? Well allow me to tell you what really happened: Chouri was killed by Esdeath's original team, The Three Beasts at Honest's urging. It was one of the main reasons you were able to ascend to the throne and also one of the factors that led to my defection from the Empire." Najenda explained and Makoto was completely shocked at finally hearing the truth.

"Minister, how could you!" Makoto said as he looked at the Prime Minister with betrayed eyes and Honest simply laughed.

"Young fool, it amazes me how naïve you've always been. Don't you realize, power is the only thing that matters in this nation. And those that are too weak enough to seek it, or not ambitious enough to use it are simply not fit enough to be at the top."

"So, I used you to gain power, and I used you to stay in power. And all the while, I played the role of the smiling, good minister to your face, while being the ruthless, merciless, take-no-prisoners ruler of this Empire I was always entitled to be." Honest smugly said and his words disgusted all of Night Raid and the shinobi who listened to him.

Emperor Makoto's eyes were filled with tears of anger and sadness at being blinded by Honest's lies for so long. He blamed himself for all the pain that he'd caused the people of his Empire to go through. He knew at this point he would probably die with Honest, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to try to make things right before he did.

"Night Raid, you have my permission…to do whatever you like to this man. As of now, he is no longer the Minister of this Empire." Makoto said as he turned his back on Honest for the first time ever and Night Raid got wide smirks on their faces at hearing that.

"Looks like it's time for you to face your death penalty Honest," Najenda said before Suzuka suddenly stepped in front of Honest.

"What are you doing Suzuka, stand down immediately!" Makoto ordered and Suzuka just laughed.

"Sorry, but I swore my loyalty to Honest, not to you. If he goes down, I do too." Suzuka said as Honest cowered behind the former Rakshasa Demon.

"This is a mistake, Suzuka. Honest is already finished, step aside or we'll finish you off too." Najenda threatened.

"I don't think so. You want to get to him, you'll have to go through me first." Suzuka defiantly said.

"I'll take care of this," Akame said as she drew her sword.

"Hold on, let me handle this," Naruto said as he stepped forward and drew his own blade.

"So, I finally meet the legendary Naruto Uzumaki. The pleasure is all mine. It's a shame our dance will have to be a short one." Suzuka said as she prepared her nails.

"You're in way over your head Suzuka. I'm gonna give you this one chance to preserve your own life and walk away while you still can. Because if you don't, this throne room is gonna be your graveyard." Naruto said as he charged his blade with orange Sage chakra.

"Boastful words, I guess we're about to see if you can back them up," Suzuka said and all of Night Raid knew how this one was about to go down. If Akame couldn't so much as slow Naruto down in a duel, then Suzuka, who was NOWHERE near Akame's level stood no chance.

Both combatants stared each other down for a few seconds before they sped forward at each other, Naruto swung his blade at the same time Suzuka swung her nails at his chest. There was a flash and both of them passed each other and stood still. Then Suzuka's eyes widened and blood erupted from her neck and her head went flying off as her body dropped to the ground, dead as a stone.

Honest was stunned beyond belief before Naruto turned his gaze to him and flashed over to him. Acting quickly, Honest squared up and tried to go for a palm thrust that would have taken his head off had he been a normal man. But Naruto simply dodged the blow and caught Honest right in his large abdomen with a _**Rasengan**_ that sent him spiraling back into the Emperor's throne.

"Take that Honest!" Tatsumi cheered before Naruto went over to the downed former Minister, running through hand seals as he went.

"Seal!" Naruto said before placing his hand on Honest's head. Seals began covering Honest's body and when Naruto removed his hand, the seals covered every inch of him with them being concentrated at the head. Naruto smiled at his work before walking back over to the others, with Emperor Makoto curiously examining the seals from a distance.

"Hey Naruto, what'd you just do to Honest?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Naruto replied with an evil smirk, the kind of smirk one gets when someone has clearly thought of something devious and cunning.

"Alright, what's with the seals on Honest, Naruto. Come on, out with it. What do they do?" Mine pressed and Naruto evilly smirked.

 _ **"Hallowed Be Thy Name"**_ _by Iron Maiden begins playing_

"Do you guys remember how I told you about the former shinobi criminal organization Akatsuki? Well, there was a certain ninja in that organization, his name was Hidan. He had this powerful form of immortality where he could survive any fatal injuries, and almost any form of dismemberment; that included having his head cut off."

"Not even being blown up could kill the guy. The only way he could die was from starvation. Can you guess where I'm going with this? Naruto said, and the pieces began to come together in Night Raid's minds and all at once they all got smiles on their faces that would make one think they'd been spending too much time with Esdeath before they all turned to look at the downed politician.

Akame drew Murasame and was over at Honest in a flash. She stabbed Honest right through his heart (if he even had one) with Murasame and the former Minister cried out in pain before Akame took her sword out and jabbed Honest through the jaw and up through his skull for good measure.

"Eliminate," Akame said as she withdrew her sword and walked away before tagging Mine.

"I've waited a long time for this moment," Mine said with a bloodthirsty smile as she aimed Pumpkin at Honest. She fired off a series of shots in machine gun mode that turned Honest's gut into swiss cheese. She then switched to sniper mode before hitting him right between his eyes with a perfectly placed shot.

"God that felt good!" Mine said as she blew the smoke off of her Teigu before tagging Tatsumi.

"This is for Sayo and Ieyasu," Tatsumi said as he threw his spear with all his strength and Honest was skewered and impaled on the wall behind the broken throne.

"And this is for Bulat," Tatsumi said as he flew at Honest and pulled him out of the wall before smashing him right in the face with his fist, knocking him right back into the wall again.

"Damn I needed that!" Tatsumi said as he walked back and tagged Sheele.

Sheele got that signature cold look in her eyes and she rushed at Honest like a slasher on the hunt before slicing off both of his arms with Extase and then slicing him across the throat with the scissor-type Teigu, but only enough to cut open his throat and prolong the agony and not behead him.

"Good riddance," Sheele said before kicking a downed Honest in the face and walking off while flinging his blood off her Teigu.

"Talk about 'going for the jugular.'" Najenda said admirably and her Night Raid teammates couldn't believe she'd just said that.

"Boss, please never make jokes like that again," Tatsumi said with a chuckle as Sheele tagged Lubbock.

Lubbock used Cross Tail's threads to ensnare Honest's legs and head and torso. He then began pulling up on the threads putting immense pressure on Honest's neck, legs, and back and cutting into the areas as well. Once Lubbock had finished with his fun, he threw a set of knives on guided stings that cut then strings and sent Honest crashing to the ground.

"Well, that was fun," Lubbock said before tagging Chelsea.

Chelsea stepped up and drew several needles from her Teigu before throwing them at Honest. The needles skewered Honest's eyes, throat, and groin before Chelsea ran forward and kneed Honest in the groin before decking him across his jaw with a solid punch that dropped him.

"And stay down bastard!" Chelsea said before spitting on Honest and turning on her heel and walking off and even the shinobi were impressed at what they'd seen from Chelsea.

"You guys sure your teammate doesn't have any shinobi blood in her?" Kiba asked.

"I'll say, with those skills and that temper of hers, she definitely fits the bill." Yugito agreed and Leone chuckled.

"Yeah, we're sure. That's just Chelsea being Chelsea." Leone said as Chelsea tagged Najenda who turned to Susanno and nodded.

Najenda swung her mechanical limb at Honest and hit him dead center in whatever chest he had left that sent him flying back before he was impaled once again by Susanoo's Wolf Fang Mace, and the lower half of his body was shredded to bits by the blades.

"Leone, finish him off," Najenda said as she tagged the lion-themed assassin, who cracked her knuckles eagerly.

She held Honest by his throat and looked into his eyes with the same merciless emotion he'd shown to all of his victims. Leone then proceeded to violently beat Honest's head to death until it was completely turned into pulp. Honest, the man who had terrorized an entire Empire for so long, was dead.

"It's over, it's finally over." Leone said as she got up to face her teammates.

"Well done everyone, the mission has been a complete success," Najenda said.

"Hey boss, one last thing. What about him?" Tatsumi said as he motioned to Emperor Makoto who looked at them with a saddened smile.

"Technically, I was as much a part of Honest's corruption as anyone. So that means I'm just as guilty as him. So, whatever you intend to do to me, I'll accept my fate." Makoto said as he took off his crown and knelt before Night Raid.

Akame's eyes hardened and she walked over to the Emperor with Murasame in hand and raised her sword to cut him down. But just as she brought her sword down, to the shock of Night Raid, it was stopped by Naruto's blade.

"Akame-chan that's enough. You've already done so much good for the people of the Empire along with the rest of Night Raid. Don't let all that you've done go to waste by murdering someone who was nothing more than a pawn in another man's game." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, that pawn was responsible for sending so many others to their deaths. Manipulated or not, he's just as guilty for the corruption of this nation as Honest was." Akame said and Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but if what you say is true then ask yourself this: How are you so quick to forgive your sister Kurome, who was just as equally manipulated by the Empire and who almost killed Chelsea and nearly drove you to kill yourself over how broken she'd become. Yet when the Emperor, someone you have no connection with is just as equally manipulated by Honest, you want to cut him down and kill him without mercy?" Naruto bluntly asked and Akame and the rest of Night Raid painfully winced at the harsh truth behind Naruto's words.

"Then what do we do with him, he can't just get away with the things he's done," Akame said.

"You do nothing, I'll deal with this personally." Naruto authoritatively said and Akame looked at Najenda who nodded at her and Akame lowered her weapon.

"Then we will leave him in your hands for now." Akame smiled as she shook hands with Naruto and Najenda smiled at the two.

" _Mission complete_." Najenda thought to herself as she lit up a cigarette.

* * *

And that'll do it for Chapter 3 and Part 2 of _**"Kill the Enforcers"**_. This chapter was a lot more fun to write because there was so much more creativity that I felt went into writing it. Now as in the last chapter, let's run down the fights really quick in order.

First of all, I hope everyone's satisfied with the outcome of my Chelsea/Fu vs Bols fight. I can't tell you the number of messages I got from people that were telling me "please spare Bols" as if I was ever going to kill off Bols in the first place. I _**never had,**_ nor will I _**ever will**_ have any intentions of ever killing off Bols, so everyone can rest easy from now on.

I actually had to think really hard about how I was gonna spare Bols, to be honest. Ultimately, the storyline of Chelsea letting him off the hook on account of his family was ultimately what I went with and to be honest, I think it turned out great. I just apologize for the fight being short, but the reason for that is because I didn't want to hurt Bols since I really like him.

BTW, the decision to make Chelsea more adept as a fighter came because it's really what killed her in the series. Being too one dimensional as an assassin and not being skilled as a fighter eventually caught up with her against Kurome and it's that factor that ultimately led to her death.

So, in my stories, not only is she more adept at hand-to-hand combat, but she's also adept at throwing her needles like senbon. I also hoped everyone loved the bonding flashback with Chelsea and Sheele. I feel like it could have been a great friendship between the two had they both lived, and I think that's my idea for how the friendship between the two would start and grow.

BTW, Fu's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode was inspired by Yoshimitsu's _**Tekken 4**_ "Player 1" outfit. And her dual-bladed chokutō was a nod to one of my favorite _**Star Wars**_ characters: Darth Maul.

Moving onto the fight between Run vs Lubbock/Utakata, that was honestly the hardest fight for me to write. It's so hard trying to script fights for people like Lubbock and Shikamaru because it forces the writer to be unconventional and think outside the box in ways you normally wouldn't.

That's why I hate writing battle scenes for tactician-style fighters so much. But, to my credit I think I managed to pull it off by going with the idea of Lubbock tricking Run into cutting Cross Tail's threads, so he could thread the wires into his wings throughout the course of the battle.

Utakata's Tailed Beast Chakra Mode was inspired by his original look but also takes some inspiration from feudal era ronin. His new attack, Soap Bubbles Snow was something I came up with off the top of my head during the course of the battle.

Now to one of the battles that was a highlight of this chapter for me: Sasuke vs Syura. I had so much fun writing this battle and giving Syura exactly what he had coming to him. He better be lucky that I'm not into sadistic torture like my mentor _**Raptorcloak**_ is, otherwise what would have happened to him would have been MUCH worse, I promise you that.

The idea of having them fight at the old Umatora Theater was something that just came to me when I thought of how ironic it would be if Syura dies at the same place where Wild Hunt's many atrocities first began. And it was incredibly satisfying let me tell you.

I hope everyone understands now why I chose Sasuke to face Syura. Because in many ways, Sasuke once was Syura: selfish, entitled, and arrogant. The only difference is, Naruto was able to stop Sasuke before he became as much of a bastard as Syura. That's the main reason I had Sasuke take on Syura.

I actually got the idea for putting these two together from one of my favorite NXT matches of 2017, Bobby Roode vs Drew McIntyre for the NXT Championship at _**NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III**_. The storyline of that match was you had Roode who was the egotistical, entitled champion; against McIntyre, the guy who was once "The Chosen One" and was once as entitled and egotistical as Roode, until he lost his opportunity, and had to go and reinvent himself and come back to challenge Roode for the title.

BTW, the idea of giving Sasuke his own Kamui was something I'd always planned on doing but was waiting for the right moment to do it. And I felt that this was finally the best time to finally do it since Sasuke would be going up against Syura's Shambhala. Oh, and if anyone is wondering why I had Sasuke do that, do you really think Sasuke would want to fight an unarmed man or someone who is at his best.

Oh yeah, big thanks to DeviantArt's _**bestpony666**_ for pitching the creative idea for Sasuke to use the Tsukuyomi on Syura. The bonus of throwing his broken body into a pit of Amaterasu flames was just an added plus from me.

Now…oh boy, Naruto/Akame vs Kurome. Where do I begin with this one? Well first of all, if any of you saw the spoilers on my DeviantArt page, now you know why I said this would be a "highly emotional battle". I'll say this if you didn't cry at least once reading this (I sure as hell did and I'm the one _**writing**_ this), what the hell is wrong with your heart.

First of all, the conflict between the two sisters. That's something I wanted to really play off since I really feel the manga got away from that near the end (to its credit though, the anime did a really good job playing it up, although the ending of the rivalry was just horrible). So, I drew a lot of inspiration, as mentioned on DeviantArt, from _**Mortal Kombat X**_ and the conflict between Raiden and Revenant Liu Kang.

In other words, Kurome is so mentally fucked up from the damage the drugs have done to her body and her mind has been twisted by the lies of the Empire to the point that she completely hates her sister for, in her mind betraying her and turning her back on her. In the same fashion that Revenant Liu Kang has been twisted by the lies of the NetherRealm into believing that Raiden caused his death and despised him for it.

It's this unstable hatred that ultimately drives Kurome to use Yatsufusa's Trump Card, "Curse of the Revenant" when it looks like her sister has her beat and is going to take her against her will. BTW, that Trump Card was a completely original idea created by me since we never actually got to see Yatsufusa's Trump Card throughout the series.

I figured it would probably have the same means of activation as Murasame's Trump Card, but with more dire consequences. And, if you wish to take my version of canon as gospel (your choice, just saying) then now we see why Yatsufusa's Trump Card never made an appearance in the series.

I hope everybody enjoyed the furthering development of Akame and Naruto's relationship since I really had to cut it short for the first chapter. But I think I more than made up for it here and things are only gonna get hotter now that the war is over.

As for Wave and Run's involvement, my plans to have them break up the fight was a last-minute switch. The original plan, before I switched to this more emotional storyline was actually _**drastically**_ different.

The plan was, Akame and Naruto would fight Kurome and she would get the hell beat out of her for all the evil shit she pulled in the manga/anime (Which included killing Chelsea which I'm STILL baffled as to how she wasn't punished for it, yet Emperor Makoto gets killed for all the people whose death's he caused. Oh, don't worry, I'll get to that in a moment!), and then she limped backed to her feet and lunged at Naruto with Yatsufusa.

He catches her blade with his bare hands and shatters it leaving her horrified at not being able to be with her sister forever and starts angrily beating on his chest while crying about how he ruined everything until the drugs begin taking effect on her. Naruto lays her down and heals her, before Wave and Run show up and they leave together effectively defecting from the Empire.

Ultimately, as mentioned before, the deciding factor behind the last-minute change in the storyline was the decision to play off the sister's conflict with one another while also wanting to emphasize Kurome's unstable mindset, something I felt the manga failed to do properly.

Also, thanks to my mentor Raptorcloak for finally allowing me to use the Eternal Rinnegan in my stories now. Now in case you're wondering, my Eternal Rinnegan is similar to his, but will have subtle differences in appearance, backstory, and abilities for originality purposes.

BTW, for anyone wondering why Naruto and Akame didn't say anything to Kurome after she was restored it's simple: because there wasn't anything they COULD say. After what Kurome had just done, and what she'd caused her sister to nearly do to herself, what the hell was there that either of them could say to her at that point. That wasn't the right time, it's as simple as that.

Now then, to Tatsumi/Naruto vs Esdeath. I always intended to have Tatsumi be the one to finish off Esdeath because that's the way it should have been in the manga. Let me remind everyone, the main focus of the series for most of the series between Night Raid and the Empire had been about Tatsumi and Esdeath and the dynamics between those two.

So, for Akame all of a sudden to step in and start fighting Esdeath at the end there, I'm sorry, but while I enjoyed the fight and believe me it was the best fight in the series, it just felt like too much of a last-minute swerve. You ever seen a wrestling match where every sense of logic says that someone in the match should win.

But because it's deemed as "too predictable", all of a sudden, we get this big swerve at the end and someone else ends up winning that ends up shocking and angering everyone. That's what this was like! Akame being inserted in at the end of the manga to fight Esdeath felt like one big swerve because all logic says that she should have been fighting Tatsumi instead.

Well, here I decided to rectify that miscarriage of justice by having him team up with Naruto to take on Esdeath. Now some may say the fight looked a little one-sided but come on now. An evolved Incursio Tatsumi _**and**_ a Six Paths Senjutsu Mode Naruto _**together**_! How in the hell did ANY of you think that Esdeath could last against that? Now I know that she's incredibly strong and all but come on now!

But I will give Esdeath credit. I thought she'd be tough enough to survive a Big Ball Rasengan to the spine, and have it only cripple her a bit. And then survive several other blows and attacks after that that would normally kill an ordinary human being. It was only when she was goaded into her own death was she finally put down. Which serves as poetic justice as its Tatsumi taking advantage of Esdeath's greatest weakness to end her: her PRIDE!

And finally, onto what everybody I'm sure paid to see, Honest's brutal death. And "brutal" is the appropriate word, Honest got absolutely ELIMINATED (pun fully intended). I had so much fun thinking up creative ways for Night Raid to punish Honest, and I could have done more to him if I wanted to.

Because I seriously considered letting the shinobi join in on the fun, but then I scrapped the idea thinking that it would be overkill and that the shinobi have no real issue with Honest other than the mission they're on.

I actually had a little help in coming up with the idea of using the curse seal on Honest that gave him temporary immortality and allowed Night Raid to absolutely destroy him. That was an idea I borrowed from my mentor Raptorcloak's story _**Naruto's Assault on Kuroinu: The Order of Chivalry Strikes Back.**_

Now, as for sparing Emperor Makoto, that was something I did a fan vote on ages ago. And the response was overwhelmingly in favor of sparing the Emperor. And the more I thought about it, the more I agreed. Because the fact is, he should have never been executed in the first place. Especially when Kurome was allowed to walk free after killing Chelsea on account of being manipulated by the Empire.

But when Makoto was manipulated in the exact same way by Honest, he gets a guillotine to the neck and is executed. I wonder why that is? I'll tell you why: it's simply because of the fact that Kurome is Akame's sister. That's the _**only**_ reason she was never executed or punished for her crimes. And I dare _**anyone**_ that disagrees with me on that to let me know by telling me so in the comments. Because you know I'm telling the truth and I don't expect any of you to do it.

I'm not saying that I want to see Kurome punished or executed, don't get me wrong. I'm just saying it's incredibly hypocritical to say that Makoto got what he deserved for the things he did under Honest's influence, and then you turn right around and defend Kurome's actions by saying she was manipulated by the Empire and the drugs they were feeding her. That's was the statement I was trying to make when I had Naruto call out Akame for her hypocrisy.

Now about the song choices for this chapter:

 _ **"Riot"**_ _: I just knew from the beginning that I HAD to have a 3DG song in my story. And I decided to pick this scene to use it for. The reason for this selection was to symbolize the anger that Chelsea felt with Bols as the man who burned down her home._

" _ **No One Gets Left Behind"**_ _: Again, there was NO WAY, I was gonna do a story that involved multiple battle scenes and NOT include a 5FDP song. That's almost blasphemy! Anyway, I decided on this particular song for is lyrical meaning, implying that the starters of war have no backbone. So, basically this song is a direct shot at the Empire Run was fighting for, and in some ways, Run himself. Asking him: Have you no honor, have you no soul, what are you dying for, do you even know._

 ** _"Had Enough"_** _: I knew I wanted at least one Breaking Benjamin song in my story, and this song was the perfect choice for Syura. It symbolizes the greedy bastard that Syura has become, and how he's about to get everything he's ever had coming to him._

 _ **"Left Behind"** (Live in London 2002) I knew I wanted a Slipknot song in my story and this was really the perfect song for this scene. This song is meant to symbolize the unstable rage that Kurome feels from being abandoned by her sister and how her rage is driving her towards her own oblivion. As_ _far as my reason for using the live version, I decided that since this is the main storyline of this story, I wanted to make it as dramatic as possible, so I've decided to go with live versions of the artist's music for added effect._

 _ **"Bring Me To Life"**_ _(Live from Le Zénith, France 2004): This is one of my favorite songs, and I chose this version of it for this particular scene for two reasons: One, because the Live Version is much more dramatic and fits with the overall theme of the scene and, in my opinion, of Akame Ga Kill itself; Two, the lyrical meaning of the song was perfect for what I wanted this song to represent. And that was Kurome's broken mental and emotional state, and her sister's desire to save her from her own darkness and the darkness of the Empire._

 _ **"Face Everything and Rise"**_ _: There was NO WAY, I could do a story like this and not include a Papa Roach song. And I already knew before I picked it out which one I was gonna pick and which scene I was gonna use it for. The symbolism behind the use of this song is right there in the lyrical meaning of the song. It's all about the adversity that Tatsumi (and to an extent, Naruto himself) has had to overcome to achieve the heights he's reached. And now, he's gone from being the weakest member of the team easily, to being arguably the strongest facing off against the Empire's Strongest General in an all-out fight to the finish._

 _ **"Mouth for War"**_ _: This was actually a last minute pick when I realized I didn't have a Pantera song. I decided to go with this one to symbolize Tatsumi's rage and hatred towards Esdeath and how he's channeling all of that rage in a positive way in giving Esdeath the long overdue ass-kicking she's deserved._

 _ **"Hallowed Be Thy Name"**_ _: Finally, this was another pick I made even before I sat down to start writing. I basically picked this one for its lyrics about a man being on death row and being lead to his execution, to sell the brutality of Honest's death._

Well, that's it for the battles folks and that means there's only one thing left in this tale…lemon city! I'll try to get started on it as soon as I can, so be patient. In the meantime. I want to get back to writing on my other series and start writing on my summer FanFiction project. Otherwise, I won't be able to get to it at all.

So be patient and I promise you, I will do my best to supply you with lemony goodness soon enough. So, until next time, tell me what you thought in the comments and don't forget to favorite, follow, and, review. I'm _**DarkChild316**_ , and I'll see you soon.

 _ **Oh, it's true, It's DAMN true!**_


	4. Kill Your Future

I'M BACK everybody! and welcome to the final chapter of this epic tale. And I think you all know what's coming in this chapter: lemon city! But there's a lot more going on than just lemons in this chapter, so let's get this show on the road. Because once again ladies and gentlemen... _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Authors Note: This chapter takes place two years after the end of Chapter 3. Also, Naruto will have become Hokage after the time skip, but will leave Kakashi in charge of the village when he is away from it.

Also, as previously mentioned on my _**DeviantArt**_ page, beginning with the final chapter of this story, Naruto will now have the same spiked haircut as his namesake from _"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."_ Lastly, Akame has been cured of Murasame's poison by this point by Naruto thanks to his Eternal Rinnegan.

* * *

It was a relatively normal day in the New Nation. The people were thriving, and life in the new regime was at an all-time high since the fall of Honest and the old regime, so much so that no one even talks about the old days anymore.

Since the Revolutionary Alliance had taken out the old Empire, Najenda and Lubbock had promptly taken command of the leadership role in the New Nation, and they were beloved by the people for their heroism and the things they had done in liberating the people from Honest's corruption.

After Honest was taken care of, Najenda and Night Raid had personally taken care of any and all stragglers left from Honest's regime, wanting to eliminate even the smallest chance of any corruption ever haunting the people of the Empire ever again.

As for Emperor Makoto, Naruto personally took him back with him to the Elemental Continent before leaving him in the hands of Gaara, knowing if there was anyone who could be counted on to help the young former Emperor find redemption for his sins while also keeping a close eye on him, it was his fellow jinchuuriki brother who he himself had helped redeem.

Najenda and Lubbock had set out to repair the damage done by Honest's regime over the last two years. They had lowered taxes and had sent financial aid to the people and places where it was needed, especially to places like Tatsumi's home village. Najenda had also abolished things like public executions and organized torture that Honest had used to rule through fear while also decreeing that anyone caught doing such things ever again would be put to death.

With Najenda running the New Nation and effectively relinquishing command of Night Raid, Akame took over the leadership role of the team as General of Night Raid. Although with Honest and his regime's corruption effectively snuffed out, things were relatively peaceful in the New Nation nowadays, making her title more of a formality than anything else. And the best part about it was, this really didn't bother Akame one bit.

Currently, at Night Raid's hideout, we find Tatsumi and Leone in an intense sparring session with Chelsea, Mine, and Sheele looking on. Leone had her Lionelle activated and Tatsumi had his balanced Incursio armor on and the two were going hand-to-hand with Leone matching Tatsumi blow for blow.

"They're really going all-out, aren't they?" Sheele said as she watched her teammates spar.

"Did you expect anything else, this is Tatsumi and Leone we're talking about. I don't think those two know the meaning of the word 'restraint.'" Mine chuckled.

"I think you should know that better than anyone. Isn't that right, Mrs. Tatsumi?" Chelsea grinned and Mine blushed heavily at what Chelsea had just said as she looked down at the bundle sleeping in her arms.

That's right folks, Tatsumi and Mine are now a married couple after having tied the knot just a few short months after the raid on the capitol and both are the proud parents of an infant pink-haired, green-eyed girl. Meet little Kaida (which in Japanese translates to "Little Dragon").

"Chelsea, that statement really doesn't have much sass behind it coming from you. Especially when you've been in the same bed as I have. Isn't that right, Mrs. Tatsumi?" Mine shot back with a smirk as Chelsea's face heated up before looking down at the ring on her finger.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention. Mine is not the only one Tatsumi is married to now. It took A LOT of convincing at first, but once Mine saw how much Chelsea truly loved Tatsumi she asked Tatsumi about it and when she realized he had the same feelings about her, she gave Chelsea the green light and the two were soon married a couple of months ago, and Chelsea couldn't have been happier.

Back with the sparring Leone and Tatsumi, Leone leapt at Tatsumi from behind and aimed a swipe for the back of his neck. Tatsumi caught her arm before flipping her up and over and onto her back before driving his armored elbow into her ribs, driving the air out of Leone's lungs.

Leone used Tatsumi's momentum to flip him over where now he was on his back and she was over him raining down blows onto him before he shoved her off and both charged at each other before their fists met in an impact that sent a shockwave that nearly blew the three spectators watching out of their seats.

"Alright Tatsumi, what do you say we call it even for now?" Leone said.

"Fine with me, I could use a break anyway," Tatsumi said before both Night Raid members powered down their respective Teigu.

"Nice to see you two haven't gotten rusty since I last saw you." They heard someone say and they all turned just in time to see Naruto approaching the hideout.

"Naruto, about time you got here. What took you so long?" Leone asked.

"Getting through customs is what took me so long. You know coming from an outside nation like the Elemental Continent means I have to go through a more extensive search when I come into the New Nation." Naruto joked, and Leone just laughed.

"Yeah, you can blame Boss for that new law. Thanks to her, now it's damn near impossible to sneak anything past customs." Leone chuckled.

"Yeah well, what took me so long was that the people in customs having to check out all of my ninja tools and make sure nothing I had was illegal or stolen. Once that was all checked out, it was smooth sailing from there." Naruto explained.

"In that case, I'd say you should consider yourself lucky you still have all your weapons and none of them got confiscated," Tatsumi said and Naruto scoffed.

"As if you're one to talk about luck. Says the guy with TWO wives." Naruto deadpanned making Tatsumi smirk proudly.

"Am I detecting a little bit of jealousy Naruto?" Tatsumi said with a cocky grin on his face that would make his wives proud.

"Me, jealous. What do I have to be jealous of? I'm the son of a Kage, the reincarnation of a descendant of Chakra, heir to the Uzumaki clan, hero of the 4th war, the Seventh Hokage, and a jinchuuriki badass. Tell me what I have to be jealous of." Naruto indignantly said.

"Well, all that may be true Naruto. But at least Tatsumi here can say he's not a virgin anymore." Mine snarked and with that comment, Leone and Chelsea lost it laughing and even Sheele and Tatsumi couldn't help but grin at Naruto, who was looking like someone had just stolen his ramen.

"Gonna need some medical treatment for that one." Leone laughed.

"Now that was just totally uncalled for Mine!" Naruto complained before Chelsea just smirked and decided to further rub salt into the wound.

"You know it's actually pretty fitting that Naruto is still a virgin. Because everyone knows that you can't spell the name 'Naruto' without using the letters: N-O." Chelsea roasted causing everyone to nearly kill over laughing at the blonde sage while Naruto looked as if he'd just been slapped across the face.

"Okay, even for you that was savage. Nice job Chelsea." Mine guffawed before hi-fiving her fellow waifu.

"I hate you guys." Naruto bitterly said.

"Ah, no you don't. You know you can't get enough of us. Why else would you keep coming back to see us?" Chelsea said as she ruffled Naruto's blonde hair in a sisterly manner.

"Hey, I just realized, you've grown your hair out Naruto," Sheele said and everyone took notice that Sheele was correct. Naruto's spiky hair had grown out with a spiked fringe hanging over his forehead.

"Oh, you noticed. I decided the short-haired look didn't fit me like my old spiked look, so I decided to grow my hair out again." Naruto said.

"You thought right, you look better with the spikes than you do without them." Leone said.

"Thanks, hey by the way where's Akame-chan? Is she out in the Capitol with Najenda and Lubbock?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, she's just stuffing her face over by the fire as usual. Come on, we'll show you." Leone said, and they guided him over to another area of the hideout where Akame sat over by the fire roasting a nice juicy bird-like Danger Beast while feasting away on the poor bird.

"Hey Akame, how's the bird?" Leone asked.

"Just fine, here catch you guys," Akame said as she tossed legs to each of her teammates who caught them and began to eat, and Naruto smiled at the red-eyed assassin, who he'd been in a steady relationship with since the end of Night Raid's assault on the Capital, much to the amusement of her teammates.

"Hey Akame-chan, good to see you again," Naruto said while Akame looked at him with a blank face that made him sweat slightly.

"Well, did you bring me anything from your home continent?" Akame asked making Naruto sweat even more and Akame's teammates just snickered at Akame reducing the proud shinobi to a nervous mess.

"Umm...well, no." Naruto hesitantly confessed.

"Then I'm sorry, but I won't be sharing any of my dinner with you," Akame said making Naruto's face fall and causing her teammates (Tatsumi especially) to kill over laughing once again.

"Looks like someone's found themselves in the doghouse." Chelsea chortled as Akame continued stuffing her face causing Naruto's stomach to growl loudly as he looked on in agony. Akame then looked at him and slowly began to smile before chuckling at the look of misery on his face."

"You should see the look on your face right now. Here, take this. I just wanted to see you sweat it out a little." Akame said as she handed him a leg too and Naruto graciously smiled before accepting it and digging in.

"But you know, there is one thing I did want from you Naruto-kun," Akame said as she took a bite from her meat.

"Oh, what's that?" Naruto asked mouth full of food and Akame raised an eye at him.

"Do you have to ask?" Akame replied before holding up Murasame. Naruto, understanding that he was being challenged simply grinned before taking out his own blade. Both of them stood up after finishing their meal and stepped out onto the battlefield.

"This is gonna be interesting," Chelsea said as she watched the two face each other.

"This will be the first time they've faced off since we first met Naruto and his team. I wonder how it will go this time around." Sheele curiously said.

"Hopefully Akame can make it a little bit more competitive this time. Last time it wasn't really a contest, Naruto dominated that duel." Mine said as she ate her leg while holding onto her still-sleeping daughter Kaida.

"Well, given our little Akame-chan's seen his best attacks and knows what he can do, I'm willing to bet it'll be a little bit closer this time." Leone said.

"I'll take that bet, I still say Naruto wins it though. That's just how strong he is." Tatsumi said and no one argued that logic as Akame and Naruto stood across from each other ready to battle.

" _ **One for the Money"**_ _by Escape the Fate begins playing_

"Let's go." Naruto and Akame both said as Naruto activated his Eternal Rinnegan and charged his blade with orange Sage Chakra before both of them shot at each other with blinding speed.

Both Naruto and Akame began clashing blades at a rapid pace, their speed so quick they were like blurs to the untrained eye as the two matched each other move-for-move. The two quickly separated before Akame went on the attack.

Akame aimed an overhead slash at Naruto before following up with a slash across the chest. Naruto blocked both attacks before responding with a slash of his own across Akame's chest, followed by a low slash to her legs. Akame blocked the first slash before dodging the second and leaping up and behind Naruto and kicking him in the back.

She then went for a stab to the chest that Naruto managed to deflect, although she had fully expected him to do so and spun back around 360 degrees with a swing to the head that he managed to block by bringing up a second blade that she immediately recognized as a Hiraishin Kunai.

"Still too slow Akame," Naruto said as he swung his blade at Akame who did a nice backflip to avoid the attack before turning to point her blade at the recently-teleported Naruto, who thought he was going to get the drop on her with the same trick he'd used during their first duel two years ago.

"Looks like someone was paying attention," Naruto said in appreciation.

"Didn't think I would fall for the same trick twice, did I?" Akame said and both smiled at each other before they began clashing blades again. Naruto struck fast and hard with quick and brutal swings of his blade. But he noticed that Akame seemed to be deflecting most of his attacks this time around.

As the duel continued, he noticed that Akame was guiding his blade with her own while doing her best to keep him at a distance in order to stop him from landing a significant shot on her. Akame's red eyes flashed as the sparks flew from their swords clashing with each other.

" _Interesting, she's actually reading my attacks this time around. Given that she's actually seen my style up close and personal, it makes sense she'd be able to read me. Guess I'll have to change things up."_ Naruto thought to himself.

With this in mind, Naruto used _**Shinra Tensei**_ to send Akame flying backward and Naruto sped after her. Akame did a somersault in midair before swiftly landing on her feet and continuing her duel with Naruto. Naruto continued fighting with Akame, but Akame noticed something was off almost as soon as they locked blades again.

Akame clashed blades with Naruto again, but he surprised her by switching to a backhanded grip and swinging his blade at hers with a series of lightning fast strikes. Akame was doing all she could to block them but blocking the sword strikes coming from different angles from before proved to be difficult.

Akame kicked Naruto back to gain some separation before speeding after him again. Naruto shocked her again by switching back to a normal grip and locking blades with her once more. Naruto pressured Akame and began to push her back. Akame responded by lashing out with a palm thrust to back him up and quickly following up with a slash across his chest while he was stunned.

Naruto quickly recovered and managed to deflect the attack before knocking Akame back with a kick of his own. Naruto quickly rushed in looking to gain the advantage and went for a flurry of swift swings of his blade that Akame barely managed to deflect.

Akame answered back with a flurry of her own at Naruto that he deflected with a backhanded sword grip before going on the attack. He aimed a swing across Akame's chest before flipping the blade over and going for an overhead swing followed by him switching back to a backhanded grip and launching a fast flurry of sword swings.

Akame did all she could to block the swings, but the unpredictable nature of Naruto's swings completely threw her off-balance and her sword was knocked from her hands before Naruto angled his blade at her and they stood still for a time before they both smiled.

"Looks like the duel is decided Akame-chan," Naruto said with a smile and Akame smiled back at him admirably.

"It appears so, looks like your skills are as sharp as ever Naruto-kun," Akame said as Naruto sheathed his blade and deactivated his Rinnegan before Akame retrieved her blade and did the same as they rejoined the rest of Night Raid.

"That was impressive you two, especially you Naruto. But it looks like you've been learning some new tricks since the last time we saw you fight. I don't remember you being able to switch grips with your sword like that." Tatsumi said and Naruto chuckled.

"That's actually a trick I borrowed from Sasuke. He's actually better at doing it than I am, but once I realized that Akame was reading my moves I decided to change things up and switch to fighting using his style instead of my own." Naruto explained, and everyone was impressed with his quick thinking.

"Naruto, I'll never get tired of saying this, but it's almost unfair how much stronger you are compared to the rest of us." Chelsea quipped.

"She does have a point. I can count on one hand the number of people who have been able to just stand up to Akame in a sword duel, let alone beat her on two separate occasions." Sheele chuckled.

"Yeah, and FYI, that number amounts to between zero and none where Akame is concerned," Mine smirked causing Naruto to laugh while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well in all honesty without all of the Tailed Beasts I have sealed within me along with my Rinnegan eyes and whatnot, Akame would be kicking my ass all over the New Nation."

"Besides, I may be all-powerful, but I only use that power when I need to." Naruto modestly said causing all of the Night Raid members to smile at his humility while Akame had a slight blush on her face.

"It's just amazing to me how you can be so powerful, but so humble Naruto. Most guys would be consumed by that kind of power, but you just act like it's no big deal." Tatsumi said.

"I'll say, it's little wonder why Akame-chan's head over heels for you." Leone said with a smirk causing Akame to blush even harder with Naruto sporting a blush of his own.

"Leone!" Akame cried while blushing scarlet causing her teammates to laugh at the normally composed assassin's flustered outburst.

 _~Later that night~_

Naruto lay in bed that night thinking about his friends in Night Raid and their relentless teasing of his newfound relationship with the red-eyed swordswoman (now General) of Night Raid. It seemed like they enjoyed teasing and flustering him and Akame at any opportunity they could about it, with Chelsea, Mine, and Leone being the worst offenders.

"Man those guys never miss a chance to pick on me and Akame-chan. Kami only knows what will happen if we decide to ever take the next step." Naruto said to himself with a shiver as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. As he slept, he dreamt about Leone's mischievous Cheshire cat grin (if you'll pardon the pun) before snapping awake with a yell as he nervously panted before shivering in fright.

" _Why the hell did I dream of her of all people!"_ Naruto thought to himself before laying back down and having a mercifully dreamless sleep.

 _~The next morning~_

Chelsea stood outside of the living area with an annoyed look on her face. Every morning she was always the first one up along with Tatsumi and the two of them always had to wait on Mine to decide when she wanted to get up out of bed and get dressed.

"Hey Chelsea, you alright?" Tatsumi said as he approached her holding onto an awake Kaida, and she looked up and ruefully smiled at him.

"I'm fine Tatsumi, it's just that I'm sick of always having to wait on Mine's spoiled ass every single morning," Chelsea complained and Tatsumi frowned in agreement.

"I understand believe me. I know I may be married to her now, but it doesn't change that she's still the same spoiled brat I first met when I joined Night Raid. But I guess that why I love her so much." Tastumi said with a shake of his head and Chelsea grinned at him before looking up to see Naruto heading their way. As soon as she saw Naruto, an _EVIL_ idea popped into Chelsea's head and a cruel smirk appeared on her face.

"Oh Naruto, can you come here for a moment," Chelsea said, looking as innocent as possible and Tatsumi got a suspicious look in his eye as he wondered what Chelsea was up to.

"Hey, Chelsea. Hey Tatsumi, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I have a problem I was hoping you could fix for me. I need you to go and tell Mine to wake the hell up. She has a bad habit of sleeping in all the time and Tatsumi and I aren't waiting on her today." Chelsea said and Tatsumi sweat dropped at what Chelsea was trying to do.

"Why do you want me to wake her up?" Naruto asked.

"Because she always has an attitude problem whenever Tatsumi or I wake her up, so I figured she might take it better if you were the one to do it," Chelsea said with a falsely sweet smile that made Tatsumi sweat drop even more.

"Alright, but just know you owe me for this Chelsea," Naruto said as he went to wake up Mine.

"Don't worry Naruto and thanks!" Chelsea called as he walked away with Chelsea snickering all the while and Tatsumi looking at her with a completely flat look.

"You do realize you just signed that guy's death warrant, right?" Tatsumi bluntly said and Chelsea just evilly grinned.

"Hey, if she kills him, that's his fault for being so stupid, not mine," Chelsea said with a casual shrug of her shoulders and Tatsumi just shook his head at his second wife's mischievous ways.

Naruto walked down the hall like a man walking to his execution (not that he knew that) until he soon arrived at Tatsumi, Mine, and Chelsea's shared room. He reached for the handle of the door and hesitated for a second. But then, in a move he would later deeply regret, he opened the door anyway.

"Hey Mine, Chelsea wanted me to wake you the…" Naruto began to say before stopping mid-sentence as he walked in to see a fully awake Mine in the middle of getting dressed currently wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

The two stared at each other for a full thirty seconds before Mine's scream was heard throughout the hideout and suddenly a blast from Pumpkin blew a hole in the side of the hideout causing a massive tremor that caught Akame's attention as she was cooking breakfast.

" _Not again. Oh well, guess Naruto-kun will have to run for his life."_ Akame thought to herself as she went back to cooking the food. Meanwhile, Chelsea sat in the living area with an evil smirk on her face while Tatsumi couldn't help but shake his head and grin while he played with his daughter as shot after shot rang out through the hideout along with Naruto and Mine's screams.

"You think you can just barge in on me while I'm getting dressed and get away with it you filthy pervert?! Get back here so you can die as you deserve!" Mine shouted while firing another blast from Pumpkin.

"Come on Mine, I said I was sorry okay! It wasn't even my fault, Chelsea tricked me into it I swear!" Naruto desperately pleaded.

"If she told you to go screw yourself, would you do that too you blonde dumbass?!" Mine berated before shooting at him again and Chelsea and Tatsumi both fell out laughing at that comment from Mine.

"Jeez, don't sugarcoat it Mine. Tell him how you really feel." Chelsea laughed and Tatsumi laughed along with her as Leone and Sheele appeared in the room.

"Hey, so looks like Mine and Naruto-kun are having fun." Leone said and Chelsea and Tatsumi looked at each other and just smirked.

"Yeah, fun. Exactly what we were thinking." Chelsea and Tatsumi said before high-fiving each other.

"She's really going after him, isn't she? Shouldn't someone help him before Mine kills him?" Sheele asked out of concern as she picked up Kaida as she crawled over to her and began cuddling her.

"Ah, he'll be alright. If Tatsumi could survive Mine's rampage, then I know Naruto-kun can. And Naruto's _much_ faster that Tatsumi." Leone reasonably said, and everyone nodded in agreement at the valid point that the cat-like assassin made as they listened to Mine continue to try to blow Naruto to kingdom come.

 _~Later that day~_

Naruto and Akame walked through the streets of the New Nation together as they headed to meet up with Najenda and Lubbock. Now that Akame was no longer a wanted woman since Honest's regime had been snuffed out, Akame could freely walk around and come and go as she pleased, which made Akame immensely happy.

"Wow, everyone sure does look happy now. Definitely a far cry from how things looked when I first arrived here two years ago." Naruto said as he observed how genuinely happy and thriving everyone in the Capitol appeared to be as they went about their business.

"Well, you can thank the Boss for that. Ever since she took over the leadership role in the New Nation, the economy has been thriving and no one has had to live in fear anymore. Safe to say, life for everyone has been much better because of it." Akame said before a young girl with short blue hair and eyes approached Akame with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, you're Akame of Night Raid, aren't you?" The girl asked and Akame looked at the girl curiously before answering.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?" Akame asked and the girl's smile widened.

"I thought so, my name's Shion and I'm a refugee from outside the Capitol. Two of your Night Raid friends saved me a few years ago when I was being assaulted by some thugs who were picking on me just because I was a refugee."

"Once I found out you guys were members of Night Raid, I've been behind you guys ever since to bring down the Empire and bring peace to the Capital for people like me. And ever since you guys took out the old regime, I've never been looked at as a refugee ever since. Nobody even cares about it anymore."

"So, I just wanted to come and personally say thank you, to you and your team. Not just for saving me years ago, but for making the Capitol a better place for people like me." Shion gratefully said and Akame was speechless while Naruto was just smiling. Shion shook Akame's hand and bowed to her thankfully before continuing on her way.

"I-I don't know what to say Naruto-kun. I'm so unused to things like this, we all are." Akame said, still in shock at what has just happened to her and Naruto just chuckled at her.

"I know Akame-chan. But don't worry, you'll get used to it soon. I know it shocked me for a while after we won the 4th War, but I eventually got used to it." Naruto said and Akame smiled at him before the two of them continued their march towards the newly renamed Palace of the Rising Dawn where they came face-to-face with Najenda and Lubbock, with Susanoo also sitting in on the meeting.

"So, things are as peaceful as can be in the New Nation, and thanks to our alliance with the Elemental Continents, no further wars have broken out since Honest was removed from power," Najenda said as she smoked one of her cigarettes while her remaining purple eye gleamed in thought.

"It's pretty amazing really, our alliance with the shinobi has been so beneficial to the rebuilding of the Empire that it's safe to say that they're just as responsible for the New Nation being in such good shape as it is now as we are, if not more," Lubbock admitted.

"In that case, I'd say keeping the Alliance intact would be in the best interest for both sides then," Naruto said.

"Definitely seems like the best course of action to take for now I'd say," Lubbock said with his hands crossed in front of him and Najenda clicked her lighter and re-lit her cigarette.

"Then we will continue the Alliance for now. It appears to be beneficial for both sides, so dissolving it would be foolish at this point." Najenda decided.

"Speaking of the Alliance, have you heard about the army from the Northern Lands that tried to invade the Capital. Apparently, from what I've heard they were wiped out before they could reach the Capitol." Susanoo said.

"You know, I've heard about that. And I've been wondering who was responsible for it." Akame said before Naruto and Najenda shared a knowing smile.

"Well, I think Najenda and I might have had a little something to do with that," Naruto said, and as if right on cue, the doors to the meeting room opened and in came Sasuke Uchiha along with (to Akame's surprise) Bols and Run.

"Bols, Run, what are you doing here?" Akame asked.

"They're now under the New Nation's payroll Akame. I've been sending them out along with Sasuke to combat anyone who even dares to try to come into the New Empire to cause chaos." Najenda explained and Bols and Run nodded along with Sasuke.

"The Northern Army appears to have been comprised of the last remnants of Esdeath's Army from the North, along with other warring nations from outside of the capitol. Apparently, they all formed an alliance of their own in an attempt to overthrow the New Nation and take control of the Capitol." Run explained making Najenda's eye harden in anger.

"Like hell, I'll be damned if I'll allow any remnants of Esdeath or anyone else associated with Honest to march into this Capitol." Najenda angrily said.

"I agree with you there, we managed to ambush them near the Northern Border and we took them out," Bols said.

"Hope those guys didn't give you much trouble Sasuke," Naruto said and Sasuke scoffed at the thought.

"Please, even you could have handled those so-called 'soldiers' single-handedly. Bols and Run handled most of the job on their own, I just covered them when they needed it. It was pretty boring really." Sasuke said and Run chuckled.

"Well, the important thing is the army from the Northern Lands has been compromised. That should shut down the invasion and also discourage anyone else who was contemplating." Run said.

"It was actually a lot easier than I figured it would be. With two Teigu users and a shinobi taking care of things, their army didn't stand a chance." Bols said.

"Too bad for them then. By the way Bols, how's Kije and Logue doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, they're as lovely as ever. They've actually been helping Najenda in the last two years in distributing food to those who need it here in the Capitol, so we're all pitching in to help in any way that we can." Bols said.

"Well, it's good to hear that you're all doing so well," Naruto said.

"Hey, I owe Night Raid my life for allowing me to live after all that I've done, so anything that I can do to make up for it, I'm more than willing to aid out in any way possible," Bols said before Najenda held up her mechanical hand at him.

"You've more than been forgiven for your past sins Bols. If anything, you were merely a victim of Honest's corruption and were only doing what you had to in order to protect your family, and for that, I can't fault you." Najenda said and Bols was floored by this before tears began forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Najenda. I appreciate that." Bols said and everyone smiled at the former Jaeger as a big weight was finally taken off his shoulders.

 _~Later, back at Night Raid's hideout~_

Naruto and Akame were walking through the forest together, with both of them carrying large fishing baskets on their backs. Akame had decided to catch some fish for dinner and Naruto was willing to help her catch them. Akame, more than willing to accept help, agreed.

"So Akame-chan, do you often go fishing for dinner?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"It depends, Naruto-kun. Depending on what I have a taste for, I'll either go hunting or fishing for dinner." Akame told him before they came to a stop at a massive lake with a stream of waterfalls flowing into it.

"Wow, this is a beautiful spot," Naruto said and Akame nodded before loosening her red tie.

"This is the spot where we'll be catching the fish for dinner," Akame said as she removed her tie and Naruto turned around just as Akame was lifting her shirt to partially expose the underside of her breasts.

The flustered Naruto backed away and fell onto his rear as Akame's skirt fell off of her and he quickly covered his face with his arm and closed his eyes while blushing furiously as Akame stepped out of her skirt.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto-kun?" Akame's voice said and Naruto looked up to see Akame smiling in amusement while wearing a white two-piece bikini and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami, you were wearing a swimsuit," Naruto said and Akame just shook her head at how he sounded just like Tatsumi before walking past him to the lake.

"Our target is Koga tuna, let's see how many you can get Naruto-kun." Akame challenged and Naruto raised an eye at her.

"Aren't those things supposed to be…" Naruto began.

"Extremely rare and stupidly hard to get a hold of." Akame finished with a smile on her face and Naruto looked stunned.

"Yeah, how'd you know I was gonna say that," Naruto said and Akame just grinned.

"Because you and Tatsumi are virtually like brothers that's why." Akame laughed before diving into the lake. Moments later, several Koga tuna came flying out of the lake to the shock of Naruto.

"Wha…what the!" Naruto said in shock as the fish landed in Akame's basket before Akame herself resurfaced.

"It's not that hard Naruto-kun. First, you have to swim all the way down to the bottom, then conceal your aura and make your attack. You have to act very quickly though. Come on and give it a try." Akame said and Naruto smiled optimistically before tearing off his shirt.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said.

 _~At dinner that night~_

"Hahaha, wow Naruto! To think that the badass war hero could only catch two whole fish when it came down to it. Talk about coming up short-handed." Mine ribbed as she and everyone sat down to enjoy dinner that night.

"Shut up Mine!" Naruto angrily spat.

"Ooh, someone's in a touchy mood. What's wrong, your good mood slipped away faster than those fish slipped out of your hands." Chelsea snarked and Mine laughed along with her while she fed her daughter Kaida.

"Hey, those damn fish were slippery! I could barely keep a hold of the damn things! Let's see you try it why don't you!" Naruto complained.

"I heard from Akame you tore off your shirt like some badass and said some shit like 'let's do this.' Sound familiar to you Tatsumi?" Leone smirked, and all of Night Raid just grinned at Tatsumi who shook his head and grinned as well.

"At this point, I'm not even surprised," Tatsumi said, obviously referring to how similar he and Naruto were and all of Night Raid shared a laugh at that, realizing how well Naruto would have fit right in with Night Raid had he joined when Tatsumi did.

"Well, at least I had a feeling that might happen again, and so I decided to catch a few extra fish this time," Akame said.

"Good thing too. Oh Akame, I have something for you." Sheele said and this caught Akame's attention.

"What is it Sheele?" Akame asked and Sheele shrugged before pulling out a letter and handing it to Akame.

"I don't know yet, Boss sent that letter the other day and said you might want to read it. Says it's something you might want to see." Sheele said and Akame, like everyone else, wondered who could have given Najenda a message for Akame.

Deciding to see what this was all about, Akame opened the letter and began to read. As she read the letter, a solemn expression appeared on her face and her teammates and Naruto could tell that whatever was in the letter was something serious.

"Who's it from Akame?" Tatsumi asked and Akame looked at her teammates and sighed.

"Kurome, this is the first time I've heard from her in two years," Akame said and all of her teammates understood why Akame was less than thrilled about this. They'd heard from Akame what had happened during her and Kurome's fight during the raid on the Capitol and knew that the sisters were on, shall we say, "tense terms."

"What does she want Akame?" Leone asked.

"See for yourself," Akame said as she placed the note down on the table for all to read. Everyone including Naruto read Kurome's note carefully.

 _Akame-nee,_

 _I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now, and if you want to incinerate this message and never respond to me again, I totally understand. But these last two years have been HELL for me Akame-nee._

 _Every night for the last two years, I've been forced to relive the absolute nightmare of our last encounter time and time again. And every day, it's eaten away at my heart and at my conscience what I did that day. I don't want to let what happened between us that day be the last thing that was ever said between us as sisters._

 _I know you've got no reason to trust me at all. And as I said before, if you want to incinerate this message and never respond to me again…I understand. But I'm PLEADING with you to give me a chance to meet me back at Gyou Forest with Naruto to right the greatest wrong of my life. Please Akame-nee!_

 _Kurome_

Everyone finished reading Kurome's letter and most like Leone, Mine, Sheele, and Chelsea were skeptical. While on the other hand, Tatsumi and Naruto could see the desperation in the letter for what it was, and they knew that Kurome was sincere.

"I don't trust this Akame. Kurome's already tried to kill you once, who's to say she won't try it again." Chelsea skeptically said.

"I second Chelsea on that notion. I don't think you should go Akame." Mine said point blank.

"Unfortunately, I agree. It's too dangerous going off on your own to see someone who, as Chelsea pointed out has already tried to kill you once. Besides that, I just don't trust Kurome." Sheele said.

"Yeah, I don't buy this letter for a second. This has 'trap' written all over it." Leone agreed, and Naruto just stared at the four of them with hardened eyes.

"Is that right? Well allow someone who actually knows how to read people break this to you, this isn't fake in the least! Kurome in this letter is clearly desperate and in need of help, and it's not just now that I'm seeing that."

"I saw that the moment she walked off that battlefield after our battle two years ago. I saw the look in her eyes, and let me tell you, that wasn't something you can fake. It was genuine remorse for what she'd done."

"It's a look I've only seen one other time, and that was in Sasuke's eyes after I snapped him out of his sense of hatred. Only in Kurome's case, the pain was MUCH worse in her eyes. It was a pain to the point of being almost broken."

"Which is the point that I fear that Kurome is at right now. And that's why I'm afraid if you don't go and help your sister right now, Kurome is going to do something to herself she's going to regret." Naruto said and Akame's eyes widened in shock and fear at the thought of losing her sister and the rest of Night Raid was stunned at Naruto's analysis.

"Then we better get to Gyou Forest and fast. We can't let Kurome hurt herself or you any more than she already has." Tatsumi said and that caught Akame's attention.

"Wait, we?" Akame said.

"Yeah, someone's gotta be there in case shit goes down. That's why we're all coming with you." Leone said and Akame lowered her head and tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you, everyone," Akame said before drying her eyes and picking up Murasame.

"Alright everyone, to Gyou Forest!" Akame said and everyone prepared to head out.

 _~Nightfall, Gyou Forest~_

Two cloaked figures, one taller than the other stepped out from the woods of Gyou Forest and looked around at the area, where the scars of a great battle could still be seen. The two cloaked figures looked at each other before removing their hoods.

The two figures were revealed to be Wave and Kurome. Kurome looked as though she has truly been suffering the past two years. She looked noticeably thinner, meaning she hadn't been eating much. She had a haggard look in her eyes, making it clear she hadn't gotten much sleep from the nightmares she'd been having. All-in-all, not a great time to be Kurome.

As Kurome looked out over the battlefield, the memories of two years ago came flooding back to her mind and she began crying for the umpteenth time. Wave, who knew what Kurome was going through and was the only person other than Run that was there to support her through it, simply held Kurome close to him as she cried.

"Do you think she'll come, Wave?" Kurome asked, knowing she'd be devastated if she didn't.

"For your sake Kurome, I'm praying that she does." Wave said and just as he said that Night Raid along with little Kaida (who was with Mine) and Naruto teleported into the area via Naruto's Hiraishin Kunai, much to Kurome's shock, who honestly did not expect her sister to come.

"She's here," Kurome said as she went out to face her sister along with Wave. When Leone, Chelsea, Sheele, and Mine saw the condition Kurome was in, they grimaced and turned to Naruto.

"Damn, you were right, she is fucked all the way up." Leone said as she observed Kurome's compromised state.

"I hate to say I told you so," Naruto said as he sadly realized that Kurome may have looked even worse than she did before he healed her from the body enhancing drugs.

"What have you been doing to yourself Kurome?" Akame asked, feeling upset at her sister for regressing back into compromised health after all that Naruto had done to heal her.

"I would have thought my letter made that obvious Akame-nee, this is the price I've been paying for my sins from two years ago. Ever since that day, I've been haunted by nightmares of what I did here two years ago."

"The things I said, almost throwing away my life, trying to kill you, every single time I close my eyes that's all I ever see. The nightmares have driven me insane to point where now I can barely even eat or sleep. I just can't take it anymore!"

"I feel like the only way I'll ever get past what I did and find redemption, is to go back to square one. That's why I wanted you and Naruto to meet me here, I want to finish what we started."

"Only this time no deathmatch, just three people settling their issues once and for all, with one side fighting for redemption and the other fighting for retribution," Kurome explained and while Kurome's reasoning was sound enough, there was still one slight detail that stuck out for the members of Night Raid and Naruto that Akame was the first one to voice.

"Aren't you forgetting something important Kurome? Yatsufusa was destroyed when Naruto healed you two years ago, you don't even have a sword to duel with." Akame said and Kurome smiled at her sister.

"Who said anything about me not having a sword," Kurome said as she removed her cloak to reveal a familiar looking blade at her side.

"How the…!" Chelsea said in disbelief as she couldn't believe the blade that now sat at Kurome's hip

"Is that…!" Mine said dumbfounded as to how Kurome had gotten a hold of that sword.

"Kousetsu." Leone said, also surprised that Kurome was now in possession of Izou's former weapon.

"I thought that Najenda or someone in the New Nation had possession of that blade. How did you get a hold of it?" Tatsumi asked the million gold question.

"Actually, I found this in the hands of a merchant not too long ago. Said he found it just laying around after the raid on the Capitol and decided to take it." Kurome said and Night Raid could detect no trace of a lie and they turned to Wave, who nodded and confirmed Kurome's story.

"That blade is safe right?" Sheele asked, knowing how bloodthirsty Izou was and how he treated Kousetsu like it was a living entity.

"Yeah, I checked it. Turns out, it's actually just a regular katana. A very well-made one at that, but still just a regular one. Izou must have been schizophrenic or something." Kuorme said and Akame nodded and drew Murasame.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," Akame said as she took up a sword stance.

"Hang on, if Kurome's gonna be fighting, I want you at your best when you fight," Naruto said and Kurome waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Now come on, let's go." Kurome said and Naruto shook his head.

"No, the fight won't have any meaning if I beat you at less than one hundred percent," Naruto said and Kurome glared at him.

"Then the fight would have even less meaning to me then. Or did you forget that I fought both of you with a body completely compromised by the Empire's drugs and still pushed both of you past your limits?"

"There's a reason I want to fight you at less than one hundred percent, because I fought you that way when this thing started, and that's how I'm going to fight you when this thing ends." Kurome emphatically said and everyone was stunned by Kurome's passionate declaration and Naruto and Akame smiled before looking to each other and nodding.

"Very well, we'll fight you as you are then. Give us everything you have Kurome, don't hold back." Naruto said as he stood alongside Akame and drew his mother's blade and activated his _Eternal Rinnegan_. Kurome drew Kousetsu and took up a fighting stance before closing her eyes.

" _ **Hospital for Souls"**_ _by Bring Me The Horizon begins playing_

" _This is it, I just need the strength to make it through this one last battle. This is something I have to do, I've hurt Akame-nee so much with what I've done. I may never forgive myself for the things I've done to her."_ Kurome thought to herself as tears began falling from her eyes.

" _But none of that matters now, I have a chance to make things right. So this is it, here and now! One last time give me the strength to face off with Akame-nee and fix the biggest mistake of my life! The mistake of not trusting Akame-nee!"_ Kurome thought as she opened her eyes and shot at Akame and Naruto with speed that surprised everyone.

Kurome sped forward and locked blades with Akame and Naruto and began pressing them. Caught off guard by Kurome's speed even in her compromised health Akame began to be pushed back by Kurome while Naruto was able to fight on even level with Kurome due to his natural speed.

Kousetsu clashed with graceful precision against both Murasame and Naruto's blade, showing a poise with the blade that Izou had never shown with it. Kurome continued to force the issue with a series of aggressive swings of her blade that the two managed to block before she kicked Naruto out of the way.

Kurome clashed blades with Akame with their blades moving like flashes to the untrained eye. Akame launched a flurry of slashes at Kurome before going for a low slash at Kurome's legs. Kurome blocked the slashes before swiftly leaping over the low slash.

She then responded by feinting a slash at Akame's head with Kousetsu before going for a low slash and then back up for a head slash. Akame didn't bite on the feint and was able to block the low slash with Murasame and then quickly come right back up to block the high slash.

Naruto, having recovered then rushed in and he and Akame once again began a two-on-one attack on Kurome. Sparks flew, and blades flashed quicker than the eye could see as Naruto, Akame, and Kurome matched one another move for move.

"How the hell is Kurome doing this?! In her state of health, it should be impossible to keep up with just one of them, let alone two." Leone said in disbelief as she and the rest of Night Raid watched in shock as Kurome continued to defy all medical logic.

"It's pure will and desire. Kurome unbreakable will and her sheer desire to fix what she sees is her greatest wrong is the only thing driving her right now." Wave said with a smile on his face, stunning Night Raid as they realized watching the battle that Wave was right, and suddenly they couldn't help but find themselves silently cheering Kurome on.

Meanwhile, Kaida watched the duel with fascinated eyes, as the shinobi she'd only seen a few times and "Aunt Akame" as she knew her moved at speeds, she'd never seen anyone move at before, even her own parents. And she looked on in awe wondering how it would play out.

All three combatants separated for a moment and both sides looked to each other and smiled before giving each other a simple nod, knowing what the other had in mind. Kurome shot at Akame and began clashing blades with her sister once more. Akame deflected the slashes before launching an offensive series of her own that Kurome managed to block before dazing her sister with an elbow.

Kurome looked to follow up on her attack on the dazed Akame and shot forward but was knocked off-line by Naruto. Kurome and Naruto smiled at each other before she rushed in after Naruto and began clashing blades with the blonde sage. While Kurome's speed even in her compromised state was still impressive, she was still having a hard time keeping up with Naruto's speed.

Kurome kicked Naruto back to gain separation before speeding after him and Akame sprang into action. Naruto blocked several of Kousetsu's swings and swung at Kurome's legs before Kurome leapt up and over Naruto and swung her blade at Naruto back instead of at his head, where it was blocked by Akame.

Kurome blocked a sword slash from Akame before catching Akame with a fist that dazed her and sent her back a bit before Naruto came forward with a series of sword swings that Kurome deflected before Naruto sent her flying with _Shinra Tensei_ and both Akame and Naruto sped after her. Just as she landed, she blocked a low slash from Akame, but was caught by a high kick by Naruto that only knocked her back a bit instead of hurting her.

"Just like old times," Naruto said with a smile and Akame and Kurome smiled along with him before both sides shot at each other once again.

Akame, Kurome, and Naruto swung their blades at each other and their blades connected before they swung and missed each other twice before clashing blades again with even more force knocking each other back from the force of their blades colliding.

All three of them quickly recovered before rushing at each other one last time with a great cry and charged each other with their blades ready to strike. Everyone watching looked on in horror as is looked like Akame, Naruto, and Kurome were going for a killing blow.

But just at the last second, all three of them swung upwards with their weapons and their blades connected at the same time. The impact of the collision shattered Kousetsu's blade, leaving Kurome weaponless. Akame and Naruto angled their weapons at Kurome, who smiled at the two of them and held up her hands in defeat. Akame and Naruto smiled at her before lowering their weapons.

"That's how it should have ended," Kurome said as she looked at the shattered remains of Kousetsu.

"Just think of how different things could have been," Akame said before the sisters looked at each other and smiled before they moved to embrace each other for the first time in years, to the joy of everyone watching.

"Akame-nee, I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble," Kurome said and Akame just shook her head.

"Don't say things like that Kurome. Haven't we been through so much together? Even as part of the Empire, we've been through more hard times than most and yet we've always been sisters." Akame said and her words touched Kurome who looked up at her sister.

"Akame-nee, just how different could things have been had we stayed together?" Kurome said and Akame sadly looked at her sister.

"You have no idea how many times I've asked myself that same question. What if I had just taken you with me. What if I had never left you in the first place. How different could things have been between us?" Akame confessed and Kurome sighed before giving her sister a consoling smile.

"We may never know that for sure, but what we do know is this: things may not have worked out the way we both wanted, but it all worked out just fine in the end. The Empire is gone, we're back together now, and I'm back to what I used to be." Kurome said and Akame smiled at how right Kurome was.

"Actually, not yet you are, hold still," Naruto said before he entered _**Six Paths Sage Mode**_ and placed his hand on Kurome's head. He began sending healing chakra into Kurome's body, revitalizing every cell in her fatigued body until Kurome was as good as new and Naruto took his hand off her head, satisfied with his work.

"How he does it I'll never know." Leone said with an amused shake of her head that all of her Night Raid teammates mimicked.

"You can say that again. I'm starting to see why Akame-nee likes you so much Naruto." Kurome said and Akame and Naruto blushed about as bright red as Chelsea's hair.

"Kurome, not you too!" Akame shouted and all of Akame's teammates got a kick out of her own sister teasing her about her relationship with the blonde Sage and even Wave had to stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, take care of yourself Akame-nee. Wave and I are going to retire to the seaside of the Capitol and live there. You're more than welcome to stop by anytime if you'd like. I'd look forward to seeing you." Kurome said and Akame nodded her head.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer then," Akame said as she hugged her sister one last time before Wave and Kurome began to part.

"Hey Naruto, take care of Akame-nee alright. Don't give me a reason to have to come back and kill you alright." Kurome half-kidded making Akame's teammates snicker as Akame and Naruto did their best to look away from one another with blushes on their faces.

"Well, this was one ending that I can get behind." Leone said putting her arms around her teammates and Naruto who all smiled as they watched Wave and Kurome walk away.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on everyone, let's go home." Akame said before Naruto teleported them back to Night Raid's hideout for the night.

 _~The Next Day~_

Everyone was enjoying some fun by the water after finally having some down time from everything that had been going on lately. Tatsumi sat on a lawn chair with Naruto standing next to him and Kaida in Tatsumi's lap while they watched Chelsea and Leone splash around in the water.

Naruto was wearing his orange swim trunks with black flames while Tatsumi wore his usual plain blue trunks. Kaida wore a pink and black bathing suit similar to the one worn by her mother.

"Man, it's good to finally have some free time don't you think Naruto?" Tatsumi said and Naruto nodded.

"It's good to unwind every now and then Tatsumi. You don't want to run yourself crazy all the time." Naruto said.

"Pft, so for you, does that mean running yourself crazy away from Mine, or running yourself crazy towards Akame?" Tatsumi joked, obviously referring to him running away from Mine the other day and his lovestruck relationship with Akame.

"What did you just say jackass!" Naruto said as he turned his angry eyes to Tatsumi.

"You heard me!" Tatsumi responded as he glared back with no fear in his eyes.

"You wanna go right now, dragon boy?!" Naruto angrily said.

"Oh, bring it on, fox face!" Tatsumi shot back as he stood up and set Kaida aside and the two were about ready to exchange fists until a voice stopped them both.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Leone said and both Tatsumi and Naruto looked to see Leone and Chelsea grinning at them.

"We'd like your opinion on something, do you like my swimsuit or Chelsea's better?" Leone sweetly said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, careful how you answer that," Chelsea said with a similar sly smile and Naruto began nervously sweating as the girls moved closer to him while Tatsumi just inwardly laughed at how familiar this looked to him.

Both girls swimsuits were amazingly hot. Leone had on a two-piece yellow and orange vertically striped bikini, while Chelsea had on a two piece light blue bikini with white outlines and frills on the legs and the cups of the breasts. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat, as he knew that if he said the wrong thing, it could lead to a VERY painful situation.

"So, which is it?" Chelsea said as they leaned in closer to him and their breasts bounced a bit as they did, making him blush deeply.

"Um…let's see…I um…" Naruto stammered, thinking of something to say before thankfully a distraction appeared.

"Oh look, Sheele and Mine there you are, what took you guys so long. We've been waiting all day for you." Naruto said in an exaggeratedly excited tone as Sheele and Mine appeared on the beach.

Sheele was wearing a two-piece purple string bikini with black trimmings and Mine was wearing her usual pink two piece with a flower motif. As soon as Kaida saw her favorite Aunt Sheele, she crawled over to her and the violet-haired assassin scooped her up and lovingly pecked her on the cheek.

"Oh, he dodged the question. I told you he would dodge it, Chelsea." Leone said as she turned to Chelsea and Chelsea just shook her head and grinned.

"Boy, you and Tatsumi have so much in common. Biggest of all though, is that neither of you has any balls." Chelsea smirked and Leone and Mine almost died laughing with Sheele also stifling a chuckle at her friends. Meanwhile, Naruto and Tatsumi were both steaming at Chelsea's insult and Tatsumi wasn't going to take it lying down from someone he was married to.

"Oh, I beg to differ Chelsea. I think you and Mine should know better than anyone from experience that I have a set." Tatsumi shot back with a smirk and Leone gasped at Tatsumi's boldness before she lost it laughing again as Chelsea and Mine had thoroughly shut up and were blushing a brighter shade of red than Akame's eyes.

Sheele on the other hand embarrassedly blushed at what Tatsumi had just said while Naruto, for his part had a triumphant smirk on his face at Tatsumi putting his wives in their place. However, his victory would be short-lived at Mine and Chelsea growled in anger at being embarrassed by Tatsumi and began making a beeline for their husband to teach him some respect.

"Why you!" Chelsea and Mine both said before they both ran at Tatsumi who ran into the water to get away from his wives who quickly caught him and tackled him and all three fell into the water.

"Are you three all right?" Sheele said as she ran up to check on them with Kaida in hand and blushed at the compromising position they were in. Tatsumi was on his back in the water while Chelsea was straddling his neck and Mine was sitting over his crotch. The three lovers took note of their position and blushed hotly. Naruto, like a shark smelling blood, went in for the kill.

"So, are you three gonna put that position to good use or what?" Naruto said and that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Leone. The next moment, Leone was literally on the ground, rolling with laughter from Naruto's wisecrack at her comrade's compromising position, while Sheele flusterdly blushed for her teammate's sake.

Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Mine couldn't get off of each other fast enough as they stood up sporting full-body blushes and trying their hardest to look as far away from each other as possible while Naruto had the smuggest smirk he'd ever had in his life on his face.

" _Revenge is so sweet."_ Naruto thought to himself, but little did he know that revenge had a funny way of coming back to bite you right in the ass.

"Naruto-kun?" he heard someone say and he looked over and was stunned at what he saw.

"Akame-chan?" he said. Sure enough, his girlfriend Akame had just walked onto the beach and she looked absolutely ravishing.

She was wearing a two-piece red bikini with ruffles on it that perfectly highlighted her gorgeous figure and her generous curves. Naruto had seen Akame in a swimsuit before, but he couldn't help but blush at how attractive she looked now.

Akame felt the same way about him. She had seen him shirtless before, but this was the first time she'd really gotten a good look at his physique and her eyes glazed over at how ripped he was, and a blush appeared on her face as well.

Everyone watched as Naruto and Akame stared each other down with lovestruck eyes and smirks appeared on everyone's faces. Especially Tatsumi, Chelsea, and Mine, who decided that a little payback of their own was in order for the humiliation they'd just suffered at Naruto's hands.

"So, since you're both so into each other how about you guys just skip the swimming right now and just head straight on over to the bedroom, what do you say?" Chelsea said and Akame and Naruto couldn't blush any harder as her comrades laughed at Chelsea's always sharp sense of humor.

"CHELSEA!" Akame and Naruto indignantly said, and Chelsea continued to laugh her ass of at making fun of her boss's relationship.

"Payback's a bitch Naruto." Chelsea laughed.

" _Yeah and so are you."_ Naruto thought to himself with a growl before a smirk crossed his lips and he formed a hand sign.

Chelsea was so busy laughing her ass off, that she didn't see a jet of water form from the lake and hit her right in the face, knocking her back into the water and causing Mine, Tatsumi and Leone to nearly lose their breath laughing at her.

"Hahaha, nice spill Chelsea!" Mine teased while cracking up with Tatsumi and Leone and Chelsea resurfaced and looked up at her hysterical teammates irritably before she got an evil smirk on her face and sank back down into the water.

"What's wrong Chelsea can't take a little teasing." Mine ribbed and she continued to laugh before Chelsea sprang up behind her and pushed her under the water before unleashing a mouthful of water at Tatsumi that hit him dead in the face. She then got up and grabbed both Naruto and Leone's arms and literally threw them both into the water with a splash.

"Hahaha, that'll teach you to pick on me why don't you," Chelsea said and Sheele just grinned from the shore as all of her teammates and Naruto emerged from the water with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Oh, it's on now Chelsea." They all said. And so began the biggest water fight in the history of the New Nation. It was the most fun that the members of Night Raid had ever had in their lives and for the first time in their lives, they truly felt happy.

 _~Hours Later~_

"That was so much fun Akame-chan." Naruto laughed as he and Akame entered the hideout with Akame's arm wrapped around his.

"I know Naruto-kun, I've never had so much fun before. It's truly the happiest time we've ever had here in Night Raid. Thank you Naruto-kun." Akame said.

"Hey, it was no big deal. I'm more than happy to share a few laughs with you guys." Naruto said and Akame just shook her head.

"Not just for the laughs Naruto-kun, but for everything you've done. Kurome, the Empire, you've truly made such a difference in not just my life, but all our lives. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Akame said, but she hesitated, and Naruto smiled at her and framed her face before kissing her.

Akame closed her eyes in bliss as she kissed the man she had fallen so deeply in love with while placing her delicate hands on his face to stroke his cheeks. The two continued to kiss until breaking for air and Akame took his hands into hers and led him down the hall until they came to a room that Naruto correctly guessed belonged to her and ushered him inside before closing the door.

Naruto and Akame embraced once again with Akame pulling his face close to hers while he wrapped his arms around her small waist of 56 and their lips met once again while both of their eyes shut in bliss from their lips meeting once again.

As the two of them kissed and made out, Naruto leaned in closer to Akame and her ample breasts squished against his strong chest and Akame shivered and she could feel her nipples begin to harden through her swimsuit. As her bosom pressed against his chest and her hands glided across his muscular back, both lover's moans filled the room as their tongues licked into each other's mouth's.

Naruto and Akame slobbered and tasted each other's tongues and Naruto's hands began skimming up Akame's side's while her hands continued feeling up his backside until they broke the kiss and Akame began sliding his trunks off of him until they fell to the floor. Akame blushed heavily at his size, having not expected him to be as big as he was.

"Oh my God," Akame said, blushing atomic red at his impressive size and Naruto just chuckled at the red-eyed assassin's reaction to his manhood. Kissing Akame again, they moved to Akame's bed and she sat in his bare lap facing him as he began groping her breasts through her bikini top.

Naruto nuzzled the tender nape of Akame's neck until his nuzzling became teasing licks that made Akame moan with delight while her eyes fell onto his growth. Naruto's hands came to the bottom of Akame's bikini top and he undid the string on the top, loosening it and it fell off of her exposing her ample breasts of 81 to him.

She set her bikini top to the side and kissed him once again while Naruto palmed Akame's chest and began to fondle the pliable orbs. The dark-haired swordswoman moaned from his gentle caresses while she licked his tongue and the softness of her breasts in his hands caused his manhood to twitch before she reached out and took ahold of it.

She was fascinated by the intense heat she felt radiating off his now swollen length before she began stroking him and he felt his fingers grip her nipples as the rest of them continued groping her ample flesh. Thanks to the blonde sage's tonguing and squeezing of her tits, Akame soon felt her loins burning with desire for Naruto as he continued to tease her and soon Naruto's pre-cum began running down Akame's fingers.

They soon rearranged themselves to where Akame was out of Naruto's lap where he could still play with her chest and she was able to stroke his cock. Freeing her tits, Naruto slowly licked them in circular motions causing her moans to escalate to lustful volumes that were music to his ears and she held his head against her bosom.

He kissed her nearest orb before opening his mouth and planting his jaws on her tits. Akame mewled as Naruto gently gnawed at her breast and he noticed her legs quaking in arousal and smirked. He took one hand off her breast and slid it down her town abdomen into her bikini bottom, which by now was soaked from how aroused she had become, and he began tracing his fingers onto her folds.

Removing his hand, Naruto marveled at how much of her wetness was gathered on his fingers and he moved back before taking his mouth of Akame's breast. She watched as he slid off her bikini bottom leaving her as bare as he was and Akame's blush deepened at being exposed like this.

"Don't stare at me like that Naruto-kun. I-it's embarrassing." Akame said as she looked away from him with a deep blush on her face and Naruto chuckled at how the bold and fearless assassin was so shy when it came to something like this.

With that thought in mind, Naruto moved back to face her entrance before carefully spreading her folds. His tongue infiltrated her pussy and began slithering against her inner caverns and Akame moaned in ecstasy, her cries spurring him on and urging him to continue.

Naruto's finger's wagged and wriggled on her clit as he wagged his tongue around inside of her and tasted her orgasmic fluids, savoring the taste of her as he did. Naruto's tongue ventured deep into Akame's caverns and slobbered on her aroused innards.

Akame couldn't believe what was happening to her. She had never felt pure euphoric pleasure like this before and an uncharacteristic lusty smile appeared on her face as a result. Consumed by the pleasure coursing through her body like fire and wanting more, Akame gripped her breasts and began rubbing them against one another while Naruto licked into her wetness.

Akame's red eyes glistened with lust as she felt her clit and folds being teased by his magic fingers while his tongue wormed and swayed inside of her walls, causing her legs to cringe in pleasure from his teasing. Naruto's hands slid under Akame's rear end and lifted her lower body off the bed while she freed her chest to grip his spiky blonde locks.

She kept her fingers buried in his hair and held his head to her womanhood as Naruto licked her pussy and managed to keep her lower body off the bed. His manhood throbbed as he licked into her warmth and her eyes squeezed shut as her moans reached an uncharacteristically lewd level.

Naruto removed his tongue and entered his index fingers into her tightness before he began to thrust them into her and he was amazed by how tight she felt. He soon ceased his thrusting to begin licking her folds once again and Akame lustfully smiled at the effect all of his teasing was having on her and her lust-riddled grin only grew as she felt herself nearing her release.

The dark-haired woman's red eyes glistened with lust as Naruto's tongue continued to work it's magic on her caverns while his fingers groped at her peach. He moaned while slobbering and tasting her inner walls until she gave a final howl of pleasure as her orgasmic fluids burst out of her wetness and onto his tongue.

Naruto eagerly licked up her release and gently set her down once he was finished. She panted and looked up at him with eyes full of desire as her eyes fell on his literally throbbing manhood. She licked her lips and began crawling forward in anticipation.

"Akame-chan?" Naruto asked, seeing the hungry look in her eyes before she gripped his erection. Akame focused on his swollen pride and began pulling on his hardness.

With his cock already being highly aroused and Akame's light touch, he started moaning lowly and she smiled at this as her instincts told her that she was doing the right thing as she stroked his erection. Following another hunch, she moved in closer to lick at the center of it while wrapping her fingers around it and placing her thumb underneath the head of it.

Akame pressed against the spot while pumping and stroking it. She licked his shaft while palming his testicles with her free hand and bounced them about in her hands. Naruto moaned as Akame's tongue slid across his manhood and she toyed with his testicles before she slowly blew on his erection.

He groaned as her cool breath hit his wet throbbing manhood and Akame smiled at his reaction as she began licking the sides of his shaft. Soon an idea clicked into her head as she pulled back and stood on her knees and squeezed her breasts together on his manhood. Naruto shivered in pleasure as Akame rubbed and kneaded her large mounds on his hilt.

She began swirling her tongue around the head of Naruto's hardness and licked his emerging foreskin as she stroked her breasts together on his member. This motivated Naruto to begin thrusting his hardness into Akame's tits and she held her jiggling bosom on his pride before planting his mouth on the tip.

The Hokage moaned as the leader of Night Raid massaged his throbbing cock with her ample orbs while sucking on his length. She moaned as she pumped her mouth on him as he drove his member into it. She licked his erection and kept her breasts constricted around his member and she felt his member twitch signaling that he was close to the end of his rope.

Akame sensed this and took her mouth off of him and slowly blew on his erection and stirred her tongue on his cock before returning to sucking him off while stroking him with her tits. Her timing proved to be perfect as Naruto groaned one final time and his cum splattered on the inside of Akame's mouth, to the point that her eyes widened at how much of it there was.

Despite this, she managed to get it all down without any trouble thanks to all of the times she'd spent scarfing down meat. Both parties breathed heavily from what they'd just experienced and as they looked into each other's eyes, they could tell that they both wanted more.

Both having the same thing in mind, Akame lay back on the bed and held out her hand to him in an inviting manner. Naruto crouched down and planted his hands on either side of her while his member was in front of her entrance. Akame sweated nervously at what was about to happen and Naruto rested his forehead against hers and gazed deeply into her eyes.

Gazing into his sapphire spheres and seeing the caring and reassuring look he'd always had in moments like this was enough to calm her nerves. Now knowing that Akame was okay, he slowly eased his member into her folds and broke her barrier along the way.

Her blush increased at his size and she loudly howled at the loss of her virginity. Once he was fully within Akame, she smiled at him and nuzzled him as a signal to thrust into her pussy while she began bucking and shaking her hips. She caressed his whiskers as he rammed his member into her hot walls and he caressed her breasts with his thumbs brushing onto her tits.

Naruto and Akame rested their foreheads against one another and bright ocean-colored eyes gazed into ruby-colored hues as he shot his manhood into her core while he squeezed and played with her quaking breasts and her walls of flesh grinded his thrusts as she worked her hips of 83 against his.

Akame virtually screamed with pleasure and her eyes watered as tears of ecstasy formed in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck with her legs wrapping around his waist allowing him to pound deeper into her tight caverns. His cock shot into her wetness and pounded against her innards with great force.

Akame moaned and held onto Naruto as he thrashed his member inside of her walls while his palms continued squeezing and fondling her heaving breasts as sweat drizzled down his forehead. His sweat mixed with Akame's and he felt her nails beginning to dig into his back while her toes curled, and her eyes started to roll back from her deep state of ecstasy.

The look of pure ecstasy on Akame's face turned Naruto on more than he was expecting, and he kissed her once again and he started licking tongues with her once again as he pounded and thrashed his manhood into her core. Their tongues licked and rubbed against one another and Naruto's fingers massaged the beautiful red-eyed assassin's mounds.

A muffled squeal came from Akame as Naruto began squeezing and pulling and tweaking her bobbing tits. Sweat rained off the pair onto the bed and Akame placed her hands on his face and began caressing his cheeks affectionately as Naruto's cock lunged forward into her tightening insides and he released her breasts to frame her face and deepen their kiss.

They caressed one another while their eyes shut from the pleasure, and Naruto moaned into the kiss as his cock throbbed inside of her tightening walls. Her breasts flattened against his muscular chest and she stroked his whiskers as his member rammed into her core while their tongues clashed in a lustful duet of passion with Naruto's tongue coming out on top.

Akame grinded Naruto's cannon as it shot forward into her walls and he moaned as she became tighter on his ever-expanding growth. Her blush grew in size and their lips stayed together as his hips continued to grind in tune with hers and his member raged into her grinding tightness and it twitched within her pussy.

Naruto's member thundered into her warmth and both lovers moaned into their shared kiss until a louder squeal was heard from Akame as her walls finally coiled around his member. The blonde sage's semen splashed into her womb and flooded her insides while half of it poured onto the bed.

Her eyes opened once again, and they shimmered with lust as her juices blended with his seeds while flowing from her entrance. Their kiss came to an end just as their orgasm did and they heavily panted as Akame removed his hardness and rested against him for the time being.

"You're just one surprise after another aren't you Naruto-kun?" Akame breathlessly said and Naruto chucked at her.

"They don't call me The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja for nothing you know." Naruto bragged and Akame just grinned at the funny nickname.

"Well 'Show-Off,' I hope you're not done just, yet are you?" Akame challenged him and Naruto chuckled again before placing Akame on her front and she balanced herself on all fours before he placed his hands on her rear cheeks and returned his erection to her tunnels.

Akame shivered in joy from this before he began shooting his length into her moist tunnels while her breasts swung forward. The sound of flesh colliding against one another sounded throughout the room as Akame's rear smacked into Naruto's crotch and she tightly held onto the sheets.

Sweat rained down both lover's bodies as he slammed his manhood into her core and her red eyes continued to glow with lust. Naruto moaned at Akame's increasing tightness before he placed his chest over her back and cupped her jiggling bosom and began caressing her ample chest while never slowing his pace for a second.

She turned her head to him and pressed her lips against his and blue and red eyes gazed lustfully into each other as Naruto as he pummeled his manhood forward into her warmth and it rubbed against her walls. He rubbed his tongue against hers and both opened their mouths and slid their tongues into each other's mouths while he licked the roof of her mouth.

Meanwhile, she licked the underside of his tongue and both moaned into the kiss as Naruto caressed and squeezed her breasts together and buried his fingers within her jiggling orbs while excessively groping them. Akame blushed wildly and her mind became blank with pleasure once again as she fell onto her front and Naruto decided to grip her waist instead.

Her eyes closed tightly as her breasts bobbed against the bed while Naruto shot his hips forward and slammed his manhood into her core. Akame's lusty smile returned to her face as her lover jerked his cannon into her wetness and his impacts reached deeply into her core.

The sweat-drenched shinobi's erection thundered into Akame's pussy while he closed his eyes with a smile of deep ecstasy on his face as another orgasm approached and this kept their excitement as high as could be. Naruto groaned as his balls tightened along with her walls on his manhood and Akame continued to moan.

At last, her innards coiled around his erection and both her juices and his semen sprayed out of her before pouring onto her bed. Without removing his still-hard member, Naruto pulled Akame into his lap and turned her around to face him to where she was now straddling his cock.

Naruto placed his hands back on her breasts and she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Without any hesitation, he began pummeling into her wetness while she shook her hips on top of him and grinded his tower while he caressed and squeezed her mounds as they jiggled and bobbed over him.

Akame leaned her head down and kissed him once again while keeping her hands steady on his shoulders. Red eyes reunited with blue eyes and Naruto's tongue reacquainted itself with Akame's while she thrust down onto his manhood. They let out muffled moans as his hilt flew into her innards with a lust-fueled barrage of thrusts and her walls grinded his thrusts.

Naruto's member slammed and banged into Akame's womb while she wiggled her hips together on him. Her ass smacked against his lap as he shot his tower up into her warmth and she mewled from this. Naruto's manhood crashed into her core as he toyed with her bosom and excessively groped her chest.

Despite how much of a sweat the sex with Naruto was causing her to work up, Akame felt just fine as her energy guided her in the sex as she continued sending her warmth down his erection and the two of them were so wrapped up their pleasure, they didn't hear the sound of the door to Akame's room opening.

Naruto and Akame's tongues danced in a lustful duel as he twirled his thumbs around her tits as they swayed over him. The red-eyed swordswoman moaned as she rode her lover's manhood and he thundered his length into her caverns. His fingers massaged and groped her bosom as it bounced and flew forward above his heart before his seeds erupted from his cock and filled her womb.

"A-A-Akame!" They both heard someone say and Naruto and Akame's eyes snapped open and they looked towards the door to see Mine standing in the doorway with an absolutely shocked look on her face.

"M-M-Mine!" Akame said, equally as shocked and embarrassed as Mine was at being walked in on in the heat of the moment. Both girls were sporting full-body blushes and Akame and Naruto were locked in position as they both stared at Mine.

"Um, I'll just come back later. Sorry to bother you two." Mine said in a flustered squeak and with that Mine quickly, and perhaps very smartly exited the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh my God," Akame said as she covered her face in complete embarrassment, having never been more embarrassed in her life.

That, however, was nothing compared to the feeling of cold dread that Naruto was experiencing, especially when Leone and Chelsea found out from Mine about what she had just witnessed, all hell was going to break loose.

Sure enough, moments later when Chelsea and Leone caught up with Mine and saw how traumatized she looked, they were naturally curious as to why. Then when a fully dressed Naruto and Akame came and joined the party, the three of them hotly blushed and refused to look each other in the eye.

Needless to say, it didn't take a genius for Chelsea and Leone to figure out what had happened between the three. And after prying the juicy details from Mine, as Naruto correctly predicted, all hell broke loose as they were forced to endure the worst teasing they'd ever suffered from the two troublemakers.

"Oh my God Naruto, I knew ninjas were supposed to be good at stealth and all, but I didn't think you were also a natural at that kind of in-FILL-tration." Chelsea laughed with tears in her eyes as Leone was in stitches along with her as Naruto and Akame blushed brightly and tried their hardest to look away from each other.

Meanwhile, Sheele was blushing along with Akame and Naruto and looked to be incredibly embarrassed for her two friends. She couldn't imagine how mortifying and embarrassing it had to have been to be walked in on in the middle of one of your most private and personal moments.

Tatsumi meanwhile was in complete shock, he knew that Akame and Naruto were getting close to each other, but that was the last thing he would have predicted that would have happened between the two of them, given how socially awkward Akame is and how shy Naruto is around Akame.

Mine, for her part, refused to look Akame and Naruto in the eyes after what she's walked in on them doing earlier. She felt traumatized by what she had seen and felt as if she'd been scarred for life. She just knew this was karma coming back to bite her for trying to kill Naruto the other day.

"Hey Chelsea, it looks like our boy Naruto was spilling a whole lot more than just blood with our little Akame-chan here." Leone joked in between hysterical laughs.

"Oh Leone, I'd say what Naruto and Akame did defined new ways of "backstabbing." Chelsea joked, and Leone absolutely lost it laughing.

"I guess you could say he lost his sword in her sheath." Leone laughed and that was the last straw for Chelsea as she and Leone literally lost all sense of decorum laughing their asses off.

Their laughter was soon cut short as a cold chill of killing intent filled the room and Chelsea and Leone looked up to see Tatsumi, Mine, and Sheele with absolutely paled faces, while Naruto and Akame had angered looks on their faces that clearly said: "I'm going to kill you now."

"Uh oh. Well, I guess it's time to run, bye now." Chelsea and Leone both said with a look of fear on their faces as they took off with a now pissed off Naruto and Akame hot on their heels with Akame wielding Murasame and Naruto wielding his mother's blade.

" _They are so dead."_ Mine, Tatsumi, and Sheele thought to themselves as they watched Naruto and Akame chase the two troublemakers throughout the hideout.

 _~Years Later~_

All was quiet in the as the moonlight shone over the Palace of the Rising Dawn. The guards of the palace were patrolling the place while the members of the New Army and the leaders of the New Nation were currently having an important secret meeting.

Somewhere in the darkness, four hooded figures suddenly appeared outside the palace. They scouted the place for security and felt that they should be able to get past the guards easy enough for what they needed to do.

"Are you ready Mizuko?" One of the hooded figures asked and another hooded figure just grinned before removing her hood.

"Of course Shigure, I was born for this. It'll be just another kill for me." The woman named Mizuko said. Mizuko was a woman who looked to be around Naruto's age with long violet-blue hair and light blue eyes.

She wore a blue long-sleeved kimono robe with a wave design on it and a mesh shirt underneath, black form-fitting shorts, bandages on her hands and wrists, blue shinobi sandals, and a Takigakure forehead protector on her left arm. She carried a very unique kunai with a wave-shaped blade, similar to a Kris dagger.

"Just make sure you don't screw this up you two, all of our lives are on the line with this." Another hooded figure, this one a young male also around Naruto's age with spiky seafoam green hair and forest green eyes.

He wore a green zip-up jacket with a black shirt underneath and a grayish scarf around his neck with green lines on it. He also wore black pants, black fingerless gloves, black shinobi sandals along with a green Kusagakure bandana-styled forehead protector.

"Oh will you relax Gunma, how many times have you seen us do this? Besides, with that bastard Uzumaki not here to interfere, this'll be as easy as taking candy from a child." Mizuko confidently said.

"She's right Gunma, you worry too much. We've seen Mizuko and Shigure do this so many times it's almost second nature to them. All they have to do is get in, kill Najenda, and that'll be it for the Shinobi Alliance with this second-class nation." The last hooded figure said.

This one was a young woman also around Naruto's age with messy, short brunette hair and golden eyes. She wore a form-fitting pale green vest with an opening that displayed her perky cleavage, an Otogakure forehead protector, and snake-patterned shorts and scarf. On her arms, she wore a set of Resonating Echo Speakers like the one worn by Dosu many years before her, only more advanced.

"I guess you're right Kokyu, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Gunma said.

"Yes, I imagine you are. This is no time to get cold feet now. The sooner Najenda dies and this Alliance ends, the better off things will be for us." Mizuko said.

"She's right, ever since this Alliance has begun, shinobi from outside the Five Great Shinobi Villages have become expendable. Once the Alliance has ended, things will once again go back to the way they should be." The first hooded figure, Shigure said.

Shigure was a young man around Naruto's age with short slicked back white hair and dark eyes. His attire consisted of a black and blue wetsuit accented by a faded purple standard Amekagure flak jacket, black gloves, standard shinobi sandals, and a dark cloak that reached down to his ankles. He also wore a standard Amegakure headpiece and respirator and he carried an umbrella with a hidden blade on his back.

"Speak of the devil guys," Kokyu said as Najenda appeared in the palace courtyard surrounded by soldiers from the New Army.

"Took her long enough, well just wait until the soldiers get out of the way and take out Najenda from behind. They'll never know what hit them." Shigure said as he reached for his umbrella and Mizuko drew her Kris-style kunai.

The two shinobi watched and waited patiently as they saw Najenda giving instructions to her troops before appearing to dismiss them. As soon as the troops were out of sight, the two rogue shinobi leapt from the shadows and made a beeline for Najenda.

" _Die Najenda!"_ Mizuko thought to herself as she raised her Kris-style kunai ready to cut Najenda down from behind. Just as she made it to Najenda however, she was sliced in half by a black blur, much to the shock of Shigure and to Kokyu and Gunma watching from afar.

 _ **"Kinpaku" (Akame Battle Theme)**_ _from Akame ga Kill OST begins playing_

"What the…" Shigure said as Najenda turned her head and smirked.

"Right on time, nice work Kiyomi. Now, finish the job and take out this rogue shinobi." Najenda commanded to the young teenage girl who stood in front of her ready to defend her boss.

The girl was a young teenage girl with short dark hair in twin tails and dark blue eyes. She wore a black sailor uniform with a red belt and a red skirt side cover with a navy blue anchor symbol on it. She also wears red gauntlets that also bear a navy blue anchor symbol along with long black socks and shoes.

She completed her look with a blue jacket fashioned after her father's jacket and a red scarf around her neck with an anchor symbol. The appearance gave her somewhat of an "innocent schoolgirl" look but underestimate her if you dare. She carried a katana with black gems in the hilt and a cutlass sword.

"Understood commander." The short-haired girl, Kiyomi said

"So you lured us out huh, smart move. Since you knew we were coming I guess our villages must have forewarned you about our arrival. No matter, I'll just take you out first and then take my time with your boss afterward." Shigure said and Kiyomi tightened her grip on her sword.

"Kiyomi, let me deal with this one." She heard someone say before everyone looked up to see a young teenage girl leap down from the shadows.

The girl had long dark hair and ocean blue eyes and could have easily been mistaken for being Kiyomi's sister. She wore a dark sleeveless minidress and skirt with a white collar and an orange tie. She also wore an orange belt with an orange side skirt cover with a red spiral logo on them. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. On her arms, she wore orange gauntlets and black gloves with a red spiral logo on the back of her hands.

She completes her look with a long dark coat with a red spiral logo on the back. She carries a katana with a red gem at the base of the blade to symbolize her mother and a Hiraishin kunai at her back that she dual wields with her katana in tribute to her dad.

"Hitomi," Kiyomi said as she watched her cousin prepare to draw her sword while placing one hand on her Hiraishin Kunai.

"That symbol on your back, you are spawn of Uzumaki. This will make killing you all the more satisfying." Shigure said as he reached back and drew his umbrella blade.

"Let's go, little girl," Shigure said as he charged at Hitomi head on. Hitomi swiftly threw her Hiraishin kunai which warped her behind Shigure and before he had time to react, he was decapitated by Hitomi."

"Eliminate." Hitomi emotionlessly said and Kikyo and Gunma looked on in shock as their leaders were wiped out with ease.

"Who in the hell are these monsters," Gunma said as he began to take off running upon realizing they had been trapped and set up, only to be tripped up by a wire wrapping around his leg, which caused him to stumble, followed by a kill shot from a sniper bullet right between his eyes.

"Not much of a shinobi if he's gonna just run away, is he Crowley?" said a pink-haired, green-eyed teenage girl who was scoped out in a nearby tree. The girl wore her pink hair in twin tails with pink ribbons.

She wore a pink and black long-sleeved Gothic Lolita inspired battle dress with a pink bow on the back and a tied pink shawl with a cherry blossom buckle on it draped over her shoulders. She completed her look with black stockings and pink shoes.

Her weapons are a short one-handed blade, which she keeps strapped to her back and can wield with either hand; and a magnum revolver strapped to her left thigh and a high-caliber anti-material rifle that was her pride and joy.

"Yeah, well I think anyone would run away from Hitomi, Kaida." Said a green-haired boy with purple eyes as he scoped out the carnage from above along with the pink-haired sniper.

The young boy wore black goggles similar to the ones worn by his father on his head, a long black jacket with a white fur-trimmed hood over a white and green ringer shirt, black jeans and white shoes. His weapons included a spear with a back end that fired a wire thread made of Danger Beast hair, and a bladed glove on his left hand.

"Damn it, they may have gotten the others, but I'll be damned if they'll take me as well," Kokyu said before dodging two sniper bullets and taking off into the darkness.

"Damn it, she's getting away," Kaida said.

"Not for long she is. Our girl Alice will see to that." Crowley said with a smirk.

Kokyu ran through the palace grounds looking to escape from the trap that she and her deceased teammates had been lured into. She cursed herself for being foolish enough to fall for such an easy trap, and she knew deep in her heart that Uzumaki was the one behind it.

" _I swear Uzumaki, there will be a reckoning for you one day."_ Kokyu thought to herself with vengeance in her heart as she came to the gates of the palace. Just as she prepared to make a break for it, she found a young teenage girl blocking her way.

The young girl had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red and black plaid tie under a black vest, a very teasing red and black checkered mini skirt with form-fitting black shorts underneath, black fingerless gloves, and black leather below-the-knee boots.

She completes her look with a white zip-up hoodie with cat's ears on the head and a set of butterfly headphones on her head. She also carried a lollipop in her mouth. Overall, she had something of a pop idol look, an advantage she often took full use of in battle. Her weapons included a short sword, two wrist blade gauntlets, and a pouch on her hip full of throwing knives.

"Where do you think you're going?" The girl, Alice said, and Kokyu just glared at her.

"Right through you, it seems, annoying brat." Kokyu snarled as she prepared her Speakers to fight.

"You're more than welcome to try," Alice said with a Cheshire cat smirk.

"I'll do more than that you little bitch," Kokyu said as she launched a _**Resonating Echo Drill**_ by amplifying the sound waves from her arm movements to attack Alice. She redirects the waves in mid-air to her target, hoping to damage her target's inner ear and leave her nauseous for an attack.

Alice's smirk never left her face, as she drew her wrist blades and charged full-speed at Kokyu, who was stunned that her attack seemingly had no effect on the redhead. She blocked the attack of the oncoming Alice before backflipping up onto a nearby wall.

"Try this!" Kokyu said as she once again used her _Resonating Echo Drill_ to send the sound waved into a nearby column, destroying it and sending it seemingly crashing down onto Alice.

"Easy as that," Kokyu said with a smirk as she cockily began walking towards the gate to the palace, with nobody in sight to stop her. Just as she was getting ready to celebrate her escape, she was skewered through the back of the throat with a set of throwing knives.

Blood poured from Kokyu's mouth in shock as she fell to her knees and held onto her throat, gasping for her last breath. Just then, she saw someone walk towards her and she looked up in horror to see Alice standing above her with her short sword raised high.

"No…please, no." Kokyu pleaded, with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't go easy on anyone who threatens my boss's life," Alice said, before swinging her short sword and decapitating the Sound kunoichi. Once it was over, Alice flung the blood off her sword and sheathed it before sighing.

"I will never enjoy killing," Alice said before hanging her head down before she was embraced by a strong, yet caring set of arms.

"And that's a good thing sweetheart, it means you're still human. The minute you stop feeling guilty about killing people, then you should feel worried about who you are." Her mother, Chelsea said, and Alice looked up at her mother.

"Mom am I too weak for not wanting to kill people?" Alice asked with tears in her eyes, and she was consoled by her father.

"Alice, I once had the same mindset as you when I first joined Night Raid. I hated having to kill people, and it disgusted me to do so when I did." Tatsumi said and Alice's eyes widened at hearing her father's words.

"But I had to learn to carry the weight, each and every one of us... we're all killers, there are no two ways about it, but we do what we have to in order to ensure those we love and care for are safe. So that the people and our country can have a brighter tomorrow."

"There will be hard times in this line of work, but you should never forget why you fight and to let your loved ones in when you need them. One person can only handle so much on their own and no one is perfect." Tatsumi told his youngest daughter and she smiled at her father and hugged him, and Chelsea smiled at Tatsumi's words.

"Aww look at you, being a loving father to daddy's little girl. I swear you've gotten so soft in your old age." Tatsumi and Alice heard a teasing voice say and both their eyes snapped open in anger.

"WHAT!" They said as they turned around to see Mine smirking at him with her daughter Kaida.

Also with them were Naruto and Akame along with their daughter Hitomi, Wave and Kurome and their daughter Kiyomi, Najenda and Lubbock and their son Crowley, Leone, Sheele, and Run (who was Kiyomi's godfather).

"You done crying yet little sis?" Kaida teased and Alice blushed and turned her head with a huff.

"Shut up Kaida, you know it's my first time killing anyone," Alice said.

"Hey, it looks to us like you handled it just fine. You didn't even hesitate." Crowley said, and Alice's eyes widened as the realization hit her.

"I didn't hesitate?" Alice asked in shock.

"You sure didn't. Granted that Kokyu woman was a bit of an evil bitch, to be honest. But fair play to you, you didn't hold back." Chelsea said to her daughter and Alice smiled proudly.

"I guess I did pretty good after all didn't I?" Alice said.

"Of course you did Alice, so quit doubting yourself alright. You make yourself look so uncool when you do." Crowley said while patting Alice on the back and Alice blushed at Crowley's words, something many of the older Night Raid members didn't miss.

"Looks like your son has picked up his daddy's love for pretty women." Leone teased making Najenda shake her head.

"Yes, I see that. At this rate, I honestly don't know whether to be scared or excited about that. At least he's not as bad as this one used to be." Najenda said.

"Hey, at least I eventually grew out of that. I'm sure he won't be as bad." Lubbock said.

"Yeah well, as long as he leaves my little girl alone, he's fine," Tatsumi growled and everyone laughed at Tatsumi staring a hole at Crowley, who looked rather nervous.

"Look at you, being an overprotective father. So cute." Leone said while stroking Tatsumi's head and Chelsea and Mine just chuckled and Akame smiled before looking to Alice.

"Your daughter's first kill remind you of anyone Tatsumi?" Akame asked and Tatsumi smiled as he realized that his daughter's first kill went as smoothly as his first kill when he killed Aria.

"I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree after all," Tatsumi said.

"That goes for you two as well," Naruto said as he looked to Hitomi and Kiyomi.

"Yes, you both were outstanding out there, well done both of you." Wave said.

"Thanks, dad, we really hoped we could make you all proud today. Kiyomi and I make a great team, and we really wanted to show you how far we've come." Hitomi said, and Akame and Kurome smiled at their daughters.

"And we couldn't be prouder of both of you. In a way, we actually envy the two of you a bit." Akame said and Hitomi and Kiyomi curiously looked at their parents.

"Envy us, but why," Kiyomi asked.

"The reason we envy you is that you two have an opportunity we never had the chance to have because of how this Empire once used to be. You both have the chance to be together on one team as a family." Kurome said before she turned and looked at both Kiyomi and Hitomi.

"Kiyomi, Hitomi, there will be many trials you will both have to face in this line of work, and there will be many outside forces that will try to tear apart the bond that you two have. No matter what happens, you two stay together.

"Trust one another, have each other's back and be there for each other at all times. Because the minute you allow anyone to break apart that bond you two have, it could lead you both down a road to ruin that you may never come back from. Do you understand me?" Kurome seriously said and Kiyomi and Hitomi were stunned at Kurome's words and they both looked at each other and nodded before giving Kurome a nod of understanding and an assuring hug.

Naruto, Akame, Wave, and Run understood why Kurome was doing this and they all smiled at the intimate moment between Kurome and her daughter and aunt. Najenda meanwhile was watching the younger members of Night Raid along with Leone, Sheele, and Lubbock.

"Those kids are gonna be just fine," Lubbock said.

"They may turn out to be better than their parents." Leone conspiratorially said

"Well, let's not go that far now shall we," Najenda said.

"Why not mom? I'm with Leone, I think I'm gonna surpass you both. Just wait and see." Crowley said.

"Son, hubris is a dangerous thing. Humility is a virtue, learn some before I teach it to you the hard way." Najenda said in an annoyed tone.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a little nervous that I might be catching up to you Mom." Crowley bragged, and his mother gave him a dark look that scared the hell out of him.

"Kid, now would probably be a good time to run," Lubbock said, and Crowley listened to the advice of his father before making a break for it before being caught by his mother's mechanical limb being launched at him.

"Oh shit," Crowley said as he was pulled back to Najenda who proceeded to beat some serious respect into him to the amusement of all watching. Soon Crowley was lying in a heap on the ground and Alice and Kaida were laughing their asses off at him while Kiyomi and Hitomi also couldn't help but giggle.

" _Now this is how things were meant to be."_ Sheele thought to herself as she watched her friends laugh together and went over to join them.

 _ **"Tsuki Akari"**_ _by Sora Amamiya begins playing_

* * *

WE DID IT, We're DONE! We've finally come to the end of this entertaining story. Before I go any further, I have to send out a special thank you to my two close friends _**warrior of six blades**_ and _**fictionelement777**_.

This final chapter has been an absolute nightmare for me to get through and there have been many times I've been stumped for ideas. Without you guys helping me along, I don't know if I would have ever finished this story. So thank you both, you guys are the best.

Now, onto the breakdown of this final chapter. First of all, I thought with this being the final chapter, I wanted to do something special. So, I thought it would be a fun idea in this final chapter to include several callbacks to some of my favorite moments from the anime.

First off, with the rematch between Akame and Naruto, I thought it would be funny to start that off with the same way that Tatsumi was introduced to Akame by Leone. As for the battle itself, I figured it would be a good idea to have a rematch between both Naruto and Akame with Akame having seen Naruto's moves and knowing what to expect while forcing Naruto to have to adapt if he wants to beat her.

As for the song choice for the fight, I actually got that idea from one of my favorite AMV's on YouTube by _**CF**_. For those of you who have seen the AMV, I'm sure you'll agree with me that it is probably (at least in my opinion), the best Akame ga Kill AMV in all of YouTube. And for those of you who haven't seen it, all I can say is find it and watch it! I promise you won't be disappointed.

Now, moving onto the Emperor. Figuring out what I was going to do with him was a challenge. Ultimately it came down to whether I should leave him in Gaara's hands, or Sasuke's hands since I know either one would help him find redemption.

In the end, I choose the former since Sasuke's already dealing with his own problems trying to redeem himself. And overall, I think it was a pretty good choice, If you agree with me, feel free to let me know.

Now onto the big elephant in the room, Tatsumi being married to BOTH Mine and Chelsea. Now that might have come as a surprise to you all I'm sure. But if it did, all I have to say is…what else were you expecting. I've been hinting at this like literally since the first chapter. Seriously, go back and look throughout the first three chapters, there's been a ton of hints.

From Tatsumi being the one to save Chelsea, from both girls getting worried sick about Leone leaving him to fight Esdeath alone, to both girls tearing up when Tatsumi passionately rejected Esdeath and stayed loyal to his comrades. The hints have all been there, you just had to be paying attention to notice them. I'm not sure if I'll do this again for future stories, but if you guys liked Tatsumi being paired with Mine and Chelsea, let me know and I'll consider it.

Now as for Mine's daughter, that was something requested by my mentor Raptorcloak, as we really didn't get to see Tatsumi and Mine's child at the end of the series. So I figured that Mine, being the spoiled princess she is, would more than likely want a girl of her own that she could spoil just as much.

I decided to name her Kaida which, as stated in the story, is a Japanese girls name meaning "little dragon." As you can see by her interactions in this story, she clearly has Sheele picked as her favorite member of Night Raid apart from her parents. Considering that Sheele was Mine's running mate for most of her time on screen, that's really no surprise.

I apologize if her appearance in this story was brief, but it served its purpose, to introduce her to readers and set up her possible appearance in future stories. So, if you guys want to see her again in another story, feel free to let me know in the comments.

Now, onto the next callback, Naruto walking in on Mine and getting shot at for it. The first time I saw that scene in the anime where Tatsumi nearly got his ass shot off for doing the same thing, I couldn't stop laughing at Tatsumi for being so stupid. I knew I was gonna use a callback to that scene in my story, but instead of Najenda tricking Naruto, I decided that Chelsea was gonna be the one to do it instead (that sounds like something she'd do, the sneaky little devil).

Onto the next callback with the girl from Tatsumi's mission with Mine. I thought it would be a good idea to show that she's doing much better now with the Empire gone. I chose her name Shion because it means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance" in Japanese.

I thought it would be a fitting name for her because it would symbolize that she hasn't forgotten how Night Raid helped her so long ago and how their influence changed things for the better, not just for her but for the Empire in general.

Now as for the new name of the palace. That was a name recommended by _warrior of six blades_. The name, as he put it "is meant to represent the Empire now taking a new direction of rule and its people being treated better than in the past."

As soon as he told me the meaning behind the name, I didn't need to hear anything else. So, "Palace of the Rising Dawn" will be the new name of the Imperial Palace following the fall of the Empire in all future stories involving Akame ga Kill.

Now, onto Bols. I figured it was a good idea to show Bols in this chapter and show how he's doing post-Empire. As you can see, he's now free of the Empire's control, and now freely works for Najenda and the new regime. And the best part, he's been pardoned of all of his past crimes under Honest's influence and can now move forward with his life.

As for the last two callbacks with the fishing scene and the beach scene, those were two of my favorite funny moments from the anime that I knew I was going to have in this story. I decided to put my own spin on both scenes while adding my own personal touch of humor in both scenes, so I hope you guys got a kick out of them both.

Now onto arguably the most important part of this chapter, Kurome's redemption. First of all, the decision to regress Kurome back into compromised health was done to show just how much the actions of her previous battle with Naruto and Akame have haunted her and are affecting her physically and psychologically.

Second of all, the song choice for this scene. I chose _Bring Me The Horizon's_ _**"Hospital For Souls"**_ for its lyrical meaning and how it relates to Kurome's situation. Lyrically the song is about ascending from a dark place created from the consequences of your own actions and rising from the ashes as a changed individual.

Third, the battle scene. The fight was written in three parts. The opening stage of the battle was all new sequences that hadn't been done before. The second stage of the battle was Naruto, Akame, and Kurome revisiting their battle from one year ago by repeating the same sequences from the battle move-for-move (hence the line from Naruto "just like old times").

The final stage of the battle…well that something that only die-hard Akame ga Kill fans will pick up on. Can you guess where that sequence comes from? Your biggest clue is Akame and Kurome's dialogue after the battle is over.

Now onto the sex scene, I tried not to get too crazy with it considering this is Akame, who is so emotionally repressed due to her training from the Empire that it's difficult to bring her out of her shell sometimes. So that's what I tried to focus on with the sex scene, Naruto bringing out all of those hidden feelings of lust she has deep within her.

As for the ending with Mine, I hope everyone got a kick out of that. And my reason for doing it was simple: Mine talked about karma in the story, well, that's pretty much what this was. Remember, it was Akame who walked in on Mine having sex with Tatsumi when Mine was trying to make Tatsumi forget all about Esdeath (and that's not just a rumor, that was confirmed by Akame herself at the end of the manga).

As for the ending with everyone's children protecting Najenda, for anyone who caught it, I based that entire scene off the first time we ever saw Night Raid in the anime, when they attacked Aria's family and saved Tatsumi. I hope you guys love all the fun callbacks to that scene I included in the final battle of this story.

As for the children's names, I decided to name Naruto and Akame's daughter Hitomi, which in Japanese translates to "pupil of the eye" and "beautiful" and is a name often given to girls with beautiful eyes. As for Wave and Kurome's daughter Kiyomi, her name translates to "pure beauty" and was chosen as a way of showing how Wave and Kurome's child was born perfectly happy and healthy.

As for Najenda and Lubbock's son Crowley, that name was chosen based on Lubbock's name being an English surname. I wanted their son to have a similar English/Irish surname, so after searching for names, I decided to go with the popular surname Crowley.

As for Tatsumi and Chelsea's daughter Alice, her name was actually inspired by Chelsea's name being of Old English origin. I wanted to give her daughter a name of similar Old World origin, so I eventually settled on the popular name Alice, which is a name of Germanic/Old French origin.

BTW, if you're wondering how Alice was able to completely brush off Kokyu's sound attacks, it's so easy that it really should have been obvious: it's the soundproof headphones she's wearing over her ears that block out the sound waves.

I hope everyone likes how I ended the story. I thought since we started this tale with Sora Amamiya singing us out, that it was only appropriate that she should sing us out on the final chapter. I hope all of my Akame ga Kill fans approve of this idea and I might do it again in a future story.

Well, I hope everyone has enjoyed this great story. And guess what folks, I ain't done with this series yet. Up next is everybody's favorite busty blonde cat girl, Leone. So until next time, so long and don't forget to read and review.

 _ **OH IT'S TRUE, IT'S DAMN TRUE!**_


End file.
